A Vision to Change a Story
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: What if when Buffy was beating Spike in dead things Cordelia saw it all in the form of a vision? Add Cordelia also seeing what was going to happen to Spike because he can't move and you get Angel rushing to Sunnydale to save his AU BTVS season 6 and ATS season Also posted on AO3. NOW INCLUDES SLASH DONT'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

This is a semi Buffy Angel crossover story that is posted in the Angel section because the focus is on the LA gang rather than the Scobbies. This starts at Dead Things in the Buffy time line and about the same approximant time in the Angel except Darla hasn't shown up pregnant yet. As far as Angel knows her and Drusilla are still out there. They are more likely that not going to come into play later in this story but not right now. The focus on this story is going to be Spike and Angel's relationship as to what form that relationship will take you will just have to wait and see. I know there are stories like this out their some of which I have read I will try and make this one as different as possible. Also:

Giles never left Sunnydale

After finding out that she tore Buffy out of heaven and not hell Willow laid of the magic and she and Tara are still together.

Buffy's attack on Spike in Dead Things was more of a whole body attack rather than just his face, and as you will see in future chapters it was a bit more vicious, and their relationship up to this point was slightly more unhealthy than it was on the show but not by much.

Fred and Gunn aren't dating yet.

Cordelia is part demon.

Spike and Angel may be slightly OOC

According to my plan this story is going to be a maximum of 35 chapters. I have so far written 17 and am currently in the process of writing the eighteenth. I will publish the next chapter Monday Night If I get enough interest. If this story doesn't get much interested then I will update it Wednesday night instead.

* * *

It is a standard night for the Angel Investigation team; they finished a case involving a friendly demon becoming a menace to the local human residents which they encouraged to move on. They have just returned to the Hyperion Hotel when Cordelia gets a vision. Due to his fast reflexes Angel catches Cordelia as she falls. Before she can hit the floor.

"What did you see?" Wesley asks Cordelia when she opens her eyes after the vision.

"Spike." She says to the surprise of everyone.

"Spike?" Angel says shocked "Who is he hurting? What is he up to?" Angel asks angrily.

"No one." Cordelia says as she sits on the nearby couch with help from Angel.

"What do you mean? Why did you get a vision of Spike?" Wesley asks confused.

"Who's Spike?" Fred asks Gunn confused who just shrugs.

"Family." Angel says simply "What did you see then?"

"He was being beaten but he wasn't fighting back." Cordelia tells her boss.

"What? Are you sure it was Spike? He always fights back." Angel says sounding more surprised than he did when he found out his Chide was the subject of Cordelia's vision.

"I'm positive. He was being attacked, no beaten to a bloody pulp is a better way to describe it, and he was doing nothing." Cordelia tells Angel as she accepts a drink of water from Fred, before turning to look at Angel directly in the eyes "It was Buffy Angel. Buffy was the one who was beating him and not in the you're a vampire I'm going to kill you way. This was to cause him the most pain she could. It was vicious, and she left him. She left him in that alley and he's going to die." Cordelia tells her friend.

"Why would Buffy do that?" Wesley asks confused and surprised

"I don't know." Cordelia says shrugging. "But afterwards it was like she felt disgusted by herself. That she was a monster for hurting him. She felt guilty for what she had done." Cordelia explains.

"Why would she feel guilty for hurting an evil vampire?" Wesley asks confused and Cordelia shrugs in response.

"What do you mean he's going to die?" Angel asks as while he is shocked that it was Buffy who hurt Spike and he knows that what both Wesley and Cordelia said is going to have to be explained. He can't get past the mention that Spike, his Childe, is going to die.

"She left him in that Alley. I'm not sure exactly how badly hurt he is, but I know that it's bad. He can't move himself to shelter. When the sun rises he gets fried." Cordelia explains.

At Cordelia's words Angel quickly looks at his watch, "Three hours to sun up." He says before rushing into the office to grab his keys.

"What alley in Sunnydale is he in?" Angel asks Cordelia when he returns to the Lobby.

"The one by the police station. Are you going to save him?" Cordelia asks surprised as she thought Angel hated Spike, especially after what he did to him when he was in LA last time.

"I have to. I've abandoned him to many times I am not leaving my Childe to die in an alley like that. I won't." Angel says before rushing out of the hotel.

"I thought Giles said that Drusilla sired Spike." Cordelia says looking at Wesley.

"There is some debate about that." Wesley explains "Some sources say that it was Drusilla others say that it was Angelus. No one is really sure." Wesley tells her. "Speaking of Giles do you think we should warn him?"

"After the way Angel tore out of here to save Spike of all things, after Buffy beat him up. I'm going to go with no." Cordelia tells Wesley.

"So when Angel said he's family he meant part of his vampire family, right?" Gunn asks Cordelia and Wesley.

"Come into the office it's a long story." Wesley tells Gunn and Fred.

* * *

Almost two hours after being beaten by Buffy, almost an hour since Cordelia received her vision, Spike is still lying in the alley. He attempted to move himself to a place where there was shelter to protect himself from the sun, but he was unable to as even though he can't be positive he is pretty sure his legs are broken. He is lying in the alley just waiting for the sun to rise to meet his death when he hears a voice he never expected to hear.

"SPIKE." Angel yells running down the alley to the fallen Vampire.

"Peaches?" Spike says in complete shock "What are you doing here? Oh I know wanted to see the good work your girlfriend did, maybe finish it, and congratulate her." Spike says bitterly and with clear difficulty.

"Cordelia had a vision of what happed; she said that you didn't fight back. If that's what happened then I wouldn't congratulate her." Angel says angrily trying to take in all of Spike's injuries.

"I didn't. Couldn't hurt her. Needed to work out her monsters she did." Spike tells Angel who is shocked at his words.

"Not going to be awake for much longer Sire, and the suns coming." Spike tells Angel and at his words it becomes clear to Angel that Spike expects to die, because, it has been a long time since he called Angel sire like that, with affection. Not the bitter way he said it when he found out he has a soul on parents' night.

"I know. That's why I'm here to get you to safety." Angel responds but before Spike can say another word a yell of "SPIKE" and "GET AWAY FROM HIM." followed by the sounds of five people running towards the two vampires.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Dawn asks Angel hysterically.

"Angel didn't do this Nibblet. He's here to help." Spike tells the Summers' teen.

"He didn't?" Dawn says surprised as Willow and Xander say "He is." Just as shocked.

"Cordelia had a vision." Angel explains.

"Cordelia has visions now?" Xander says surprised.

"But I'm still trying to figure out why. Why would the powers that be want me to help an Evil vampire?" Angel asks confused.

"Gee thanks." Spike says sarcastically.

"Spike's not evil." Dawn tells Angel sounding angry at the mere accusation.

"What?" Angel asks completely shocked.

"She's right. He hasn't killed or fed on a human in what, Two years?" Willow asks, Tara, Xander and Anya who nod.

"You haven't?" Angel asks Spike surprised.

"What can I say; you're not the only one who's changed." Spike tells Angel, his eyes drifting open and close.

"What happened?" Angel asks directing his question to Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya as he realises how hard it is for Spike to speak and doesn't want to make it harder.

"The initiative put a chip in his brain; if he hurts or even thinks about hurting a human he gets zapped. He's been helping us fight even ever since. Well apart from his whole suicidal phase and when he was obsessed with getting the chip out." Willow explains.

"What happened Dead boy? Bite of more than you could chew?" Xander asks Spike interested.

"Sod Off Harris."

Angle frowns at the suicidal phase comment. He doesn't say anything but makes a note to talk to Spike about it at some point "Buffy knew he couldn't fight back and she still did this." Angel says angrily not understand why she would, when from what Willow has said he has helped her in the last few years, which explains why the powers sent Cordelia the vision. They wouldn't want to lose someone with as much power and skill as Spike if he was fighting for the side of good, and they wouldn't have sent the vision at all if Spike wasn't going to do good things on the side of the good.

"Buffy did this." Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn say in shock.

"You're lying. Buffy wouldn't." Xander says angrily.

"How could she?" Dawn asks both angrily and upset.

"Don't be mad at big sis Bit. She had some demons to work out." Spike tells the teenager.

"Don't be mad? Look at what she did to you. She knew you couldn't fight back and she used you as a punching bag." Dawn says upset looking like she is about to cry.

"Don't…cry…Bit." Spike tells the young girl.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Tara's timid voice asks "She told me that your chip doesn't work on her since she came back. Why didn't you stop her?" Tara asks confused.

"WHAT?" Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn say all four of them being shocked that Spike's chip doesn't work on Buffy.

"Couldn't…. didn't feel right…." Spike says before losing consciousness.

"DAM IT." Angel says angry at himself that he was so caught up in finding out what happened in the last few years that he allowed himself to forget how badly Spike was hurt. "I'm guessing he lives in the mansion on Crawford Street." Angel says to the others.

"No. He lives in his crypt." Dawn tells Angel as he picks up the injured Vampire.

"Spike lives in a crypt." Angel says shocked with a hint of disapproval which Dawn picks up on.

"Hey, it's a nice crypt. Spike has got electricity and it's real homely. So none of that." Dawn tells Angel angrily.

"How do you know that?" Angel asks interested.

"Coz I've been there duh. I spent a lot of time there with Spike this summer. He looked after me." Dawn explains. No one besides Angel being shocked at that revelation because they already knew.

"The suns going to be up soon, we've got to get going. I'm going to take him to the Mansion. Tell Buffy that as soon as Spike is healed enough to travel he is coming back to LA with me, and that until then she is to stay away from us." Angel says angrily to the group, and for one of the few times since becoming Angel after he was Angelus Willow and Xander are scared of him, as he exits the alley but before he does he pauses to talk to Anya.

"Anyanka; Good to see you again." Angel tells her.

"You two Angelus." Anya responds with a pleasant smile.

"How would you feel about giving the three of them as well as Buffy and Giles a history lesson?" Angel asks curious.

"That it was well overdue." Anya tells him.

Angel smiles back at her then leaves but once again he has to pause as Dawn comes running after him "Can I visit him before you go, Angel? Anya, Willow and Tara two? We care about him, please?" Dawn asks.

"Hey! What about me?" Xander objects the only reason being that he knew that Angel would have picked up on his name not being mentioned in the list.

"Like you care; You were fine being nice to Spike, even friends, all summer but the second Buffy came back it's like you forgot that the summer even happened, and you went back to treating him like crap." Dawn tells Xander angrily.

"I'll ask Spike, and I'll let you know Dawn. It will be up to him." Angel tells the young girl as he leaves to make his way to the mansion.

"Let's get to the magic box." Willow suggests and the others nod.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and or added to alerts its means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be out Thursday night.

* * *

"I don't understand why did Angel say it's nice to see you again Anyanka? The only time that you two really interacted was when he was here a couple of thanksgivings ago and you acted like you never met him before." Xander asks Anya confused as he Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn enter the magic box.

"Angel? He's here?" Buffy asks surprised from her position at the table with Giles who she was just telling what had occurred minus the details about her beating up Spike.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT AND THEN LEAVE HIM? HOW COULD YOU BUFFY? HOW COULD YOU?" Dawn says angrily before running into the backroom.

"Who's she talking about?" Buffy asks her friends confused.

"Spike." Willow says simply "We know what you did Buffy. If it wasn't for Angel turning up Spike would be dead as soon as the sun rises. We would have walked passed that alley without realising if he wasn't here." Willow says angrily.

"What happened to Spike? And what does anything have to do with Angel?" Giles asks confused.

"Buffy happened to Spike." Anya explains "Buffy beat Spike to a bloody pulp and left him in an alley unable to move. Angel showed up saying that Cordelia had a vision of the beating and that he is here to help Spike." Anya explains.

"I thought he would be fine." Buffy defends.

"He's not, and unless Angel can seriously help him he's not going to be." Tara says quietly.

"I should take them blood. Spike is going to need it." Buffy says wanting to do something to make up for what she did, while she knows this is just a small step it's a start.

"NO." Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya say together.

"Why not?" Buffy asks confused.

"Angel said to tell you that once Spike is well enough to travel he is taking him back to LA with him and he said, honey he said, to tell you to stay away from them until then." Willow says comforting but she is still angry at what Buffy did to her friend.

"Oh."

"Which brings me to another question. Since when does Dead Boy Senior care about Dead Boy Junior?" Xander asks confused.

"Yeah that was weird. I always thought Angel hated Spike and vice versa." Willow says as everyone present in the room take as seat at the table.

"How do you fight vampires and no so little?" Anya asks surprised.

"Something you want to share Anya?" Buffy asks sounding a little irritated.

"Is that about why Angel said to give us a history lesson?" Tara asks interested.

"Yes it is. It will also explain why he called me Anyanka." Anya says looking at Xander.

"Well we're listening Anya." Dawn says walking into the room sitting down between Tara and Willow, far away from her sister who she isn't looking at.

"Well the first thing is Giles. In the Watcher Diaries who does it say sired Spike?" Anya asks Giles.

"Officially Drusilla, but there is some debate about that as some sources say it was Angelus." Giles answers, wondering why she started her explanation with that question.

"Both answers are correct but I'll explain that in a minute. All of us fight and kill vampires every day. Do any of you wonder if we are destroying a family when we do? Because I do." Anya tells the group.

"Vampires don't…" Xander begins

"Yes they do." Anya says simply "When a Vampires sires another they become family. Most only stay together for at the absolute most a couple of years until the fledgling is grown up and is capable of surviving on their own, but that doesn't always happen." Anya explains "The Whirlwind is one of the only Vampire families to have more than two members and stay together more than five years."

"What do you mean? I fight groups of Vampires all the time, and what is the Whirlwind?" Buffy asks confused.

"You fight bosses and their minions not families. Yes they may have been sired by the same vampire but they aren't a family. The Whirlwind was just that a family. The strongest, closes and most deadly to have ever has existed among the Vampire world." Anya explains.

"Oh." Giles says realising who she is referring to.

"Yes. As Giles just realised, Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and William the Bloody, or Spike as we know him as. Together they made the Whirlwind" Anya explains

"What made them so special?" Xander asks curious.

"They cared about each other." Anya says simply.

"Look I saw Drusilla, Spike and Angelus together; they didn't look like they cared about each other. Spike hit Angelus over the head with a crowbar and told his plans to me, knowing that it may end with Angelus being killed." Buffy says not believing that there was some kind of amazing relationship between the four Vampires.

"From the stories I have heard about what happened here when Angel lost his soul you didn't meet the real Angelus." Anya tells Buffy.

"Of course I did." Buffy says angrily at the same time Giles, Willow and Xander say "Of course she did."

"No you didn't. If the true Angelus was loose everyone in this town would be either dead or turned. Trust me on that, I saw it more than once in my demon days." Anya tells the group.

"So what are you saying we dealt with?" Giles asks as everyone else sits in shock.

"He was Angelus just not the true Angelus. There was talk among the demon world, theories, that after being suppressed by a soul for so long Angelus went insane. That's what you all dealt with an insane fragment of the true Angelus." Anya explains. "And after what you did to Spike today you are really lucky both that Angel has a soul and that the true Angelus is gone." Anya says to Buffy so calmly as if she is just saying a fact.

"I know I'm going to regret this but I have to know, why?" Willow asks looking like she internally debated for a long time before asking.

"Because from the moment Spike was sired, something I will explain in a minute, Angelus put a warning out. If you hurt Spike in any way, shape or form he will take it as a personal attack against him and retaliate as such. Of course by doing that Angelus made it perfectly clear that Spike was his weakness, but very few were stupid enough to test that out, though I do remember once I was in the same city as them when a human hurt Spike. At the time I found what Angelus did to the person inspiring." Anya tells the group.

"Angel super overprotective of Spike, wow, can't really picture it. I mean I can better after earlier but that's still odd." Willow says with a frown.

"What did Angel do?" Dawn asks interested.

"Angelus Dawn," Buffy corrects, "and I don't think that it would be appropriate." Buffy tells her little sister.

"It wasn't too horrible; Angelus just beheaded the human and his entire family and put their heads on stakes in the town centre to warn people about what happened to people or demons who hurt his family." Anya says simply like she is talking about the weather.

Everyone else in the room, sans Anya, look disturbed by that and no one talks for several minutes.

"Why was Angelus so protective of Spike? And who sired him?" Giles asks Anya interested.

"Both questions have the same answer. For decades there were rumours, suspicions and gossip about who turned Spike, in some circles there still are today. With how much of legends the Whirlwind are it's not surprising, the demon world loves gossip. I am one of the few beings who know the truth about Spike's siring." Anya says looking rather proud at herself.

"How?" Xander asks interested.

"Angel told me." Anya says simply and everyone looks surprised "But that's not the story I'm telling now." Anya says "Drusilla was the one who drained Spike, and she was the first to give him blood but she didn't give him enough. Dru brought the human William not fully turned back to where they were living at the time. Angel told me that Darla wanted to stake him but he wouldn't let her, there was something about him, so Angel gave him the rest of the blood he needed and completed the change. That is the only intense of a vampire having two sires that I know off. That's why Angel is so protective of Spike. Angel's Blood runs through Drusilla and she gave her blood to Spike and then Angel himself did, because of this Spike has more of Angel's blood, he's more of Angel's than any other Childe. As far as I know it's the only bond of its kind that there is." Anya explains.

"I still don't get it then why did Spike come to me when Angelus was going to destroy the world? Why do Spike and Angel always act like they hate each other? And why did Angel help us try and kill Spike multiple times when they were both in Sunnydale? If Spike and Angel have this strong connection then why would he do that?" Buffy asks, standing up, clearly confused and doesn't believe what Anya said.

"Buffy do you remember what Angel first said when Spike came to Sunnydale?" Willow asks remembering something.

"No. Not really." Buffy admits.

"He said that once Spike starts something he doesn't finish until everything in his path is dead. I think he may have said something about how we shouldn't go after him but I could be wrong." Willow says remembering.

"What does that have to do with Angel and Spike's relationship?" Buffy asks confused.

"Well one, Does that really sound like Spike, really? Two, Angel could have said what he said so that he could get Spike and Drusilla to leave without us hurting or killing them." Willow suggests.

"If that's true then why did Angel fight him when he attacked parents' night?" Buffy asks still disbelieving about the strong relationship Spike and Angel apparently have.

"Angel never fought Spike not directly, not that night at least." Xander says remembering.

"Okay so then that maybe explains Angel but not Spike. Spike is fond of insulting Angel, saying how much he hates him." Buffy points out.

"It's because he thinks Angel abandoned him." Anya says from the table causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Buffy asks.

"After getting his soul Angel returned to the Whirlwind, briefly, when Spike killed his first slayer. Darla who knew Angel had a soul gave him a chance to try and be the 'old' Angelus he pretended to be but she knew that he wasn't really. After that the Whirlwind broke up for good. Angel wanted to explain things to Drusilla and Spike but he heard Darla telling them that Angelus didn't want to be a part of their family anymore. That he didn't want to be their Sire. Spike feels betrayed by Angel." Anya explains.

"Okay, how do you know this?" Buffy asks Anya.

"Like I said, Angel told me." Anya says standing up and walking over to Buffy.

"When?" Buffy asks.

"About a hundred years ago." Anya answers to the surprise of everyone.

"Um, explain please." Xander requests, being the first person to come out of his shock.

"It was after Angel got his soul. After the Whirlwind broke up; after Angel heard Darla talking to Spike and Drusilla. He was miserable, at a bar drinking. I was looking for heartbroken woman to grant wishes for when I spotted him, the famous Angelus. I decided that he was a better way to spend my night. He was drunk and luckily for me, very talkative. He told me everything I just told you. After seeing what state Darla put him in I was tempted to grant him a wish but I didn't, he was a scorned man not a scorned woman. I didn't realises it at the time but his soul was also part of the reason he was acting the way he was." Anya explains to everyone before turning back to Buffy "That's how I know everything I said was true. I was told by the source." Anya tells her.

"Do you think Angel got Spike to safety?" Dawn asks everyone several minutes later when no one has spoken "He looked bad."

"I'm sure he did Dawnie." Tara tells her.

"Do you think Angel will let me know if I can visit Spike today?" Dawn asks the witch.

"I don't know Dawnie. It would depend how badly Spike's hurt and what exactly Angel can do for him." Tara tells her.

"Wait Angel is letting you visit Spike." Buffy says surprised.

"Of course,_ I'm _not the one who hurt Spike." Dawn says to Buffy angrily before turning back to Tara "Can we go home? I want to go to bed."

"Of course, that's not surprising you've been up all night." Tara tells her.

"Hey, it was yours and Willow's idea for the movie marathon." Dawn objects.

"And it was yours to go for the early morning stroll." Willow reminds her.

"I'm glad we did." Dawn says quietly.

"Me two Dawnie." Tara whispers to her putting her arm around the young girl.

"I'm so glad its Saturday." Willow says as she stands up and follows Tara and Dawn out of the magic box, all three of them saying goodbye to Giles, Anya and Xander first, Buffy walking besides her.

"Do you know where Angle was planning to take Spike?" Buffy asks Willow.

"Yes."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Buffy realises.

"After what Anya said and how Angel looked earlier it would be better if I didn't. You didn't see Angel earlier, he was scary Buffy. If he says that he wants you to stay away then maybe you should." Willow tells her friend.

"Maybe." Buffy mutters.

"Look if Spike okay with me going to see him I'll talk to Angel when I do, okay. Tell him that you want to talk to him." Willow tells her.

"You're going to visit Spike." Buffy says surprised.

"Of course. He's my friend." Willow tells her.

"He is? When did that happen?" Buffy asks surprised.

"Over the summer." Willow says quietly.

"Oh." Buffy says and the pair walk back to the Summers' house in silence. Dawn and Tara walking in front of them chatting quietly to each other.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN2:** The next chapter will go to Angel and Spike I just wanted to get the backstory done so that when we go to Angel and Spike in the next chapter you understand their relationship a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** After re watching season three of Buffy I have realised that I have gotten the mansion completely wrong. I couldn't change the layout to what it is meant to be without changing quite a lot of the story so I have kept it how it was.

**AN2:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Sunday night and in other news I am currently working on the second last chapter of this story.

* * *

As soon as he leaves the alley Angel carries Spike to his car and then drives them to the Crawford Street Mansion. He considered taking Spike to his crypt as from what Dawn has said it is Spike home now but he realises that he doesn't know where it is and he doesn't have enough time before the sun rises to find out, so the mansion will have to do.

As Angel drives the injured vampire through the streets of Sunnydale he can't help but think about what he has found out. It was one shock to find out that his ex was beating up his Childe. It was another all together to discover that he had been fighting on the side of good for years and he had no idea.

"Oh William. Why didn't you call me?" Angel asks the unconscious vampire in the seat next to him.

Once he arrives at the mansion Angel takes Spike up to what was his room in the year and a half he lived in the mansion before heading to LA. He decided on this as it is the only room that he knows would be in good condition. Once he gets up their he carefully places Spike on the bed where he carefully removes his duster which he folds neatly, as he knows how much Spike loves that jacket, his top which is covered in blood and then after searching through his draws for some of the things he left at the mansion he removes Spike's pants. Which are also covered in blood, and replaces them with a pair of sweatpants that are several sizes too big for Spike. As he looks at shirtless Spike lying on his bed Angel becomes even angrier as he realises just how much damage was done. As he takes inventory of Spike's injuries he realises that he has a broken wrist. Both his legs are either broken or fractured. He has several fractured ribs and judging by the fact that there are three sticking out some are broken, and the opposite arm than the injured wrist shoulder has been dislocated. He is also covered in bruises and cuts. It is quite likely that he has a broken eye socket and definite severe blood loss. Knowing that there are only two injuries that he can currently help Angel pops Spikes shoulder back in place. As Spike doesn't even move a muscle or react at all when he does this Angel realises that Spike needs blood fast.

As there is no blood currently in the mansion Angel does the only thing that he can do. He gets the knife, that he knows he left, out of one of the draws, sits next to Spike on the bed and cuts open his own wrist. Once the blood is flowing he puts it up to Spike's mouth. For one second that feels to Angel as if it lasts forever Spike doesn't react until all a sudden he suddenly starts sucking. Almost like he knows that it is his Sire feeding him, which Angel realises he probably does, he stops feeding before he drinks too much from him. Angel frowns when this occurs as he knows that Spike didn't take nearly enough blood and there is no chance of the multiple breaks starting to heal properly once he re sets them until he gets blood. Luckily for both Angel and Spike Angel still has connections in Sunnydale one of whom will be able to do a daylight blood run for him. Not moving from his place next to Spike, partly because Spike has put his head against his chest, Angel pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number.

"Hello." The voice on the other end answers.

"Willy, its Angel. I'm in Sunnydale and there is something I need you to do for me." Angel tells the bar owner.

"Angel what a pleasure. What can I do?" Willy asks nervously.

"I need blood."

"Ah of course. I would help. You know I would, but the only spare I have is already promised to someone." Willy responds sounding hesitant at his every word.

"Well if that someone is Spike then you don't have to worry. He's with me." Angel tells him as Spike is the only being that Angel can picture Willy holding blood for.

"Oh well that's another matter then. He finally called you then." Willy says sounding more confident.

"What do you mean finally called me?" Angel asks.

"He didn't? Forget I said anything, really." Willy says once more becoming nervous.

"Willy, you will be at the Crawford Street Mountain with the blood that Spike order from you and another 3 pints from the butcher in forty minutes and you will tell me everything you know about Spike and what you meant by 'he finally called me.' if you do not show I will find you and you will tell me what you know anyway, clear?" Angel asks.

"Crystal." Willy says after a recognizable gulp.

Looking down at Spike Angel realises how much he looks like the young Childe he once was rather than the Master that he is. While this isn't the first time that they have shared a bed Angel realises that with what state their relationship is currently in it more than likely would do more harm than good for Spike to wake up with Angel in bed next to him before he can explain his past actions. He stays next to Spike for several minutes before he carefully moves Spike's head of his chest and onto a pillow. Even though he doesn't need it Angel covers Spike in the blanket as well. After staring at his Childe for several minutes Angel exits the room to make a call to his team not wanting the slightest chance of waking Spike up. As while he didn't worry when he called Willy, the blood has now had enough time to have some effect and is thus makes it more of a possibility for Spike to wake up from noise.

"Angel investigations, we help the helpless. Cordelia speaking."

"It's Angel."

"Angel, thank god. What's going on? How's Spike? Why did the powers send me a vision of him?" Cordelia asks quickly.

"One question at a time Cordy. Are Gunn, Fred and Wes around?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, they're right here." Cordelia tells him.

"Put the phone on speaker." Angel requests.

"We're all here Angel. What's going on?" Wesley asks curious.

"The powers sent you your vision because for two years Spike has been fighting on the side of good." Angel tells his team.

"Seriously." Gunn's shocked voice says.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asks surprised.

"Cordelia is right Angel we have to be sure. If that's just what Spike told you then he could be lying." Wesley points out.

"Spike didn't tell me, Willow did." Angel tells them.

"What caused this change? Don't tell me he got cursed with a soul. One moppy vampire is enough for this world." Cordelia comments.

"He didn't get cursed with a soul. The initiative put a chip in his brain which zaps him if he even thinks about hurting a human." Angel explains.

"Wow." All four of his team say in response.

"So what he got this chip and all a sudden he turned good?" Gunn asks confused.

"I don't know the whole story but from what I gather it took a while, but judging by the way Dawn almost attacked me when she thought I was hurting Spike not helping him, the way they talked and how worried him Willow, Anya and a girl who I'm guessing is Willow's girlfriend looked when they saw how bad Spike was hurt, he has been doing good. I don't think the chip is the only reason for that." Angel explains.

"That explains why he didn't fight back against Buffy, he couldn't." Wesley realises.

"Actually he could have. He chose not to."

"WHAT!"

"According to the other girl Buffy told her that since she came back from the dead Spike's chip doesn't work on her. If he wanted to hurt her he could have." Angel tells his team and everyone remains silent for a few minutes.

"How badly is he hurt?" Fred's quite timid voice asks.

"Bad. I've done what I can; I'm just waiting on Willy. He is bringing me blood for Spike." Angel explains.

"Willy? Willy's brining you blood." Cordelia says surprised. "What did that cost you?"

"Nothing, the guys scared of me." Angel tells her and he is sure he hears both Cordelia and Wesley, both of whom know Willy, laugh.

"Do you need us to come down there?" Cordelia asks her boss.

"No, I'll be alright. I just need to get Spike some blood so I can start setting his bones and then hopefully in a few days he will be well enough that I can bring him to LA." Angel tells the group.

"You're bringing him to LA?" Cordelia asks more surprised than she really should be.

"Of course. I'm not leaving him here." Angel tells her "Get the room across from mine ready for him." Angel requests.

"Of course." Wesley answers and while it is clear they stepped away from the phone to try and prevent him from hearing he can hear with perfect clarity Cordelia and Wesley saying to each other "You ask, no you ask."

"One of you ask." Angel tells the pair.

"Right that Vampire hearing gets me every time." Cordelia says "We were just wondering what is Spike to you? Because when Drusilla was here you set her on Fire but you rushed to Sunnydale to save him when you thought he was going to die. We were just wondering why?" Cordelia asks.

"Wesley I assume you've heard the rumours about who Sired Spike." Angel says to the former watcher.

"Of course." Wesley responds.

"Well they're true. Drusilla and I both sired Spike." Angel tells him.

"How?" Wesley asks interested.

"Look I'll tell you the whole story another time but, all you need to know for now is that Spike is the only vampire that I know of that was partially turned by one vampire then fully turned by another. As both Drusilla and I both have my blood it made Spike closer to me. He isn't just any Childe to me, he is _my_ Childe." Angel tells them.

"What does that mean?" Gunn asks confused.

"It means that Spike has more of my blood in him than any vampire I have ever sired and we are the only Vampires to have a connection like the one we do. He is mine. That is the simplest way to put it." Angel tells his team.

Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred exchange looks all four of them having more questions but none of them wanting to be the first one to ask.

"Look, I've got to check on him. I'll call later. Let me know if anything comes up or If Wolfram and Hart start causing problems." Angel tells everyone.

"We will. Look after your boy Angel." Cordelia says hanging up the phone.

"Didn't you say earlier that 'Angel's boy' tortured him a couple of years ago?" Gunn asks surprised that Cordelia called Spike Angel's boy.

"Yeah, but he didn't hurt me or Doyle when he could have. I didn't realise how odd that was until a few weeks later." Cordelia tells him "What do you think about the whole Spike fighting for the side of good thing?"

"That it explains a lot." Wesley tells her.

"What do you mean?" Fred asks.

"I've been hearing stories for a while now about a vampire in Sunnydale that is fighting for the side of good and has made himself an enemy of the entire demon population of Sunnydale. Never thought it would have been Spike and I assumed Giles would have called if it was something he felt Angel needed to know." Wesley explains.

"Defiantly a good thing Angel's getting Spike out of Sunnydale then." Cordelia says with a frown.

"Why do you say that?" Gunn asks curious.

"You really have no idea how big the demon population of Sunnydale is do you?" Cordelia asks Gunn.

"No. All I know about Sunnydale is from yours, Wes, and Angel's stories. So what's the big deal?" Gunn asks confused.

"Sunnydale's demon population has more members than its human counterpart." Cordelia tells him.

"She's over reacting right?" Gunn says surprised, looking at Wesley.

"No that sounds about right. Give or take nights work." Wesley says looking thoughtful.

"And this Spike has pissed them all of. You're right it is a good thing Angel's getting him out of there." Gunn says as even though he is still on the fence about whether this Spike is good or evil. The powers sending Cordelia a message telling Angel to save him and what Angel said in his phone call does give the guy some good points.

"Which is why we should go to Sunnydale." Cordelia tells her friends.

"What?" They all ask surprised.

"For Angel not to describe Spike's injuries and for him to not even want to spend a few minutes away it must be bad and we all know Angel's seen bad, but its more than that. Angel's got to look after a badly hurt Spike, himself, and deal with the inevitable Buffy confrontation that we all know, well Wes and I at least, is coming plus deal with any demons or vampires that want to come after Angel once they hear he's back in Sunnydale, because you can be sure that Willy would have spread the word the second he found out, or just want to come after Spike because he comes after them. He can't deal with that all on his own." Cordelia tells the others.

"Who's this Willy dude?" Gunn asks curious.

"Willy the snitch. That pretty much tells you everything you need to know." Wesley explains "And I think Cordelia is right."

"You asked him and he said he didn't want us to go down there." Gunn reminds them.

"He said he didn't need us, there is a difference, but how many times has he said that when the opposite is true?" Cordelia asks.

"I think we should go." Fred says.

"That's three for going. What about you Gunn?" Cordelia asks.

"We go, but we've got to get that room set up for Spike first." Gunn tells the others.

"That room is basically empty; it will take a couple of hours at the most to fix up." Cordelia says and they all head upstairs.

"We don't know even know where in Sunnydale he is." Gunn points out.

"He's at the mansion." Cordelia and Wesley say together.

"And if he's not?" Gunn asks.

"He will be." The pair once again replies.

"You've got to tell me how you do that one day." Gunn mutters to himself as they arrive at the door to the room that is going to become Spike's.

* * *

After ending the phone call with his Team, Angel returns to the bedroom to find Spike still unconscious. He takes a seat on the chair in the corner of the room and just watches Spike. Exactly forty minutes after his conversation with Willy he hears a noise downstairs. Spearing one last look at Spike Angel heads down stairs to where he unsurprisingly finds Willy.

"Hey Angel. Good to see you back." Willy says all whist stuttering.

"You got the blood?" Angel asks.

"Of course, the three pints of pigs' blood you requested and the 5 of Buffalo that Spike ordered." Willy says handing over two bags.

"Buffalo blood." Angel says surprised "Not human?"

"Spike doesn't drink human blood now. I thought you knew." Willy tells him.

"I did, but Buffalo really?" Angel asks surprised.

"Spike has a thing for Buffalo wings. He asked me to get some blood for him. So I did, came in last night." Willy explains.

Angel looks at the blood interested but doesn't comment.

"Well if that's all that you needed. I'll be going now." Willy tells him.

"Not so fast." Angel says before Willy even has a chance to turn around "Talk. Why did you say, Spike finally called me? What do you know?" Angel asks displaying some of the anger he has been feeling since he found Spike in the alley.

"About once a month for the last year and a half Spike gets even more drunk than he usually does and says. 'I'm going to call Angel; I really am going to do it'. So far he hadn't. I thought that maybe he actually did." Willy quickly explains.

"What else do you know?" Angel asks.

"About?" Willy asks taking several steps away from Angel.

"Spike. What has he been doing since he's been back in Sunnydale? Everything you know. Go." Angel says to him.

"Well he came back to Sunnydale two years ago got captured by the solider boys that were around. He escaped but they put a chip in his head. He can't hurt humans anymore. Went to the Slayer for help, he ended up staying with her watcher for a while then with that guy friend of hers in his basement. Then once her and her gang was sure he wasn't going to kill again he moved into a crypt, haven't seen it but Clem says it's nice…" Willy begins to say but Angel cuts him off.

"Hold. Who's Clem?" Angel asks.

"Loose skinned Demon. Friend and poker buddy of Spikes." Willy explains.

"Okay. Continue." Angel tells him.

"Um, suddenly Spike started to fight demons and vampires the only things the chip doesn't work against, made quite a few enemies. He got hurt badly last year don't know by what but one day he showed up in my bar hurt pretty bad." Willy says which causes Angel to frown and wonder what else or who else has hurt his Spike. "Didn't see much of him over the summer. Rumour was that he was spending all his time with the Slayer's sister. Stated coming back a couple of months ago, more than he used to though. Even bought the slayer with him to a kitten poker game." Willy explains.

"Spike brought Buffy to a kitten poker game." Angel says surprised.

"Only once. She got both of them bared from all future games." Willy informs Angel to his surprise as he knows that getting bared from a kitten poker game isn't an easy thing to achieve.

"What else do you know?" Angel asks.

"That's it." Willy tells him.

"Willy." Angel says in a warning tone of voice.

"That's all I'm telling the truth Angel. The only thing that's different with Spike lately compared to the last two years is that he's drinking more in a shorter amount of time when he is at a bar." Willy tells him.

Angel frowns "You can go." He tells Willy who turns and runs fast out of the mansion.

Angel takes the bags of blood into the kitchen and puts it all into the fridge except for one of the containers of the Buffalo blood which he leaves out. He finds one of his old glasses pours enough for Spike into the glass, cuts the opposite wrist to the one he used to feed Spike earlier and adds some of his own blood to the animals as it will help Spike heal faster. As he does he realises that he is no use to Spike if he passes out so he prepares his own glass. He only puts half as much as he put in Spike's glass, and puts then both in the microwave and places the blood into the fridge. Once the glasses are heated appropriately Angel drinks the glass he prepares for himself admitting to himself that Spike may be on to something as the Buffalo blood tastes pretty good. Once he is finished his own blood he carries the blood he prepared for Spike up stairs and places it on the table besides the bed.

"I'm sorry William, thinks is going to hurt." Angel says to the unconscious vampire as he knows there is nothing he can do for the ribs he starts with the wrist. He feels along the bones and he takes a sigh of relief when he feels that they are lined up correctly. When he was changing Spike earlier Angel realised how out of lined his bones in his legs are and he knows that to get them back in place it is going to be the furthest thing from pleasant for Spike. Angel decides to start with the left leg as he noticed that they bones were closer to being correctly lined up than those in his right. After rolling up the pant leg of the left side, in one swift move, Angel forces the bones in Spike leg back into line.

"AGHHHH." Spike yells. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Spike, it's okay. I'm just fixing your broken bones. You're safe, it's alright." Angel says comforting as he can sense Spike's fear.

"Angel?" Spike says surprised then he realises where he is "This is your room in the mansion; you never let me in here." He says surprised.

"Angelus didn't." Angel corrects "We'll talk in a minute William. I've got to fix your right leg first and it's a lot worse than your left." Angel tells him.

"Just do it." Spike requests.

Angel nods "I'm sorry." Angel says before, with difficulty, re lining the bones in Spike's leg correctly.

"I'm sorry William, I had to, I'm sorry." Angel says as Spike cries and yells in excruciating pain, Angel feeling everything that Spike is due to a connection they once had, which they haven't shared in years, starting to re-emerge.

"Here, drink it will help." Angel says sitting in the bed next to Spike and helping him to drink the glass of Blood which he drinks down in a frenzy trying to give himself something to focus on other than the excruciating pain he is in.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay. I've got you. Your Sire's got you." Angel says wising there was more he could do as, surprising both himself and Angel, Spike begins to cry into Angel's chest.

After about five minutes Spike stops crying out in pain, but doesn't make any effort to move from Angel.

"Where did you get the Buffalo blood?" Spike asks curious.

"Willy. He said you got him to order it for him." Angel says.

"Yeah I did, cost me a lot, and thanks. Don't think I don't realise what you feed me before you got the blood and what you added to it." Spike tells him.

"Don't thank me. I should be doing more." Angel tells him.

"There is nothing more you can be doing; we've just got to wait for Vampire healing to do its job. What about you have you eaten? You must be low after all you gave me." Spike says to him.

"I'm fine. I had some earlier." Angel tells him.

"So what's the damage?" Spike asks interested.

"From what I can gather, broken and fractured ribs, broken arm, left leg, right leg, eysocket, dislocated shoulder and a lot of bruising." Angel tells him "Anything I've missed that you can pick up on?" Angel asks interested.

"Nah you nailed it. Free tip for you mate, don't try to help the Slayer. It doesn't end well." Spike tells him.

"What happened? I know Buffy beat you and you didn't fight back from Cordy's vision and you told Dawn that she had some demons to deal with, but why did she do this to you?" Angel asks.

"Like I said I was trying to help her." Spike says moving slightly, winching as he does, so that he is leaning on Angel more, needing to feel the close to his Sire. "Someone's messing with the Slayers head, I'm guessing it's the nerds, made her think she killed someone, but she didn't. I know she didn't. I dealt with the body and told her not to worry, but she didn't care she was going to turn herself in to the police anyway, didn't even think what that would do to Little Bit. I tried to stop her, didn't work. Told her to put it all on me, she needed it. That's why I didn't fight back." Spike explained.

"She needed to beat you into a bloody pulp?" Angel asks disbelieving. "Nothing gives her the right to do that when you were just trying to help." Angel says angrily.

"I'm an evil, soulless thing, haven't you heard? That gives her the right to do anything she wants to me, I'm soulless I don't have feelings. No one cares about Spike." Spike tells his sire.

"I do." Angel says simply "I care."

"Yeah, and how long until you're gonna run back to LA?" Spike asks angrily but not making a move to move away from Angel as he wants to feel the closeness they once had for as long as possible.

"I am going back to LA, but not until you can make the trip. I'm not going without you." Angel tells him.

"You mean that?" Spike asks surprised.

"Yeah I do." Angel tells him "When Cordelia told me you were going to die all I could think was that I couldn't lose you. Not for good and I regrated more than ever not getting to you before Darla after Boxer." Angel tells him.

"What do you mean?" Spike asks confused.

"After I ran from Darla after the Rebellion I was on my way back to you and Dru when I heard Darla talking to the both of you. She knew I was there. I know she did. I never said that I stopped wanting to be your Sire and I never will." Angel tells his Childe.

"Well, Grand Mommy better hope I don't see her any time soon." Spike says angrily though at the same time he is so relieved that Angel never said that.

"You know she's alive." Angel says surprised as he thought that was going to be some of the news he was going to have to tell Spike.

"Yeah. Dru payed me a visit last year after you set her on fire." Spike tells him.

"Does she know?" Angel asks concerned as if Drusilla knows about the chip in Spike's head it's not good.

"Yeah. She knows." Spike says not even having to ask what Angel is talking about as his eyes drift open and shut and Angel begins to sense how tied his Childe is.

"Get some sleep, William. We can talk later." Angel tells him attempting to move so that Spike can lay more comfortable.

"Don't move." Spike requests.

"Alright, my William. I won't." Angel tells Spike.

"Good." Spike says and within minutes he is fast asleep, Angel not far behind him.

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out at some point on Wednesday. Please leave a review or comment to let me know what you think.

* * *

Several hours later both Spike and Angel are woken by the sound of movement downstairs.

"You're not excepting anyone, are you Sire?" Spike asks curious.

"No." Angel says with a frown as he gets up and walks across the room.

"Sire if it's the Slayer send her away. I don't want to hear anymore of her excuses." Spike tells Angel.

"I made it clear to Willow and Xander that they were to make it clear to her that I didn't want her near you. It shouldn't be her." Angel says exiting the room.

"Since when has the slayer ever done what she was supposed to?" Spike mutters to himself.

As soon as he reaches the stairs the familiar sent of his team hit his nostrils. Angel is surprised that they are there but is also very glad at the same time.

"What are you all doing here?" Angel asks once he gets downstairs.

"Hello to you two mister." Cordelia says giving him a hug "We're here to help you of course." She tells him.

"You didn't…" Angel begins to say but Cordelia cuts him.

"Don't even start with the 'you didn't have' to crap. Spike's family to you that makes him family to us. We know you Angel. You'll be so focused on looking after Spike that you'll forget to look after yourself. We're here to look after both of you. Help with when demonic issues show up because hello it's Sunnydale, and help defuse the Buffy bomb when it hits." Cordelia tells him.

"Thanks." Angel tells his friend _"Bring them up here; I want to meet them properly."_ Angel hears Spike's voice in his head say.

"Wow. Been a while since that happened." Angel says closing his eyes and moving his head side to side.

"Since what happened?" Wesley asks confused.

"Come on Spike wants to meet you all." Angel tells his team.

"How do you know?" Fred asks confused.

"He just told me." Angel says.

"You have a telepathic connection? Fascinating." Wesley says interested.

"Bit more complicated than that Wes. Been a while since we've used it though." Angel says as they enter the bedroom.

"Been a while hasn't it Sire?" Spike asks as they do.

"Yeah it has."

"Thought we might have lost it." Spike admits.

"Don't think that'll ever happen." Angel tells him.

"Enough about us. Introduce me to this team of yours that as soon as you smelt them you felt overjoyed about, and love for and protective off." Spike says as soon as he felt Angel's emotions in regards to these people he knew they were the good ones.

"You sensed all that." Wesley says surprised.

"Like I said it's a little bit more complicated than just a telepathic connection." Angel tells the former watcher. "Well you know Cordelia already." Angel says.

"Yep. Nice seeing you again and I like the hair." Spike says to her.

"What is with you and complementing my hair?" Cordelia asks confused.

"He has a wired obsession with hair." Angle comments

"Like you can talk." Spike argues back. "Mr My hair has to be perfect or I start killing." Spike jokes.

"Once. That happened once, and if you remember correctly Darla had just left again when that happened." Angel reminds the younger vampire.

"Yeah well." Spike mutters.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce meet Spike." Angel says simply.

"I know that name." Spike comments looking Wesley up and down trying to figure out how he does.

"I was in Sunnydale for a brief time; I was Buffy's watcher during that time." Wesley explains.

"That would be why. You not a Watcher anymore?" Spike asks curious.

"No, I was fired." Wesley tells him.

"He's a good guy Spike. If there was more watches like him then less innocent Demons would have been hurt and killed over the years and the Slayer would know a lot more about vampires and the Demon world than the council sees fit to teach." Angel tells Spike knowing that Spike will be more hesitant around Wesley than the others as he doesn't have a good history with watches.

Spike nods but Angel can sense his hesitance. "Spike this is Charles Gunn." Angel says feeling like it would be best to move on the interdictions.

"Nice to meet you man. As long as you don't kill any humans we're good." Gunn tells the vampire sticking his hand for Spike to shake.

"I think I can manage that." Spike responds using his hand with the broken wrist to return the handshake as it would be the one that would cause him the least pain.

"And this is Fred; resident Science Genius. She recently escaped the hell dimension that she spent five years there." Angel introduces.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about that." Spike tells her.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." Fred responds with a small smile.

"How long did we sleep for?" Spike asks Angel.

"A few hours. Which means you need blood." Angel responds.

"So do you. Especially if you keep bleeding yourself." Spike tells Angel with a frown.

"I'll be fine." Angel tells his Childe.

"If you don't drink I won't." Spike says determinably.

"Fine. I'll have some." Angel responds out loud after rolling his eyes at his Childe then asks Spike through their connection _"You okay with them staying here why I get the blood?" _

"_Yeah."_ Spike responds also telepathically but Angel can sense his hesitance about Wesley.

"Wes, why don't you come with me? Got some stuff I need to talk to you about." Angel asks, Wesley nods in response and the pair leave the room.

Both Angel and Wesley walk down stairs in silence, Wesley being the first one to speak when they reach the kitchen. "Spike doesn't like Watches' does he?" Wesley asks.

"It's not you Wes. It's just Spike doesn't have the best history when it comes to Watches'." Angel explains.

"I've never read anything about a history between Spike and the Watches Council. Spike killing Slayers yes, but not a history with the Council or Watches' themselves." Wesley comments as Angel removes the Buffalo blood he used earlier from the fridge.

"You wouldn't. It's not often that people record their sins." Angel explains filling up two glasses but he knows that answer isn't strictly true because he made sure there were no recorders of that particular event, even though there weren't many to begin with.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asks confused.

"Story for another time." Angel says as he once again cuts his wrist to add some blood to Spike's blood.

"Why are you doing that for?" Wesley asks curious watching Angel's actions.

"Sire's blood, it helps with healing. Of course with Spike and I it has other actions." Angel says as he puts both glasses in the microwave.

"Your connection." Wesley guesses.

"We've had it since I Sired him. We will likely have it until one of us dies but it's been doormat for a long time. Being so far away from each other for so long lead it to just fade to the background but now since I've been giving Spike my blood it's back in full force." Angel explains.

"Does he need to keep drinking your blood for it to stay?" Wesley asks interested.

"No." Angel says as the microwave beeps. "It would have come back on its own with Spike and I spending more time together, actually being close. The blood just kick-started it." Angel explains as the start to head back upstairs.

When Angel and Wesley reaches back to the bedroom they find Spike happily talking to Cordelia and Fred who are sitting at the end of Spike's bed, about what Angel's not completely sure, while Gunn stands to the side watching. When Angel enters the room he walks over and gives Spike the blood and walks around and sits down right next to him.

"You didn't drink yet?" Spike asks surprised.

"Figured that you wouldn't believe I drank unless you saw it." Angel tells him and he realises immediately that Spike is having issue holding the glass. Angel hands his glass to Cordelia while he takes Spike's glass out of his hands.

"Dam it." Spike says angrily, clearly angry with himself that he isn't able to do something simple like holding a glass of blood.

"It will be okay William. You'll heal." Angel tells him.

"Yeah? How bloody long will that take?" Spike asks angrily.

"I don't know William. I don't know." Angel admits "But you don't have to do this alone, I'm here." Angel says lifting the glass to Spike's face, which he turns into Vampire's face and Drinks.

"So are we Spike." Cordelia says to Spike as from the second she entered this room and saw how badly he was hurt she decided to forget about what he has done in the past. She meant what she said to Angel earlier, Spike is his family, which makes him hers as well.

"I'm pathetic." Spike says in a small whisper to Angel.

"No you're not." Angel says back and feels something that he hasn't felt towards Buffy, since he lost his soul, anger.

Once Spike finishes his blood Angel hands the glass to Gunn who puts it on the bedside table.

"I'll let you get some more sleep." Angel says about five minutes later when he feels Spike's exhaustion through their connection.

"Your leaving?" Spike asks in a quiet voice.

"Just going downstairs so that you can get some sleep, but I'll be back in a second if you need anything." Angel tells him.

"Okay." Spike response, as Cordelia and Fred stand up.

"Sire." Spike says quietly as Angel starts to stand up. "Yeah William?" Angel asks.

"Can you let Nibblet know that I'm alright? She going to worry till she knows." Spike requests.

"Nibblet? Dawn right?" Angel asks confused until he remembers what Spike called the young girl earlier.

"Yeah, she cares 'bout me, Red, Anya and Glinda two. Only ones that do." Spike tells his sire.

"I'll let Dawn know." Angel promises "Get some sleep William." Angel says as he exits the room his team in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Angel." Cordelia says hugging Angel once they reach downstairs because she knows Angel well enough to know how hard seeing Spike so hurt is for him.

"Thank you and thank you for what you said, it meant the world to William. Made him feel like you accept him and that you actually care even though you don't have to." Angel tells her "It seemed like that surprised him. That he wasn't expecting it." Angel comments.

"That surprises you?" Cordelia asks surprised.

"What do you mean?" Angel asks confused.

"Come on Angel, don't you remember how they treated you when you lived here? How Xander treats anyone that's not human? Spike may have been helping them but I doubt they made him feel like one of the gang. I doubt they made him feel like anything other than a monster." Cordelia tells him.

"He seems to care about Dawn." Wesley points out "And Anya, Willow and whoever this Glinda is." He reminds them.

"He probably treated Dawn as more than a little kid, she likely gave him a chance to prove himself to her." Cordelia says remembering what the young girl was like "Anya's an ex demon herself, not surprising they got along. Willow most likely took time, you know what she can be like, but I'm not surprised that he seems to care about her" Cordelia says looking at Angel "But Giles and Xander I doubt they treated him with any kind of gratitude or anywhere remotely close decently. Or let him forget what he was." Cordelia says leaving out Buffy because she doesn't want to say how she suspected Spike was treated by her.

"It would explain a lot." Angel mutters to himself wondering just how badly his Childe has been treated while he has been in Sunnydale.

"How does someone hurt a vampire that badly?" Gunn asks confused breaking the silence that the room has been in since Angels mutter.

"He was hurt by a Slayer; they were created to hurt vampires." Angel explains. "I've better call Dawn." Angel says pulling his phone out of his pocket "I'll do it." Cordelia says taking the phone out of Angel's hands and replacing it with his glass of blood.

"Don't look at me like that; what were you planning to do if Buffy answered the phone?" Cordelia asks.

"I didn't think of that." Angel admits.

"Clearly. She would know it was you the second you spoke, maybe even before you did, and you're not in any state to deal with her at the moment." Cordelia tells Angel. Angel doesn't object because he knows that she is right "What are you planning to do if she answers you're call?" Angel asks Cordelia interested.

"Pretend that I'm a friend of Dawn's from school." Cordelia says exiting the mansion as she wants to make this phone out of both Angel and Spike's hearing range.

Looking through the contacts of Angel's phone she is unsurprised to find that the number she needs is in the contact list.

She presses call and within a few rings someone picks up and the second that person picks up she realises that it is Buffy and she is even gladder that Angel didn't make the phone call. "Hello, can I speak to Dawn please." Cordelia says attempting to make her voice sound like a teenager's.

"Cordelia?" Buffy asks surprised recognizing the voice even though Cordelia attempted to hide it and Cordelia realises that she should have gotten Fred to make the call.

"Yes, it's me. Can I talk to Dawn?" Cordelia requests feeling like there is no point in denying it.

"You're calling about Spike, aren't you? Aren't you? How is he? Is he okay?" Buffy asks concerned.

"Why are you asking? You don't care." Cordelia says coldly.

"Yes…" Buffy begins to say but Cordelia cuts her off.

"I had the vision of you attacking Spike. I felt everything you felt when you were hurting him, and I've seen what you've done to him. You don't do that to someone you care about. You don't even hurt your enemies the way you hurt Spike." Cordelia says angrily.

"You're in Sunnydale." Buffy says surprised.

"Yes. Angel's my family and he needed me. His family needed me. So I'm here." Cordelia tells Buffy.

"Cordelia, Spike's not like Angel, he doesn't have a… " Buffy begins to say before once again Cordelia cuts her off.

"Don't even start with that." Cordelia says angrily "Spike may not have a soul but he's not evil. In the half an hour I have spent with him I have seen that for a fact. You who has spent years with him should have seen that." Cordelia says angrily "Now please get Dawn, she's the one I want to talk to. The only one." Cordelia tells Buffy in a final tone of voice.

"Hold on." Buffy says.

"Cordelia how's Spike? Is Angel helping him? Can I come and see him?" Dawn asks quickly the second he takes the phone from her sister.

"One question at a time Dawn." Cordelia requests "Spike's in a bad way. Angel's trying to help him but he's not doing too well. I'm not sure if you can visit I'll have to talk to Angel." Cordelia tells Dawn.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Dawn requests. "Please Cordelia, I have to do something."

"I'm not sure. How about I hand you over to Angel and you can ask him." Cordelia says heading back inside the mansion.

"Here it's Dawn. She wants to know if there is anything she can do to help." Cordelia says handing the phone over to Angel.

"Hi Dawn."

"Angel can I come and see him? Please?" Dawn requests.

"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow once he's healed a bit." Angel says to her as when they were in the alley earlier you couldn't see all of Spike's injuries and he isn't quite sure if Dawn could handle seeing how bad he really is.

"What about something else? Do you want me to get him some of his things from his crypt?" Dawn asks wanting to do something to help.

"Actually yes. That would be good. Thanks Dawn." Angel tells her.

"Okay. I'll head over their now." Dawn tells Angel.

"Dawn wait." Angel says before Dawn has a chance to hang up. "What cemetery is Spike's crypt in?" Angel asks.

"Restfield." Dawn answers.

"Okay Dawn. Don't enter the cemetery. I'm sending Cordelia and Wesley, do you remember him?" Angel asks curious.

"Yeah." Dawn answers.

"Okay, they are going to meet you there. Don't go into the cemetery until they are with you." Angel requests.

"Okay, tell them I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Dawn says before hanging up the phone.

"Where will you be in twenty minutes?" Buffy asks her sister as she walks back into the lounge room.

"None of your business." Dawn responds angrily.

"Hey." Buffy says stoping her sister from exiting the room. "You are my responsibility, so I am not going to let you go without knowing where you are going." Buffy informs her sister.

"Since when?" Dawn asks angrily "Ever since you've been back you haven't cared where I am. Spike, Willow, Tara and even Anya, they care. They are the ones who have made sure I'm okay." Dawn says angrily "But if it will help me get out of here faster then fine. I'm meeting Cordelia and Wesley at Spike's to help them get some of his stuff for them to take back to him." Dawn says angrily "Oh and for the record Angel said I can't see Spike until he heals a bit. That's how bad he's hurt." Dawn says angrily before storming out the room.

"Oh god." Buffy says sinking to her knees when she hears the door slam.

"Buffy?" Willow asks concerned from her place walking down the stairs.

"What have I done?" Buffy says upset.

"Buffy?" Willow says rushing over to her.

"How could I do that? He loved me and I used him. I told him he was a monster, beneath me and I kept using him and now, oh god, what if Angel can't help him? What have I done?" Buffy says looking at her friend.

"Buffy what do you mean you used him?" Willow asks confused.

"I felt like I was empty so I used him. I knew he thought he loved me so he wouldn't turn me away, but as soon as I got what I needed, I hurt him. I told him he was nothing. How could I do that to him?" Buffy asks her friend becoming truly disgusted with herself when she comprehends just what she has been doing to the vampire for the past few months.

"Wait. You've been having sex with Spike?" Willow asks surprised and Buffy gives her a small nod. "For how long?"

"It started after the singing demon was in town. We destroyed a house and then I punched him and told him it would never happen again, but I kept going back. I kept using him. I kept hurting him. Why did I do that?" Buffy asks as she cries into the best friends arms. Willow is shocked at her best friends' words. She feels anger because Spike became her friend over the summer but at the same time her heart goes out to Buffy because she can see that now she truly realises what she did, that she feels bad. As she holds her friend she can't help but think that she hopes Angel doesn't find out any of what Buffy just told her because that won't end well for anyone If he does.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out at some point on Saturday. Please leave a review or comment to let me know what you think.

* * *

After Dawn leaves her house she quickly walks, almost runs to the entrance to the cemetery where Spike's crypt is. For five minutes she looks around in every direction waiting for any sign of Cordelia and Wesley. After what feels like forever but has only actually been a few minutes Dawn sees a car pull up and Wesley and Cordelia exit.

"How is he?" Dawn asks running towards them.

"Not too good Dawn." Cordelia tells her truthfully.

"Is that why Angel won't let me see him?"

"Yeah it is." Wesley tells her as he had that conversation with Angel before they left the Mansion.

"I can handle it. I saw him after Glory tortured him, and that was my fault. I can handle seeing what Buffy did to him." Dawn tells the pair.

"Who's Glory?" Cordelia asks, exchanging a look with Wesley, confused though the name does sound kind of familiar.

"She was a hell god. She wanted me. Spike wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know. It was the battle against her that Buffy died in." Dawn explains "Please I need to see him."

Cordelia walks over to Dawn and stand right informs of her and puts both her hands on Dawn's shoulders "Dawn I don't know Spike that well and it was hard for me to see him like this. By telling you that you can't see Spike Angel isn't being mean. He's trying to protect both of you. He knows that if Spike sees you upset at how hurt he is then he is likely to get upset as well, and he is likely to feel even worse about himself than he already does." Cordelia tells her before giving her a hug.

"Is Angel taking good care of him?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, he is." Wesley says with a comforting smile.

"Spike's crypt's this way." Dawn says pointing in the direction that they have to go in.

* * *

After Wesley and Cordelia leave Angel sits down in the lounge area of the Mansion with Gunn and Fred, finally getting around to drinking the blood he prepared for himself earlier.

"So you used to live here?" Gunn asks looking around the room.

"Yes. For about a year and a half." Angel tells them.

"Nice. You've always had a thing for fancy places then." Gunn observes.

"Not always." Angel tells him "Darla had a thing nice places. She would only let us stay in them. I didn't care but it became a habit." Angel explains then all a sudden he feels fear and something he can't place through the connection he shares with Spike. "Stay down here." Angel says before running up the stairs.

Gunn and Fred exchange confused and concerned looks but neither attempt to follow Angel as they know that it would be best if they didn't if Angel told them not to.

When he reaches upstairs Angel is surprised to find Spike is having a nightmare, after standing in shock for several seconds Angel rushes to his Childe's side.

_Spike's nightmare... _

_Spike lying on the ground unable to move with Buffy standing before him "You're beneath me, you're an evil, soulless thing, and you got what your deserved." Dream Buffy tells him only to be replaced with Darla. _

"_Angelus doesn't want to be part of this family anymore; he doesn't want you, he never did and he never will." Dream Darla tells him before disappearing and being replaced with Drusilla._

"_Oh look at my little William. All alone has no one who cares." Drusilla says before disappearing and being replaced with Angel _

"_Look at you William, you're pathetic. Letting the slayer beat you and not even fighting back." Angel no Angelus tells him before he just stands their looking down on Spike with disgust. Before Angelus can say anymore Spike hears Angel, but not the Angel that is taunting him in his dreams but the Angel from the waking world "Spike, wake up. Come on William. It's okay. You're safe. Wake up." Angel's, calming, loving, frantic, voice tells him. _

"_You're wrong, all of you." Spike says as Darla, Drusilla, Buffy and Angelus reappearing in front of him "He cares." Spike tells them before forcing himself awake. _

_End of nightmare _

"Sire?" Spike asks as soon as he wakes hoping that he didn't just imagine Angel's comforting voice coming to him in his nightmare.

"Right here William. I'm right here." Angel says and it's in that instance that Spike realises he is in his Sire's arms.

"Thank you." Spike says quietly.

"What for?" Angel asks confused.

"For wanting me." Spike responds.

"You don't have to thank me for that William. I'll always want you." Angel says placing a small kiss on Spike's forehead.

Angel wants to ask about what Spike's dream was about as he can feel Spike's emotion and can tell that he isn't ready to start to talk about it, but what he does want is for Angel to just hold him.

* * *

When Wesley, Cordelia and Dawn enter Spike's crypt, Wesley and Cordelia, who have never been to Spike's crypt, are shocked at what they see.

"Wait until you see the lower level." Dawn says noticing there impressed looks as she walks over to the stone that covers up the entrance to the lower level. "Can you give me a hand?" Dawn requests, and Cordelia and Wesley quickly head over to help her.

Dawn is the first one down the ladder and she quickly turns on all the lamps Spikes has to bathe the room in light.

"See. It's nice down here. Isn't it?" Dawn tells the others two.

"Yeah it is." Wesley admits looking around.

"How does he get electricity here?" Cordelia asks curious.

"I don't know. He's never explained that." Dawn admits.

"Well Dawn you come here a lot. What do you think he would want?" Cordelia asks.

"Um." Dawn says looking around "Some clothes most likely." Dawn comments heading over to his draws.

"What about other things. Do you know of anything that he is particularly connected two?" Wesley asks while he looks around the room.

"Um yeah there is. "Dawn says turning back around to face them "Cordelia. That draw next to you. When I showed up here over the summer one night he was going through it. He told me that it is all the important things he has collected over the years are in there. The things that mean the most to them." Dawn tells her.

"Maybe we should leave it then. Ask Angel what he thinks." Wesley suggests unsure if they should take things that mean so much to the vampire in case what he has in there is private.

"Or we just take the whole draw with us without looking in it." Cordelia says pulling the draw out "Is that Angel?" Cordelia asks placing the draw on the bed, so that she can have a look at the picture of the top "It is." Cordelia says surprised. "I thought his hair now was bad." She mumbles to herself.

"Here's some clean clothes. Do you think there is anything else he would want?" Dawn asks looking around the room as she places the clothes on top of the draw.

"I don't know Dawn." Wesley comments "Maybe we should have asked him before we came." He adds.

"We can always make another trip if there is something in particular he wants." Cordelia reminds them "Let's just get this stuff to him." Cordelia tells Dawn and Wesley before turning to Wesley, who is looking at Spike's book collection and is becoming surprised at some of the volumes he has, and says "You're carrying that."

"I guessed that." Wesley responds picking up the draw and following Cordelia and Dawn upstairs.

"Oh wait." Dawn says before Wesley and Cordelia can leave the crypt. "I just realised something Spike will want." Dawn says jogging over to the fridge where she grabs a jar which is on the shelf next to it.

"What's in their?" Cordelia asks curious.

"Something he likes to add to his Blood. We can go now." Dawn says adding it to Wesley's already large pile and the trio walk to the exit of the cemetery. "I better get going. Tell Spike that I love him." Dawn tells Wesley and Cordelia.

"Not so fast." Cordelia tells Dawn "We're giving you a lift home. Get in." Cordelia tells the young girl.

"Thanks." Dawn says appreciatively as she gets in the back of the car. Wesley and Cordelia in the front.

* * *

Ever since their conversation after Spike woke from his nightmare both vampires have been silent. Angel just holding his Childe in his arms while Spike allows himself to feel that someone besides Dawn does truly care about him. After a while Spike once again falls asleep but Angel makes no effort to move.

* * *

After dropping Dawn back home Wesley and Cordelia make their way back to the mansion, where as they walk in the first thing they notice is Angel's absence. "Where's Angel?" Cordelia asks as Wesley puts the draw of Spike stuff, with the clothes on top, on the table.

"Up with Spike." Fred tells her.

"Did something else happen?" Wesley asks curious.

"Not really sure." Gunn informs them.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asks confused.

"About fifteen minutes after you two left Angel went running upstairs told us to wait down here; he hasn't been back down since." Gunn explains.

"That's a concern." Wesley comments as he and Cordelia sit down on the couches.

"Maybe we should go and make sure they are alright." Fred suggests several minutes later.

"No need. I'm here." Angel says walking down the stairs.

"How's Spike doing?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"As well as can be expected." Angel tells her.

"We got him some clean clothes and there was draw that Dawn said he kept important things that he has collected over the years in, so we brought that as well. Also there is a jar of some kind of plant that Dawn said Spike likes to add to his blood. We brought that to. It's all on the table." Cordelia tells Angel.

"Thanks." Angel tells his friend sincerely.

"If there is anything else he wants just let us know and now that we know where to go we can go get it." Cordelia tells Angel.

"I'll ask when he wakes up again." Angel tells her. "Look I know you are all here to help but there is no point you hanging around here doing nothing. We're only going to be here until Spike is well enough to move so Cordelia, Wes, why don't you show Gunn and Fred a bit of Sunnydale. Maybe take them to the Bronze." Angel suggests.

"What's going on Angel?" Wesley asks with a frown "Why do you want us all out of here?" As he realises that he is likely to have a reason for wanting all of them out of the Mansion.

"You all saw Spike. You saw all the dried blood and the dirt he has all over him. I've got to wash that off. See what is bruising and what is just dirt. It would make things more comfortable for Spike if no one else was here." Angel explains.

"Well then, let's go to the Bronze." Cordelia says with a smile "Wow. Been a while since I've said that." She says with a small chuckle "Thankfully I have something else to wear." Cordelia says grabbing her bag "You to Fred." She says pulling the young girl with her upstairs so that they can get changed.

"So we go to this Bronze then what?" Gunn asks "We're we all going to sleep?"

"There are plenty of rooms upstairs. Take your pick." Angel tells them.

"How many of them are actually suitable for humans to sleep in?" Gunn asks curious.

"Enough." Angel tells him as he peeked inside of each room on his way back down stairs.

"Well then I'm good with that." Gunn tells Angel and the three man sit in silence for thirty five minutes until the Girls return downstairs.

"Lookin' good, Cordelia and Fred." Gunn tells the pair when they return down stairs Cordelia in a light blue halter neck dress that goes to just above her knees and Fred in a denim skirt and a white t-shirt.

"Why thank you Gunn." Cordelia says with a smile. "What do you think?" Cordelia asks walking over to Angel.

"You look great." Angel tells her with a smile "Have you got Sta..?" Angel begins to asks but Cordelia cuts him of.

"Stakes, crosses, small weapons?" Cordelia finishes. "Check, check and check. All in my bag" Cordelia says to him.

"What is this place?" Gunn asks interested.

"A nightclub." Cordelia tells him.

"You need that many weapons at a nightclub?" Gunn asks doubtful.

"Yes." Angel, Cordelia and Wesley say together "Its Sunnydale. The Bronze is like second on the list of most common places for a demon or vampire attack to occur, right behind the cemeteries." Cordelia tells him "No third." Cordelia corrects "I forgot the old high school." She realises. "No wait, it's forth. Buffy's house is the third most common place." Cordelia once again corrects.

"Sounds like a great place." Gunn says sarcastically.

"Hey, you try growing up here; it was the only place you could go. Yeah you had to deal with demon or vampires attacks every week but so does everywhere in Sunnydale. Most people have just gotten so good at denying that any of it happened." Cordelia tells Gunn, sounding angry at him for insulting her Home Town even though most the time she can't stand the place.

"Unless something comes up we'll be back in a couple of hours. Does that work for you?" Cordelia asks Angel.

"Yeah, it does." Angel tells her "Be careful, alright. All of you." Angel says as Cordelia, Fred, Wesley and Gunn looking at each one of them as they exit the mansion.

"We will." Cordelia yells back as Angel heads back upstairs.

* * *

Ever since she returned go home after going to Spike's crypt Dawn has shut herself in her room and has refused to come out.

"Dawnie, its Tara. Can I come in?" Tara voice asks.

"Yes." Dawn says in response as Tara is one of the only people that she actually does want to talk to. Tara enters the room and walks over and sits down on the edge of Dawn's bed, which she is laying in the middle of.

"Xander and Anya are here." Tara tells the young girl.

"I heard." Dawn says in response.

"Well we were taking about going to the Bronze and were wondering what you think of that." Tara tells her.

"The Bronze?" Dawn asks shocked "You were talking about going to the Bronze when just this morning Buffy hurt Spike so bad that Angel won't allow anyone to see him, how could you? I thought you cared." Dawn says upset.

"I do care Dawn. I do." Tara tells the young girl calmly "Which is why we were talking about it. I know you're worried about Spike, I am too. That's why Willow suggested it; So that we could have something else to focus on besides our worry for Spike." Tara tells her.

"Is Buffy going?" Dawn asks after several minutes of silence.

"Yes she is."

"Then I'm not." Dawn informs her.

"Dawn I know you're mad and I don't blame you, but Buffy does feel bad about what she did." Tara says kindly.

"So that's supposed to make things better? She used Spike, my best friend, as her punching bag and I'm just supposed to forgive her because she's sorry. I don't think so." Dawn says angrily.

"You don't have to forgive her. You should and I'm sure eventually you will, but forgiving Buffy isn't what this about. This is about all of us going out and doing something so that we don't go crazy with worry over Spike." Tara explains.

"I'll go." Dawn says quietly several minutes later "I don't promise I'll be nice to Buffy, but I'll go." Dawn tells her.

"Good choice." Tara says with a smile "See you down stairs once you're ready." Tara tells her before exiting the room.

Twenty minutes later the Scoobies are on their way to The Bronze unaware of whom they are going to run into once they get there.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out once I get eight reviews, I will go back to updating ever three days after this I just want to see how many reviews I can get on a chapter. Please leave a review or comment to let me know what you think.

* * *

Once he reaches the bedroom Angel once again climbs into bed next to Spike and moves the younger vampire back into his arms, taking extra care not to wake him. For almost half an hour they stay like that until Spike begins to stir.

"Where is everyone?" Spike asks curious once he is fully awake when he realises that there isn't another person in the mansion.

"Sent them to the Bronze. I thought that they could use some fun." Angel explains.

"What aren't you telling me?" Spike asks as he can sense that there is something that Angel is leaving out.

"You needed to get all this dried Blood and dirt cleaned off you and you can't do it on your own. I thought you would prefer it if there was no one else here." Angel explains.

"Yeah I would." Spike tells him. "Do I really smell that bad?" Spike asks with an insulted look.

"You always smell bad." Angel tells him.

"Hey! I smell amazing." Spike says after once again giving Angel an insulting look. "You're the one who smells horrible." Spike jokes.

"And you look it." Angel tells him "Which is why you need the bath. Get all the dirt and blood washed away to see you're pretty face." Angel says moving Spike off of him so that he can stand up.

"Knew you thought I was a pretty face." Spike responds.

"Don't let it go to your head." Angel says walking across the room "I'm going to go see what state the bathroom is in." Angel says exiting the room.

* * *

On Cordelia's suggestion the members of Angel's investigations decided to walk to the Bronze instead of driving.

"I thought you said that this place is Vamp City. I don't see any." Gunn tells Cordelia as walk through the alley's near the Bronze.

"It is, but it is also the city that has the Slayer. Most are stupid enough to do things out in the open." Cordelia explains as they arrive at the entrance, but she knows that her words aren't exactly always true.

"Then what's with all the weapons if they don't do things in the open?" Gunn asks.

"Because the Bronze is an exception." Cordelia asks as they enter "They've redecorated." Cordelia says surprised as they enter.

"It's been what two? Three years? Since you've been here? And you're surprised that things have changed." Gunn comments surprised.

"This is Sunnydale. Things never change." Cordelia comments looking at him.

"Cordelia is that you?" A girl says coming up to Cordelia.

"Yeah it is." Cordelia says with a smile.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. It's soo nice to see you again." The girl tells her.

"Yeah. You too." Cordelia responds it being clear to anyone who knows Cordelia well that she isn't being sincere.

"Well I've got to get going, but it was soo nice seeing you again." The girl says to Cordelia before leaving.

"Queen Cordelia's still influencing people I see." Wesley says to Cordelia with a smile.

"You better believe it." Cordelia tells him.

"Who was she?" Fred asks interested as they arrive at a table.

"I'm not completely sure." Cordelia tells for which she receives surprised looks from both Gunn and Fred back.

"What? I was very popular. A lot of people knew me and I didn't really know them." Cordelia explains "I don't remember her so she must have been one of them." Cordelia tells them.

"How about I go get us some drinks." Wesley suggests.

"Sounds good. I'll give you a hand." Gunn says getting up and heading to the bar.

"So did you come here often when you lived here?" Fred asks Cordelia interested from her place on the opposite couch.

"Yeah. In Sunnydale it's the only place to be." Cordelia tells her looking around the bar and remembering rall the fond memories that she has had at the club, and all the not so found ones.

"We didn't have anything like this where I grew up." Fred reveals.

"Really?" Cordelia says surprised and Fred nods and says "Not that I would know if we did. I didn't spend much time out. I didn't have a whole lot of friends." She explains.

Cordelia is unsure what to say to that and is thankful when Gunn and Wesley return with the drinks.

"Thanks." Cordelia and Fred tell the pair as they sit back down "So Wes, it must feel nice to actually be allowed in the Bronze without sneaking in." Cordelia tells him.

"How do you know about that?" Wesley asks surprised.

"I'm Cordelia. Remember."

"Right. Of course." Wesley comments taking a drink of his drink.

"Dude you had to sneak in here." Gunn comments surprised. "I see kids in here."

"Once, when I first arrived. I was very different back then." Wesley informs the others.

"Weren't we all?" Cordelia reminds him as she remembers what she was like "Oh no." Cordelia says when she notices who just walked in.

"What?" Gunn, Fred, and Wesley ask concern. "Look who just walked in." Cordelia tells them.

"Oh." Wesley says looking in the direction of the door and seeing immediately why Cordelia said what she did. "Maybe they won't notice us." Wesley comments as after a conversation he had in the car with Cordelia after dropping Dawn home he is aware of why she said what she said.

"When are we ever that lucky?" Cordelia asks.

"Maybe who won't notice us?" Gunn asks confused.

"Buffy. Her and her friends just walked in." Cordelia explains.

"I thought they were friends of both of you as well." Gunn says confused.

"They are." Cordelia and Wesley say together "But I may have yelled at Buffy over the phone earlier when I wanted to speak to Dawn, and they will want to know how's Spike's doing but we don't have anything to tell them." Cordelia explains.

"Oh, that makes sense. Which one's Buffy?" Gunn asks wanting to know which one is the famous Buffy.

"The one in the back skirt." Wesley tells him. "She cut her hair." He comments.

"That you notice." Cordelia says to Wesley surprised remembering how long it took him to notice when she got her hair cut.

"How could someone that small do so much damage to a Vampire?" Gunn asks surprised.

"She's the Slayer." Wesley and Cordelia say together. "It's what she does." Cordelia tells him.

"So that's the chick Angel loves." Gunn comments looking at Buffy.

"Yep that's her. The famous Buffy." Cordelia tells him.

"She's hot I'll give her that, but why did Angel go so psyco over her?" Gunn asks interested.

"Incoming." Cordelia says before anyone can answer Gunn's question.

"What?" Gunn asks confused.

"We've been spotted." Cordelia tells him as Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya walk over to them.

* * *

When Angel enters the bathroom he is surprised to find that it is in perfect condition, until he realises that it's likely no other demon or vampire lived in the mansion after him in case he came back and made them pay. He runs the water for the bath then returns to get Spikes.

"Who's pants am I wearing?" Spike asks as soon as Angel re-enters the bedroom as he has realised that the pants he is wearing are definitely not his.

"An old pair of mine." Angel tells him.

"Should have known." Spike comments "The black should have made it clear. Don't you have anything that's not black?" Spike asks curious.

"You're one to talk." Angel argues back.

"Hey! I have some variety in my wardrobe." Spike tells him.

"You've been wearing the same coat for twenty five years." Angel points out.

"So? I like it." Spike tells him "But I do wear others sometimes. Plus I have colour in my wardrobe." Spikes tells him.

"You have colour." Angel says surprised "Besides red you mean?" Angel asks.

"Yes, besides red." Spike responds after rolling his eyes. "The top I was wearing wasn't black, not completely." Spike points out then realises "Probably ruined now."

"I'll get you another one." Angel tells him.

"Thanks Sire."

"The waters running." Angel tells Spike.

"Well I guess you better go catch it." Spike tells Angel which causes him to roll his eyes.

"Funny. Really hilarious Spike." Angel says sarcastically.

"I try." Spike says with his trademark grin "I'm just waiting on you Sire. Can't exactly walk by myself." Spike says and the second he does Angel can feel the self-hate and frustration that Spike feels at being so week.

"You'll be healed again in no time William." Angel tells him as he walks over to the bed, lifts the blanket off Spike and picks him up.

"Injuries like this won't be for a few weeks. You know that Sire." Spike reminds him.

"I'll see what I can do to lessen that time." Angel informs Spike trying to think of a way to allow Spike to heal quicker.

"Don't let Red use magic to try and heal me. Even if she suggests it." Spike tells Angel.

"Why not?" Angel asks curious guessing Red is Willow.

"She's been going down a dark path since she brought back Buffy. She nearly destroyed herself and things between her and Glinda before she realised what she would be losing if she continued. I won't have her going down that path again because of me." Spike tells Angel, sure that she would consider using Magic to heal him as, despite his objections; she did more than once over the summer when Buffy was gone.

"No Willow magic. Got it." Angel says as they enter the bathroom. "Is Willow's girlfriend really called Glinda or is that just one of your nick names?" Angel asks curious.

"Nickname. Real names Tara. I call her Glinda 'coz she's a good witch." Spike explains. "Sire the water." Spike says as he notices that the water is about to overflow the bath.

"Crap." Angel says walking over and turning off the tap so the water doesn't overflow.

"Do you think you can sit up in the bath on your own?" Angel asks.

"Yes. It's my legs, ribs and arm that are broken; I can sit up alright on my own. I'm not completely useless." Spike tells him.

"Never said you were." Angel tells him "I'm going to sit you on the edge of the bath so that you can remove your pants." Angel says as he places him on the edge.

Once he helps Spike to sit on the edge of the bath Angel takes a set back as Spike attempts, but does not succeed, in trying to remove his pants. "Bullocks, gonna need your help. I can't do it." Spike says as his broken and fractured ribs prevent him from bending over too much. He can't move his legs much as he can feel them attempting to start to heal themselves and he can't use one of his hands for the same reason and the one arm he can uses he has to be careful with because he can feel that while his dislocated shoulder is partially healed it's not completely.

Without a word Angel walks over and removes Spike's pants for him and then once more lifts him and carefully places him in the bath leaning him against the side so that he can sit up.

"I'll be in the other room. Let me know if you need anything." Angel tells Spike as he walks across and out of the room.

"I'll tell you when I'm finished." Spike says as Angel exits.

For half an hour Spike soaks in the bath, using his less damaged arm to wash the blood off his face, being determine to be able to do that without Angel's help despite the pain it causes. Finally once he is sure all the blood and dirt is gone Spike uses the connection he shares with Angel to let him know he is ready.

"Good timing I was just warming some blood. I'll be up in a minute." Angel responds also through their connection.

When Angel enters the room he first pulls the plug out of the bath before grabbing a towel and placing it over his chest which he uses to wrap Spike once he picks him up and carries him into the bedroom.

Once he enters the room Angel places Spike sitting up on the edge of the bed, where he dry's Spike and then helps him into another pair of large sweatpants.

"Yours I'm guessing." Spike comments as he does.

"Yeah. So most of it was bruising, not dirt." Angel comments frowning as he notices marks Spike's body is covered in.

"Yeah, figured it was. That alley wasn't that dirty." Spike tells him "You know I don't need these." Spike says referring to the pants.

"Yes you do." Angel tells him.

"Why?" Spike asks confused as he has no reason to cover up in front of Angel.

"Because I don't want my team traumatised if they unexpectedly come in here." Angel tells him as he moves Spike so that he is sitting on left side of the bed comfortably instead of on the edge.

"Thought you said I had a pretty face." Spike says referring to Angel's earlier comment.

"If they came in here when you didn't have your pants on, they'll be seeing a lot more than your face." Angel says sitting next to Spike. "Do you think you can hold your blood or do you want a hand?" Angel asks the other vampire.

"I'll try." Spike says and Angel hands him the glass of Blood. Spike drinks down several large mouthfuls before he pauses and lowers the glass "This is just your blood, no animal." he tells Angel.

"Yeah it is." Angel tells him.

"Why?"

"Because it will help you heal faster." Angel tells him.

"What about you? How much blood have you now given me today? How much have you drunk to replace it?" Spike asks concerned.

"Enough. I'm fine William; you need my blood more than I do at the moment." Angel says sliding down the bed a little so that he is lying instead of sitting.

Spike frowns but doesn't comment, he just drinks the rest of the blood, because he knows there is no point arguing with Angel on this topic, even though he may want to. He decides on this as he can see that Angel is tied and week from giving him so much of his blood. Once he finishes the blood Spike puts the glass on the bedside table and with difficulty sides down so that he is also laying down. "Thank you. For everything." Spike says to Angel before tenderly kissing him on the lips.

As they kiss Angel puts his arms around Spike and uses them to pull him in as close to possible to his body. Despite their history, everything that has happened between them as they kiss both feel like no time has passed since they last did. The feel of each other's lips and the movements off their tongues is familiar and the kiss its self is full of tenderness. It's not rushed or frenzied. It's calm and loving. It's the kind of kiss they have never had with each other before.

"I've missed this. Us like this." Spike admits once they break apart more than ten minutes later.

"So have I." Angel says as he thinks how he has never been more glad that Cordelia had a vision.

"Of course if we were how we were back then Angelus would already have me on my stomach by now pounding into me, not caring how hurt I was." Spike reminds him.

"I'm not Angelus anymore." Angel says as he moves the blanket so that it's covering both of them.

"And I'm not William the Bloody." Spike tells him.

"Guess that's what we've got to do now. Figure out who we are now." Angel suggests.

"Yeah. Guess we do." Spike says as he realises that for the first time in a really long time that he feels safe, close to someone.

For a long time Spike and Angel just lay there together. Neither speaking until they both full asleep. Angel holding Spike as close to him as he possibility can without Spike being completely on top of him.

* * *

As they walk to the Bronze Dawn makes sure that she isn't anywhere near her sister. Tara makes sure that she is right by Dawn so that she doesn't get separated. Most of the walk in spent in awkward silence as everyone else can sense the tension between the two sisters and they aren't really sure what to do about it.

"So do we want to dance or play pool or sit and talk first?" Xander asks as they enter the Bronze

"Dawn's not talking to Buffy. Why would you suggest that we continue to sit in this awkward silence?" Anya asks her boyfriend.

"Good point. Talking's out." Xander comments.

"Hey isn't that Cordelia and Wesley?" Willow asks noticing the group on the couches by the stairs.

"Yeah it is. What are they doing here?" Xander asks surprised.

"They're here to help Angel with Spike." Buffy tells him.

"Then why are they here instead of with Angel and Spike?" Anya asks confused.

"I don't know. Let's go ask." Buffy says interested in having another conversation with Cordelia after their earlier phone one.

"Cordelia fancy seeing you here." Xander says as the Scoobies walk over to the members of Angel's Investigations.

"Hi Xander." Cordelia responds.

"Wow Wesley." Xander comments looking Wesley up and down. "You've changed."

"Yeah, I guess I have. How are you?" Wesley asks curious.

"Pretty good. You?" Xander asks as Gunn clears his throat.

"Right." Cordelia realises "This is Gunn and Fred. They work with us." She explains.

"Hi Gunn, Fred. I'm Xander; this is Buffy, Dawn, Tara, Anya and Willow." Xander says pointing to each of them individually as he introduces them.

"How is he?" Buffy asks looking directly at Cordelia.

"Running himself into the ground trying to look after Spike." Cordelia tells Buffy standing up, and then she notices the look on Buffy's face "Oh you meant the Vampire the beat up not the one you've been in love with for years. Sorry." Cordelia says to Buffy.

"Cordelia I'm sorry about what I did to Spike, I really am." Buffy tells her.

"You Sorry? You beat Spike to a bloody mess and you think sorry is enough? Sorry doesn't help Spike heal faster. It doesn't ease Angel's worry. It doesn't change the fact that Spike can't do anything for himself or the fact that Angel's given most of his blood volume to Spike to help him heal and it doesn't make things better." Cordelia says angrily taking a step towards Buffy.

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy asks.

"Nothing. You've done enough." Cordelia says angrily.

"What is your problem? Really, what? Because it's definitely more than this. " Buffy says to her.

"You are. You think you can get away with everything, treat people however you want just because you are the Slayer." Cordelia says angrily.

"You really want to do this?" Buffy asks.

"Oh I really do." Cordelia responds.

"Enough, both of you." Wesley says standing between the two women stopping the glaring contest that is going on between them. "I would like you both to kindly remember that you are on the same side, and that fighting will do no one any good." Wesley says and before anyone can say anything a scream can be heard from outside. Everyone exchanges looks before they all race outside where they find five vampires attacking several people. Gunn and Buffy are the first to react when see the scene before them each taking on a vampire.

"Gunn catch." Cordelia says throwing a stake to her friend as she hands another to Wesley and they begin to take on the remaining two vampires. Buffy already having dusted one and is working on her second, while Gunn handled the last.

While the others are fighting the rest of the Scoobies and Fred get the people to safety and keep an eye out for other people who may stumble across them.

"Thanks." Buffy says to Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn when all the Vampires are dusted.

"You're welcome." Cordelia responds.

"Since when do you know how to fight?" Xander asks Cordelia curious. Surprised that she was able to dust a Vampire on her own.

"For a while now. Angel's been teaching me." Cordelia tells him.

"Huh." Xander comments clearly surprised and interested by the development.

"So why were you guys here tonight anyway?" Willow asks curious knowing that now Buffy and Cordelia aren't fighting anymore it is safe to do so.

"Angel told us to." Fred tells everyone.

"Why?" Dawn asks concerned "Spike hasn't gotten worse has he?"

"No he's still the same." Cordelia says confronting "Spike needs help to get all the dry blood and dirt cleaned away and Angel though it would be better if that occurred with no one else around." Cordelia explains.

"Oh okay." Dawn says relieved that the reason Angel's friends are at the Bronze isn't because Spike's injuries are worse than Angel first thought.

"Anyone else having bad mental imagers of Angel and Spike naked together?" Xander asks.

"Now I am." Gunn says looking disturbed. "Thanks man really."

"Why are they bad? Its Angel and Spike, both robust, toned, hot Vampires." Anya reminds her fiancée with a look on her face which says it would be a very good idea.

"Thanks Anya. Really thanks." Xander say, in the same disturbed tone of voice Gunn used, looking like he would like to wipe his mind with bleach.

"Another conversation topic, please." Wesley requests. Looking and sounding just as disturbed as Xander and Gunn.

"Why did they change the Bronze?" Cordelia asks curious, unlike the boys not looking disturbed by Xander's comments.

"A troll god destroyed half of it." Buffy tells her.

"Really?" Cordelia asks not sounding surprised but wanting to know if she heard right.

"Yep. Anya used to date him." Willow tells her.

"Really?" Cordelia asks this time sounding surprised.

"Anya knows everyone; she even met Angel a hundred years ago." Buffy informs Cordelia.

"I've lived for a long time; I've met a lot of people." Anya defends.

"Who wants to head back inside? Drinks on me." Xander tells everyone. "I need to consume many to get this idea of Spike and Angel out of my head."

"I never pass on free drinks." Gunn comments as everyone else nods and follows him back inside.

For a couple of hours the members of the Scoobies and Angel investigations sit, drink and share stories. Both reminiscing about what they did together in the past and telling the others stories from their respective adventures. Eventually they decided that it is time that leave. The Scoobies to their respective homes and the members of Angel investigations to the Mansion.

"You all head to bed. I'll let Angel know we're back." Cordelia says as the four members of Angel Investigations climb upstairs. Once the other three say goodnight to each other and her and enter the rooms that they have claimed as theirs Cordelia quietly opens the door to the room that Spike's in assuming that that is where she will find Angel. As she opens the door she is surprised to find Spike and Angel both asleep, Spike in Angel's arms, Angel holding him close to him. As she watches them she has to admit that they both look peaceful and happy which she knows can be a concern with Angel. Despite this she can't help but smile at them as she closes the door while making as little noise as possible.

"Seriously what is with him and blonds?" Cordelia asks herself as she makes her way down to the bedroom that she put her bag in earlier.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN2:** When I started writing this story I didn't attend for it to be slash. The relationship between Angel and Spike was meant to be that of a Childe and his Sire but when I was writing this chapter I realised that I had entered Slash territory without meaning to. I'm so sorry if there are people who are reading this story that don't like that I really really am, but it felt like the natural progression of the story, like I said it wasn't intentional, so I am sorry and I hope that you keep reading even though the relationship is Slash, because as I have written this entire story I can say that the slash isn't the focused. The relationship between Spike and Angel is and there is only a few places where it perfectly clear that it is a slash one. In other places it can be implied as either.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. I was going to wait until I got eight reviews before I updated this until I realised that that isn't fair. I'll update the next chapter Saturday.

* * *

The following morning unsurprisingly the two Vampires are the first awake.

"How you feeling?" Angel asks Spike after they exchange a long kiss, similar to the one they shared the night before.

Even though he knows that due to their connect Angel already knows the answer to the question Spike answers him anyway "Better." He says simply "Shoulder's fixed. Can feel the bones starting to mend. How's the bruising looking?" Spike asks curious.

"Let's see." Angel says lifting up the blanket so that he can have a look at the bruising on Spike's torso. "Better." Angel says after giving Spike a kiss on one of the larger bruises on Spike's upper chest which still looks like it is a fresh bruise while most of the others look like they are older.

"So when you planning on taking me back to LA? That's still the plan isn't it?" Spike asks feeling nervous worried if what happened the night before and earlier changed Angel's plan.

"Of course that's still the plan. I said I wasn't going back without you, didn't I?" Angel says wondering what made the once confident Spike to doubt himself and his worth.

"Yeah you did." Spike responds.

"As to when we go I was thinking either some point in the next few days. Maybe tonight if you're up for it." Angel suggests.

"I'm not fussed." Spike says "But I want to see Nibblet first. I can't disappear on her without seeing her. She'll never forgive me if I did." Spike reveals to Angel.

"Of course." Angel says understanding that. "It's only six thirty I doubt she'll be awake. I'll call her later tell her she can visit."

"Thanks Sire."

Spike and Angel lay together in silence for a while longer before Angel speaks again "How about some blood?"

"I am a little hungry now that you mention it." Spike reveals.

"You should have said something." Angel says movie Spike off of him so that he can get up.

"Will you relax." Spike requests "It's not a big deal." He tells the older Vampire.

"I don't relax, not even when I'm evil. Haven't you learnt that by now?" Angel says before exiting the room leaving the question unanswered but as he walks down the hall he is sure he can hear Spike laughing.

Angel enters the kitchen and gets the last two clean glasses and fills them both with Buffalo blood. This finishes the first container and opens and second. He once more adds his own blood to the glass that he intends to give to Spike. Just as he is putting the blood in the microwave her senses someone else's presence and turns to see Cordelia entering the kitchen.

"Morning." Cordelia says as she walks over to the fridge.

"Morning."

"Don't you have anything other than blood in here?" Cordelia asks frowning as she closes the door and takes a seat on one of the stools that are in the kitchen.

"Sorry no. I wasn't expecting anyone human." Angel tells her.

"It's alright; I'll go and get some food soon." Cordelia tells him. "How's Spike?" she asks curious.

"Better." Angel answers "His dislocated shoulder is now completely healed. Most of the bruising is starting to heal. The biggest problem is the broken bones. They will take a while, even for a vampire." Angel explains. "So how was the Bronze?"

"That's good about Spike." Cordelia tells him "The Bronze was… Interesting." Cordelia tells him trying to find the right word to use.

"Vampire attack." Angel guesses.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the only reason." Cordelia tells him "We ran into Buffy and the Scoobies." Cordelia explains.

"Oh." Angel comments.

"Yeah. I may have also almost gotten into a fight with Buffy." Cordelia reveals as the microwave beeps.

"What about?" Angel asks frowning.

"What she did to Spike and how that's hurting you." Cordelia explains "She apologised and I told her that it wasn't good enough. Then it kind a escalated to some issues I had when I still lived here." Cordelia explains "Wes stood between us. He tried to get us to stop yelling at each other but before we could actually fight we heard screams and went and dealt with the vampires then oddly enough all of us ended up drinking and telling stories together." Cordelia explains "Got to admit vampires can have very good timing sometimes." She says with a smile.

Angel isn't quite sure how to response to the news that Cordelia and Buffy almost got into a fight so decides to ask "What stories were told?"

"Just them filling us in on the events that have been happening around here lately. Us filling them in on what we've been doing." Cordelia explains. "Spike's done some incredible things since he's been here." Cordelia reveals.

"He has?" Angel asks interested.

"Yeah." Cordelia tells him "He endured torture from a hell god last year to protect Dawn and looked after her all summer; he even does his own patrols ever night. Sometimes more than one if he helps Buffy." Cordelia reveals. "Oh and did you know he can sing well?" Cordelia asks interested.

"No I didn't." Angel says surprised.

"Well he can. Apparently Xander conjured a musical demon a few months ago and the town basically became a musical, and they found out Spike can sing." Cordelia explains. "There is something you need to know. Before we left last night Willow pulled me aside and she told me to tell you that she has seen more change in Spike in the last two years than she thought was possible. That the good he does when he has no reason to amazes her. She said she's proud of him. She wanted you to know that." Cordelia reveals.

Angel is surprised by Cordelia's words and he realises that after Willow's description of what Spike has done also fills him with pride and made him realises that Spike has done something he thought was impossible, he has done good without a soul.

For several minutes nether Cordelia or Angel speak until Cordelia finally breaks the silence "So what's going on between you and Spike?" she asks curious as she has been waiting since she woke up to ask that question.

"What do you mean?" Angel asks turning towards the microwave to reheat the blood as he realises that it is likely to have gone cold.

"I came into your room last night to let you know we were back and you both asleep together and you were holding him awfully close." Cordelia tells him.

"Spike and I have a long history, a really long one; both of us are difference to whom we once were. We're going to try and figure out what that means." Angel says grabbing the blood out of the microwave.

"Uh huh. Vague much." Cordelia yells after Angel as he exits the room. "Guess I should go get food." Cordelia says to herself after Angel leaves as she realises that Gunn, Wesley and Fred will want food when they wake up.

Once he returns back upstairs he Angel places both the glasses of Blood on the bedside table then helps Spike to sit up. As his dislocated shoulder has been repaired Spike has full use of one of his arms again so once he is sitting up Spike is able to feed himself.

"So singing demon?" Angel asks knowing that Spike would have heard all of what Cordelia and he said in the kitchen.

"Yeah that was a horrible couple of days." Spike tells Angel "You ever seen a 600-pound Chirago demon making like Yma Sumac?"

"No."

"Trust me you don't want to." Spike tells him.

* * *

After her conversation with Angel in the kitchen Cordelia heads upstairs to get change before returning down stairs and leaving the Mansion in search for breakfast.

Luckily for her buying breakfast in Sunnydale isn't Cordelia is unfamiliar with. Once she leaves the mansion Cordelia heads to the shop she brought her breakfast from most often when she lives there. Once she gets there she orders breakfast for herself, Gunn, Fred and Wesley as well as Coffee for Angel. At first she is unsure of what to get Spike but then remembers one of Dawn's comments the night before and gets him some bacon.

As she is waiting for her food to be ready Cordelia hears someone say her name. As she turns she is surprised to see Giles.

"Giles. I'm so happy to see you." Cordelia says giving him a hug.

"Yes. I'm happy to see you two." Giles says as he awkwardly returns the hug.

"How are you?" Cordelia asks interested.

"I'm very well, and yourself?" Giles asks.

"I'm good too." Cordelia tells him.

"I didn't expect to see you here this morning." Giles admits.

"Yeah I didn't expect to be here. Angel got blood for him and Spike but because he wasn't expecting Wes, Gunn, Fred and I to join him he didn't get food, and we all need breakfast. So here I am." Cordelia explains.

"How is Spike doing? From what I understand he is seriously hurt." Giles asks interested.

"I haven't seen him yet this morning but Angel said that he's doing better which is good, but then again almost anything would be better than how hurt he was yesterday." Cordelia says as both Cordelia and Giles here's a voice say "Order for Chase."

"That's mine. I've got to go. Nice seeing you Giles." Cordelia says walking up to the counter, collecting and paying for the food before leaving.

"You to Cordelia." Giles says as he watches the girl leave the store.

* * *

Ten minutes later Cordelia is walking into the mansion with food for everyone. As she enters she finds Angel hanging up his phone.

"Who's was that?" Cordelia asks.

"Dawn. She's going to come by just after sun set to see Spike." Angel explains.

"Talking about Spike I brought you both back something." Cordelia says entering the kitchen.

"You did." Angel says surprised.

"Yeah. Hang on why isn't Dawn coming to Sunset?" Cordelia asks curious.

"She has school work to do." Angel explains.

"Ah okay." Cordelia says as they enter the kitchen. "I've got your coffee, and at first I wasn't sure what to get for Spike then I remembered that Dawn said last night that Spike likes to eat regular food, especially meat. So I got him bacon. Is that okay?" Cordelia asks.

"Yeah. That's good." Angel tells her.

"What smells so good?" Gunn asks walking into the kitchen.

"Breakfast." Cordelia says handing Angel Spike's food as well as the coffee she got for him.

Angel accepts the items from Cordelia then leaves the kitchen greeting Fred and Wesley, who are entering, as he does.

"I got you all your favourites, enjoy." Cordelia says giving everyone the right box of food.

* * *

Several hours later Angel, Spike, Gunn, Cordelia, Wesley and Fred are all in the bedroom Angel and Spike have been sharing. All of them sitting on the bed Angel, Cordelia and Spike sitting against the headboard, Wesley, Gunn and Fred across from them. After they ate breakfast Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Cordelia came up to the bedroom to keep Spike company as they know he can't move around on his own. They have been doing various activities together ever since.

"Okay that's it I'm done with poker. You keep winning." Gunn says throwing down the cards that they found, which they decided to play poker with, as Spike wins his fifth game in a row.

"What can I say? When you're lucky you're lucky, Charlie boy." Spike tells him.

"So what do we want to do now?" Wesley asks as he also puts his cards down.

"I saw a monopoly earlier we could play that." Fred suggests.

"NO!" Spike and Angel say together.

"Why not?" Wesley asks confused.

"That's Drusilla's. For about two weeks when we were all in Sunnydale she was obsessed with it. Made us play it with her over and over again." Angel explains.

"Yeah, I get why you wouldn't want to play it again anytime soon." Gunn says sympathetically.

"So if Monopoly is out do either of you have a suggestion then?" Cordelia asks the two vampires.

"How about I teach y'all a game we played back home." Fred suggests.

"Sounds good. What do you need?" Wesley asks the Texan.

"Just the deck of cards." Fred tells him. "The games called Bullshit."

"Sire you think Darla created it?" Spike joking asks Angel.

"Unless it involves Killing I doubt it." Angel comments as Fred begins to explain the rules.

The two vampires, three humans and the part demon play the game for about an hour at which point Angel realises that Due to all the healing Spike's body is attempting to do Spike is once again tied. So he sends everyone back downstairs. Angel himself stays with Spike until he falls asleep at which point he also heads downstairs where he and his team discuss work related and other things. They do that for two hour at which point they hear a knock on the door. Fred goes and answers the door and returns a minute later with Dawn.

"Hi Dawn. I'll check if he's awake." Angel tells the young girl. _"William, Dawn's here. You awake?" _Angel asks through their connection.

"Yeah. Send her up." Spike responds through the connection.

"Buffy does know you're here right?" Wesley asks concerned.

"Yep. Tara walked me here on her way to the magic box where everyone else is." Dawn explains.

"Good. Just thought I'd check." Wesley tells her.

"Spike's awake; you can go up and see him. He's in the first room on you left." Angel informs Dawn. "But Dawn." Angel says stopping her before she can race up the stairs "He looks bad. You need to be aware of that."

"I've seen him hurt bad Angel. I'll be okay." Dawn tells him before racing upstairs.

As soon as she enters the room she understands why everyone is warning her Spike looks worse than he has ever seen him. Even worse than when Glory tortured him. She is shocked by that until she remembers that she didn't see Spike until a while after Glory hurt him. She's seeing him now the day after he was hurt "Can I hug you?" Dawn asks hesitantly.

"Of course you can Bit, just be carefully. You don't want to hurt old Spike do you?" Spike says as Dawn walks over and carefully puts her arms around him. "Never." She whispers to him as she does.

* * *

As soon as Dawn enters the room that Spike is in Angel is able to sense it because Spike feel such strong emotion for her. Angel realises that he really does love her like a little sister. That he doesn't want to disappoint her and that he wants to protect her.

"You said that you brought some of the things that Dawn said are important to Spike back from his crypt, right?" Angel asks Cordelia curious.

"Yeah. Dawn said that Spike told her that everything in that draw is important to him." Cordelia explains pointing to the draw on the table.

Angel walks over to the table and after moving the clean clothes that they also brought for Spike he starts to look through the draw. The first thing he notices is picture of times throughout the years. As he looks through the collection of photographs and hand drawn pictures he realises that ever single hand drawn picture was done by him. What surprises him the most isn't that Spike has kept some of them for so many years but that he has them at all, as some of them he is positive he threw out upon finishing. Once he moves some of the pictures he finds bits and pieces that don't mean anything to him but obviously do to Spike. At the bottom of the draw Angel finds a small black book. Assuming that it is some of Spike's poetry Angel opens it and begins to read some pages eager to read the poetry that when he was Angelus he would have never admitted he liked. As he reads the pages he realises that the book isn't poetry and every single sentence he reads he gets angrier and angrier.

"Angel?" Cordelia asks concerned as she can tell by Angel's body language that he is getting angry.

"ANGEL. NO." Spikes worried voice is heard yelling thought the mansion.

"What's going on Angel?" Cordelia asks concerned but instead of an answer Angel goes running out of the mansion dropping the book as he does.

"STOP HIM." Spike yells as Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred race over to the book wanting to know what has Angel so angry. Cordelia gets to the book first and picks it up and holds it open to the page that Angel had it open to so that they all can read it. The second they begin to read the page Angel was reading they realises exactly why the vampires are acting the way they are.

"What's going on?" Dawn asks confused standing at the top of the stairs "Spike's freaking out up here and he won't tell me why." She reveals.

"Gunn, Fred you two go help Dawn calm Spike down and stop him from doing something stupid like trying to follow Angel when he can't walk. Wes you and I are going after Angel." Cordelia says running out of the mansion. Wesley right behind her.

As Gunn and Fred race upstairs when they enter the bedroom they find Cordelia's suspicion of Spike trying to follow Angel though he can't walk proven true. As they find Spike on the ground trying to move himself across the floor with just his one good arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gunn asks as he enters.

"I've got to stop Angel." Spike tells hm.

"That's what Wes and Cordy are doing. You're not going anywhere. Can't you use that connection you have to talk to him?" Gunn asks as he picks Spike off the floor with help from both Fred and Dawn and carry him to the bed. Gunn noticing that Spike has done even more damage to his leg by attempting to go after Angel as his right leg is at a very odd angel.

"I've tried. He's ignoring me." Spike tells him "He's pissed." He tells the three people in the room.

"I don't blame him." Gunn tells Spike.

"How'd he find out?" Spike asks confused as he felt Angel's anger the reasons behind it but he isn't clear on the how he found out details.

"He was looking through that draw that Cordy and Wes brought back from your crypt there was a black book inside. He read a couple of pages." Gunn explains.

"The pages he read how did they start?" Spike asks as he knows everything in that book and knows that some entries inside it are worse than others and he wants to know just how bad the entries Angel read are.

"It started, 'I hadn't even begun to heal, when she showed up again. It's getting more frequent this was the third time so far this week'" Fred quotes.

"Bloody Hell. That's the worse one he could have read." Spike says once again attempting to move himself off the bed until he finds himself being held down by Gunn "I have to go after him." Spike tells him.

"You can't man. Look at what you did to your leg the last time you tried. I have orders from Cordelia to keep you from following Angel and frankly she scares me more than you do. So that's what I'm going to do." Gunn informs Spike.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so mad?" Dawn asks confused.

Gunn, Fred and Spike all exchange looks not sure how to answer the young girl "Angel read something of mine that I hadn't had a chance to tell him about yet. He's angry." Spike explains.

"It's to do with Buffy isn't it?" Dawn guesses.

"Yeah Bit it is." Spike tells her.

"What happened?" Dawn asks.

"It's complicated Nibblet." Spike tells her.

"Fine, I'll just go read whatever you all read." Dawn says but she finds the door blocked by Fred. "You don't want to do that." She tells her.

"Maybe I don't." Dawn admits "But I do want to know what's going on." She informs everyone.

"Take a seat Bit and I'll tell you." Spike tells Dawn as he realises that he is so pathetic at the moment that he has no chance of getting past Gunn and Fred to go after Angel.

* * *

As soon as he leaves the mansion Angel runs to the Magic Box. The entire way he does he goes over in his brain what he read. As he runs he can hear Spike's voice in his head trying to get him to calm down, to talk to him and come back to the Mansion. Every time he does hear Spike's voice he ignores it and keeps running. Within a few minutes he is entering the magic box breaking the door as he does so.

"Angel." Buffy says surprised to see him.

"Is it true?" Angel bellows.

"Is what true?" Buffy ask concerned as Giles quickly gets the customs that are present in the store to leave being able to recognize how angry Angel is.

"Angel maybe you should sit down, talk, calmly." Giles suggests "No." Angel tells Giles. "I need to know. Did you use Spike for sex even though you knew he loves you and abuse him before and after you did?" Angel asks hearing gasps of shock from Giles, Anya and Xander as he does.

"He told you." Buffy realises.

"No. He didn't." Angel reveals "I found a book of his in some of the things that Cordelia and Wesley brought back from his crypt; I thought it was some of his poetry so I read it." Angel explains.

"Spike writes poetry." Xander says with a laugh.

"Not the time." Willow says hitting him.

"But it wasn't. He was writing about you. What you have been doing together. I only read one entry so I don't know everything but I know enough. Is it true?" Angel says repeating his question.

"Yes." Buffy tells him.

"Buffy how could you have sex with Spike?" Xander asks looking disgusted.

"That's what you find disgusting?" Angel asks Xander "What I find disgusting is what else according to Spike she did." Angel tells him "Is everything true? Did you know Spike loves you? Did you tell him that he was a monster, a thing and beneath you? Did you hurt him frequently?" Angel asks being as angry as he is not just because Buffy did all his to someone he cares about but because what Buffy did is similar though admittedly a lot tamer to some of the tactics that Angelus used to break a person and he never thought that she was capable of that.

"Yes. It's all true" Buffy admits in a quiet voice. "I also threatened, no promised. That I would kill him if he told anyone." Buffy reveals.

"Why?" Angel asks while seriously trying to keep his anger in check.

"Because it's what I needed. I've felt wrong ever since I came back from heaven and I knew Spike was wrong. I knew he thought he loved me so he'd never turn me away. I didn't care that I was hurting him because I didn't think he could be hurt, not really. He's an evil, soulless Vampire, so I didn't care what I did to him. It's only very recently that I have started to realise what I'm doing was wrong." Buffy explains.

"You thought using someone for sex and then abusing him was okay?" Angel asks angrily.

"It's just Spike. There is nothing that guy likes more than a little violence and sex." Xander comments shocked at what Buffy revealed but not really comprehending why Angel is so angry.

"XANDER." Willow, Tara and Anya say shocked and angry.

"HOW DARE YOU." Angel thunders as he breaks down a nearby self "If you truly think that then you don't know Spike at all. Yes Spike likes violence and yes he likes sex, but he is also one of only three vampires that I've met in my entire existence that is truly still capable of love even when they are evil and soulless. He is still a romantic at heart, the sentimentalist that he was when he was human. No one deserves to be used, no one." Angel says angrily as Cordelia and Wesley come running in both relieved that as far as they can tell no one has been hurt. "I never thought you would use someone like that." Angel tells Buffy looking at her with disappointment and disgust.

"Up until a couple of months ago I never thought I would either." Buffy admits. "I am sorry, Angel. For what I did yesterday and what I have been doing to him for months, I truly, truly am." Buffy tells Angel.

"Do you know Spike's feeling at the moment?" Angel asks and Buffy shakes her head "He's feeling, pain from his injuries. He's mad at himself for writing what happened between you down in the first place. He's feeling useless and pathetic because he can't be here to calm me down, and protect you, because he can't even move on his own, and he repeating over and over 'Sire it's not her fault, don't do anything you'll regret'. It's not me you have to apologize to its him, but you're not going anywhere near him. I won't let you. That Buffy. That's a promise." Angel says before exiting the magic shop only pausing at Giles "Bill me for the door and shelf."

"How does he know what Spike's thinking and feeling?" Xander asks confused.

"They share a connection." Wesley says before both he and Cordelia follow Angel out.

"ANGEL." Cordelia yells after him as he and Wesley follow him across the main street to an entrance to the sewers.

"Go back to the Mansion." Angel orders the pair.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"To kill something, I'm feeling the need to do some killing." Angel says before removing the man hole cover and jumping down into the sewers.

"What do we do now?" Cordelia asks looking at Wesley.

"We go back to the Mansion, it's the only thing we can do." Wesley tells her.

"He said he's feeling the need to kill something that usually means we worry." Cordelia tells Wesley.

"It does, but he's heading down to the sewers. We can only hope that some fighting does him so good." Wesley tells Cordelia "Let's get to the Mansion. We can't help Angel at the moment but we may be able to help Spike."

"Let's go." Cordelia says and the pair run back over to Wesley's car.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Tuesday.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving the magic Box Wesley and Cordelia are pulling into the mansion grounds. After exiting Wesley's car both Cordelia and Wesley make their up to the room which Spike is in. When they enter they find Gunn standing over Spike clearing prepared to intervene if Spike decides to move again and Fred and Dawn standing together on the other side of the room. Dawn looking furious.

"You should get home Dawn." Cordelia tells the young girl as she enters the room.

"What did he do?" Spike asks Cordelia and Wesley.

"From what I could tell apart from breaking a door and a shelf all he did was talk and yell." Cordelia tells him.

"Where is he now?" Fred asks interested.

"He went down to the sewers. He said he needed to do some killing," Wesley explains and everyone exchanges concerned looks "Can you tell where he is? Or what else he is feeling?" Wesley asks Spike.

"All I can feel is anger." Spike tells him "Sire doesn't usually feel anger so those rear times when he actually does, this being one of them, it's consuming and it overshadows everything else. I can't tell what else he is feeling." Spike informs the others.

"Is he still ignoring you?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah."

"He's listening to what you're saying." Cordelia reveals "He told Buffy about how you're telling him that it wasn't her fault and how you were begging him not to do something he would regret." She reveals and the room drifts into silence.

"Cordelia's right. Dawn you should get home." Wesley says breaking the silence a few minutes later knowing that it won't be long before Buffy comes looking for Dawn.

"Yeah, I should." Dawn says walking over and giving Spike a hug "Call me when you're in LA."

"I will." Spike tells her "Maybe you can come and visit at some point." Spike suggests.

"Like Buffy will allow that." Dawn says once again angry.

"You be good for her Bit. Don't make things harder. She's doing her best." Spike tells her and right away he can tell that she has no intention of doing that "For me Bit. Do it for me." Spike requests.

"Okay. For you." Dawn tells him. "See you Wes, Cordelia. Nice meeting you Gunn, Fred." Dawn says.

"I'll walk you home." Gunn offers as from what he has heard about Sunnydale he doesn't think it would be a good idea for Dawn to walk home along.

"Thanks." Dawn says before the pair leaves the room. Gunn feeling that now that Wesley and Cordelia are back they can handle the vampire by themselves until he gets back.

"What the hell did you do to your leg?" Cordelia asks Spike as she noticed it as soon as she walked in the room but she didn't want to mention it in front of Dawn.

"Broke it again trying to follow Sire." Spike explains.

"You're an idiot." Cordelia tells him walking closer to have a better look. "I've got to re set that before your vampire healing kicks in and you end up with a leg at an odd angel." Cordelia tells Spike.

"It's not going to be easy." Spike tells her.

"Tending to vampire wounds never is." Cordelia tells him. "Fred, go down to the kitchen and heat up a glass of some of the blood in the fridge. Do it exactly like if you were doing one for Angel." Cordelia tells the young girl who nods and exits the room.

"You and I we're going to try and re set the breaks." Cordelia says to Wesley.

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Cordelia tells Spike.

"I know." Spike tells her.

"Wes, you hold the foot." Cordelia instructs as she puts her hands under Spike's injured leg, holding it above the mattress." One. Two. Three." Cordelia says and with a large amount of difficulty she attempts to a line the bones back into place. Unfortunately she is unsuccessful but she does cause Spike a lot of pain with her attempt.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." Cordelia tells Spike sorry for causing him so much pain.

"Try again." Spike grows out.

"Okay. Let's try something different." Cordelia says "Wes I'll hold the leg in place this time. You try to re set it." Cordelia suggest and the pair switch places.

"No count down this time. Just do it." Spike requests and Wesley nods. With the same amount of difficulty as Cordelia experiences Wesley attempts to re line up the broken bones in Spike leg but unlike Cordelia he mages to succeed.

"Got the blood." Fred says re-entering the room.

"Perfect timing Fred." Cordelia tells her and she collects the blood of her and hands it to Spike.

"Thanks. All of you." Spike tells then sincerely.

"No need for thank yours Spike." Cordelia tells him "We couldn't leave you like that."

"Half of the Scoobies would have." Spike tells her.

"We're not the Scoobies." Cordelia tells him. "Can you have pain medication?" Cordelia asks curious.

"Can I? Yes, but it will take a lot for it to have any effect." Spike tells her.

"Is there anything we can do to help with your pain?" Fred asks concerned.

"Nah, theirs not Luv. Thanks for offering though." Spike tells her.

"What about sleep will that help?" Wesley asks interested.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep now. Not when Sire's out there like he is." Spike explains to him knowing that he doesn't want to try and sleep when Angel is out there so angry because of him and he can't help.

"If Angel was here instead of being angry and brooding what would he be telling you?" Cordelia asks well aware of what the answer is but wanting Spike to say it.

Spike rolls his eyes knowing what Cordelia is asking but he answers her anyway "He would tell me to get some sleep, that my healing was more important than worrying about him." Spike tells her.

"Exactly, get some sleep Mister." Cordelia tells him.

"You play dirty. I like you." Spike admits.

"You're not so bad yourself." Cordelia says after a laugh before exiting the room, Wesley and Fred right behind her.

* * *

After he entered the tunnels near the magic box Angel searches through the tunnel for something to fight. As it is the Sunnydale sewers he doesn't have to search for long. As soon as he finds some vampires he starts fighting them dusting almost ten in less than ten minutes. For almost half an hour he fights different vampires until he finds himself walking through the tunnels where a familiar sent hits his nostrils, Spike's. He can tell that the sent isn't more than a couple of days old and is strong meaning that he has come down this path more than once. Realising that it likely means that he is near Spike crypt Angel follows the smell. Once he arrives at the destination where the smell is the strongest he realises that his suspicion was correct and he has found Spike's home. As he looks around he realises that Spike's decorating hasn't changed in all the years he has known him. Apart from Spike's sent he can smell the more subtle sent of Cordelia, Wesley and Dawn which makes sense as they were here earlier and the stronger sent of Buffy, which he chooses to do his best to ignore. As he looks around he spots several large boxes under the draws. Angel walks over to them and upon finding them empty he places them on the bed and starts to fill them with Spikes possessions. He starts with the book collection as he knows that as long as he has his duster Spike cares more about the books than his clothes. Once he is sure he has packed up everything that is scattered throughout the room Angel puts the boxes in a pile and carries then upstairs. As he reaches the upper level he smiles when he sees the TV amused that Spike made sure he got a TV in the middle of the cemetery. After putting the boxes down Angel takes a look around the upper level to make sure there is nothing up here that Spike could want. As he is looking around he hears the door open and sees a demon walk in.

"Spike man, you okay? You didn't show last night." Clem asks as he walks in before spotting Angel. "Where's Spike? What are you doing with his things?"

"Spike's hurt. He's leaving town. I was collecting his things for him." Angel explains then realises who the demon must be "You're Clem. Aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And you're Angel." Clem realises.

"You know who I am." Angel says surprised.

"Of course. You, the Slayer and the Slayers Sister are all Spike ever talks about." Clem informs him "She hurt him again, didn't she? Badly I'm guessing for you to be here." Clem guesses.

"Yeah she did." Angel tells him "I don't know all the details about what has been going on between them but I know enough. Maybe you could fill in a few things for me." Angel says to the demon.

"What do you want to know?" Clem asks.

"Has he noticeably changed in the last few months?" Angel asks confused.

"He's more miserable if that's what you mean. I kept telling him to let the Slyer go. That she was only hurting him but he wouldn't. He's been fighting Vampire a lot more lately as well, but he made sure that the Slayer and her lot didn't know. He told me that he didn't tell them because no matter what he did she only saw him as a monster, and nothing he did was going to change that. If she did know what he was doing then she would say he was doing it for personal gain, but he wasn't." Clem explains.

"Thanks Clem." Angel says sincerely glad to know some more about what has been going on with his Childe. "I better get going. Spike's coming back to LA with me. If you're ever in LA look for Angel investigations and you'll find him." Angel informs Clem.

"Thanks." Clem responds sincerely "Tell Spike I'll keep his crypt for him as long as I can." Clem tells Angel who nods in reply before leaving.

* * *

For a long time after Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley leave the magic box Buffy, Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara are silent still shocked about the events that occurred.

"How long Buffy?" Xander asks being the first one who has seemed to gain the ability to speak back.

"It started not long after the musical demon was in town." Buffy tells him.

"You didn't have to go to him, Buff. You could have come to one of us; we're all your friends. We would have helped you." Xander tells her.

"Actually I couldn't. That was clear to me." Buffy says before exiting the shop.

'What does that mean?" Xander asks confused.

"Look at this door, Giles what are we going to do? Anyone could break in." Anya says looking at the remains of the door that Angel destroyed.

"We'll replace it Anya. It will be fine." Giles says before turning to Xander "Since she came back all of us myself included have been pushing Buffy to back to how she was to do things for herself. Because of that I feel that we may have led her to feel like she had no other choice but to go to Spike." Giles explains.

"That explains her going to Spike but hurting him the way she did. There is no excuse for that." Willow tells the Englishman.

"You're not taking Dead Boys side over Buffy's are you Will?" Xander says surprised.

"What's side? There is no sides I'm just saying that what Buffy did was wrong." Willow tells her friend.

"She's right." Anya tells her fiancée as she begins to calculate the inventory that Angel destroyed as Tara nods in agreement.

Xander would very much like to say something else on this topic but he decides against it and instead helps Giles to start to pick up the pieces of the door.

* * *

After leaving Spike's crypt Angel makes his way back to the Mansion. Though he is still angry about what he has discovered fighting the vampires has allowed him to vent some of that anger. As he enters the Mansion he places the boxes on the table besides Spike's draw and before he can react he finds Cordelia in his arms giving him a hug.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" She asks worried.

"I'm fine, and no I didn't get hurt." Angel tells Cordelia.

"Good." Cordelia tells him.

"What's with the boxes?" Gunn asks his boss.

"It's everything except the large furniture from Spike's crypt. I found myself there after dealing with some vampires." Angel explains.

"Oh." Fred says. "Um Angel, about Spike." She says in a timid, nervous voice.

"What about him? What happened?" Angel asks concerned as due to his own emotions currently being so strong and their connection not being back to the level it once was Angel is having telling what Spike is feeling at the moment.

"He tried to follow you to the Magic Box earlier." Gunn tells him.

"And he hurt himself more while trying to do so." Cordelia adds.

"How bad?"

"He re broke his leg. Cordelia and I had to attempt twice to re set it before we succeeded." Wesley explains.

Without another word to his team Angel runs upstairs "Angel he's probably asleep." Cordelia says like he is standing across the room from knowing that due to his vampire hearing he will hear her.

When he enters the room Angel finds that Cordelia was right and Spike is asleep. As quietly as possible Angel walks across the room has a look at both Spike's legs to make sure that his team set his Childe's leg correctly, not that he doubts them, but he wants to be sure. After assuring himself that his team fixed his Childe's leg correctly Angel walks around to the other side of the bed and once more lays down next to his William and puts his arm around him.

"Sire?" Spike asks waking up as Angel does so.

"Yeah it's me William." Angel tells him.

"I'm sorry you read that." Spike tells him "I'm sorry about everything."

"It's not your fault. None of it." Angel tells him.

"Yes it is. I knew she was using me and I didn't stop her when I should have." Spike tells him "She's not the one you should be angry with." Spike tells him.

"Why are you defending her? She hurt you so much and you keep defending her. Why?" Angel asks wanting to know Spike's reasons.

"You've got to understand. Slayers's been a bad place for a while. She was torn out of heaven by her friends and couldn't talk to anyone about what she was feeling. She was hurting so much that she felt numb. Using me how she did allow her to feel something even if it was disgust. It may not have been much but it was something and that's all that mattered." Spike explains to his Sire.

"What about you? How about what it was doing to you? And don't say it was doing nothing because I can tell how it affected you and not just by your injuries." Angel asks clearly still angry but trying to calm himself down.

"I don't matter. I'm a thing Sire. I'm nothing." Spike says to Angel as after months of hearing it from Buffy and being treated like a thing by Buffy, Giles and Xander he has truly began to feel like he is nothing.

Letting his anger get the better of him Angel pushes Spike onto his back, puts his arms either side of Spike's shoulders and his legs either side of Spike's so that he is hovering over him though being very careful not to put any weight on Spike so that he doesn't hurt him anymore than he already is.

"I never want to hear you say that again, you're not nothing and you're not a thing William." Angel tells Spike angrily. "I've talked to Clem and Cordelia gave me a message from Willow. You fight evil and you help people. A thing wouldn't do that. Don't say it's the chip that made you do that because it's not the only reason. We both know that if Angelus got chipped he would continue to kill no matter what or he would find someone to kill for him. He wouldn't fight for good. You changed William. Not because of anyone or anything else but because you wanted to." Angel tells Spike.

Spike's is touched by Angels words and he doesn't quite know how to respond so instead of responding verbally he uses his good arm to pull Angel down on top of him and kiss him. Using the kiss to express just what Angel's words mean to him.

As they kiss Angel feels through their connection everything that Spike is trying to illustrate through the kiss. The amount of emotion Angel is sensing is so severe that he almost doesn't feel the pain that is also present. The second that he does Angel rolls them so that he is on his back and Spike is on top of him.

The pair kiss like that for several minutes until they finally break apart though Spike makes no effort to move off of Angel.

"We've still got 7 hours until sunup." Spike comments.

"Yeah we do." Angel comments unsure why Spike is mentioning it.

"More than enough time to get packed up and get to LA don't you think?" Spike says to his Sire.

"Yeah it is." Angel says with a small smile "Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Angel asks.

"Yeah. I've said my goodbye to Nibblet. Gave her messages to pass on to Red, Glinda and Anya. I've got nothing else in this town." Spike explains.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I packed up your crypt for you." Angel tells the younger vampire.

"You did." Spike says surprised.

"Yeah, got everything but the furniture downstairs." Angel tells him. "Clem's going to keep an eye on it. He said to tell you he'll keep it as long as he can." Angel says "Not that you'll be needing it." Angel adds.

"We should let Cordelia, Fred, Charlie-Boy and Percy know that we are going to be leaving." Spike tells Angel.

"Yeah we should." Angel says but for several minutes neither one of them move. "You know Spike for us to actually be able to leave; you have to move off me." Angel tells the younger vampire.

"Knew I was forgetting something." Spike says as he with difficulty moves himself off of Angel.

"Be right back." Angel says giving Spike a quick kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

Half an hour later Spike's boxes are packed in Wesley's car as Angel's is too small. Cordelia is doing one last check around to make sure that they haven't forgotten anything. Spike is being carried by Angel to his car still wearing Angel's pants but one of his own clean tops and his duster. Fred is already waiting in Angel's car while Gunn and Wesley are pulling out of the mansion grounds in Wesley's car on their way back to Los Angeles.

"Have we got everything?" Angel asks as Cordelia returns back outside.

"Yep." Cordelia says as she climbs in the back of Angel's car next to Fred.

"Let go then." Angel says hoping in the driver's side.

"You've got to hit the welcome to Sunnydale sign as you leave." Spike tells Angel as they drive through the streets of Sunnydale.

"Why?" Angel asks confused.

"Because I always do. It's tradition." Spike tells him.

"Well you're not driving I am, and I'm not going to hit the sign." Angel tells him.

"Oh come on Sire. You've got to do it." Spike tells him.

"No." Angel says simply.

"You're no fun." Spike says pouting.

"Yes I am." Angel says insulted. "Just because I won't hit a sign doesn't mean I'm not fun." Angel argues back which thus begins an argument that occurs the whole way back to The Hyperion.

* * *

As Angel's car pulls into the Hyperion Cordelia jumps out the second that Angel puts it in park.

"Thank god." She says relieved "You two do realise that you fought for almost two hours over nothing." Cordelia says irritated as Gunn and Wesley walk out of the Hyperion.

"Next time I'm driving with you two." Cordelia says as she walks pass the pair and into the hotel.

"What happened?" Wesley asks Fred, who also looks relieved to be out of the car, as she walks pass.

"They've been fighting about nothing the entire way back." Fred explains as she follows Cordelia into the hotel.

"We've put all of Spike's boxes in the room across from yours. The one you said to make up for him." Gunn tells Angel as he exits the car and walks over to the passenger side "Thanks Gunn. Go home both of you." Angel instructs his friends.

"So you brought a hotel." Spike comments as he looks up at the building in front of him.

"Yep. Got a good price on it." Angel tells him.

"Yeah. Why's that?" Spike asks as they enter the hotel figuring that there has to be a reason.

"A demon festered here for fifty years." Angel explains. "Cordelia, go home. It's been a long couple of days." He instructs as he notices his friend still standing behind the desk.

"Just going to check the messages first." Cordelia informs him as he carries Spike up the stairs.

"So I've got a room." Spike comments surprised.

"Yeah, you do. I wasn't going to take you there though." Angel tells him.

"Yeah, where were you planning to take me then Sire?" Spike asks.

"Mine." Angel says as he pushes open the door to his own room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN IMPORTANT MUST READ READ READ READ IMPORTANT:** There is smut in this chapter the only time in this story that there is. I have clearly indicated where it is so that you can skip it if you would like.

**AN2:** Okay so with Uni assignments I completely forgot to update this yesterday, sorry about that. The next chapter will be up Friday Night.

* * *

It has been a week and a half since Angel investigations plus one arrived back in Los Angeles. During that time most of Spike's bruising has healed, and so have his wrist and his fractured ribs. The four injuries that have yet to have done so are his broken eye socket, the multiple breaks in his legs and a couple of his broken ribs are still causing him trouble. While he has been healing Spike hasn't been in a very good mood because he hates being useless, which is exactly how his injuries make him feel. Ever since he has arrived in LA he has been stuck on bed rest because his injuries have are so severe. If it wasn't for Angel and the others all coming upstairs to keep him company Spike is positive that he would have gone insane.

It is almost the start of the Angel Investigations day, meaning that it is early evening and Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Wesley are down in Wesley's office talking about the two vampires that are still upstairs.

"So what do we know?" Gunn asks looking at the other three.

"That Angel's super over protective of him. That in Sunnydale they shared a room and slept in each other's arms and that as far as any of us can tell Spike hasn't been in the room Angel asked us to set up. He's been staying in Angel's." Cordelia tells him.

"Fred, you live here with them. Have you noticed anything?" Gunn asks his friend.

"No, not really. Just like Cordelia said Spike's been in Angel's room since he got here." Fred explains.

"Maybe one of us should ask Angel." Wesley suggests.

"I tried in Sunnydale and he was just vague." Cordelia tells the former watcher.

"What did he say?" Gunn asks interested.

"Just that they have a long history and have to figure out who they are now." Cordelia explains "Where's today's mail?" She asks curious.

"Here. Why?" Fred asks handing her a pile of letters.

"I'm expecting something." Cordelia says flipping through the pile.

"What do we do? Just wait until it becomes clear one way or another what's going on?" Gunn asks curious.

"It's all we can do." Wesley says agreeing.

"Oh no." Cordelia says before anyone else can.

"What?" Everyone else asks.

"Look." Cordelia says holding up a letter that is addressed to Spike.

"It's a letter addressed to Spike what's the big deal?" Gunn asks confused.

"It's Buffy's handwriting." Cordelia informs him.

"Are you sure?" Wesley asks taking the letter off her to have a better look.

"I went to school with her for two and a half years. I know her handwriting." Cordelia tells him.

"What do we do?" Gunn asks.

"Burn it." Cordelia suggests.

"We can't do that." Fred tells her.

"Well we can't give it to Spike either." Cordelia argues back.

"Wesley what do you think?" Gunn quickly asks before either Fred or Cordelia can make another argument.

"I'll keep it for now. Once Spike is fully healed I will talk to Angel and allow him to decide." Wesley says putting the letter in his desk draw.

"What are you working on?" Cordelia asks noticing the books that are spread out over Wesley's desk.

"I am attempting to track down some old text's that may be very useful to us." Wesley explains.

"Would you like a hand?" Fred asks interested.

"Yes. I would." Wesley tells her.

"Well why you two do that, Cordy catch." Gun says throwing her a ball of paper. "Your shot."

* * *

While his team is sitting in Wesley's office speculating about the nature of his relationship with Spike Angel is just beginning to wake and just like every other day for the past week and a half Angel finds Spike exactly where he was when they fell asleep, in his arms. Angel spends several minutes just watching his Childe sleep before carefully moving Spike off of him so he can get up as he knows he has to get to work.

Once he is sure he didn't wake Spike up by moving him Angel gets dressed before heading downstairs.

As he walks down the last few stairs Angel hears Gunn yell of "CORDELIA." From the direction of Wesley's office.

After hearing the yell Angel races into the office where he finds Cordelia on the ground "What happened?" He asks concerned as he helps her back into her chair.

"Vision." Cordelia answer simply.

"What did you see?" Wesley asks.

"Three girls, downtown. They are going to be attacked by a group of Vampires, really soon." Cordelia tells him.

"Where downtown?" Angel asks.

"Next to that club Frenzy." Cordelia tells him.

"I know the place." Gunn informs them leaving the room to collect weapons

"Let's go." Wesley says standing up "Fred can you?" Wesley begins to ask but Fred finishes the question for him.

"Finish going through the reading see what I can find? On it." Fred finishes for him.

"Thanks." Wesley says as he exits the room.

"Spike's going to be up soon…" Angel begins to say but Cordelia finishes the question for him "Take him up some blood? Got it."

"Are you going to be okay?" Angel asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go or Gunn and Wesley are going to leave without you." Cordelia tells him.

"Right." Angel says before chasing after his team.

"What would those three do without us?" Cordelia asks as she walks over to the fridge.

"Four you mean." Fred corrects as Cordelia begins to pour blood into the mug that has become Spike's.

"Yeah. I guess it is four that we have to look after now." Cordelia says putting the blood into the microwave.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." Fred says sitting down in Wesley's seat.

"No we wouldn't." Cordelia admits.

* * *

When Spike wakes only a couple of minutes after Angel has left the first thing he notices is that he is alone in bed. He wonders where Angel is until he looks at the clock and notices the time and realises that Angel must have gone down to do some work. He is just about to use their connection to talk to Angel when he hears a knock on the door.

"Spike, its Cordelia. Can I come in? I've got your morning blood."

"Yeah, come in Pet." Spike says sitting up in the bed something that he can do a lot easier now that most of his injuries are healed. "You do realises you don't require an invitation to enter a room right." Spike says to Cordelia as she enters.

"I know but it's polite." Cordelia says walking over and giving him the blood and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"So what evil thing are they off fighting now?" Spike asks interested after taking several gulps of his blood.

"How do you do that?" Cordelia asks interested as she has noticed that Spike has a habit of knowing things without being told.

"It's simple Luv. You're up hearing giving me blood meaning Angel's not here. I only hear two heartbeats and ones yours and the others Fred's for which the logical explanation would be that Charlie Boy and Percy are fighting something with Sire. The only two questions that remain is what are they fighting? And did you have a vision or is it a client?" Spike explains before taking several more gulps of the blood.

"I had a vision; they're fighting a group of Vamps that are attacking people down town." Cordelia explains.

"Bullock. Wish I was joining them." Spike comments.

"It shouldn't be too long until you're healed. Right?" Cordelia asks.

"My legs are the only problem now. The rest I can deal with." Spike reveals "I actually want to try something. Can you stay in case I fall on my face?" Spike asks curious.

"Sure." Cordelia tells him and wonders what he is going to do.

"Thanks." Spike says as he places the glass on the bedside table before removing the blanket and slowly moving his legs so that he sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Spike what are you doing?" Cordelia ask standing up and walking over to the side where Spike is sitting.

"Going to try and stand. Catch me if I fall?" Spike asks Cordelia.

"I'll try." Cordelia tells him uncertain as to whether she will actually be able to catch him.

"That's all I ask." Spike tells her. Feeling that his Left leg is more healed than his right, as it is the leg that was only broken once and was a cleaner break than the right, he puts that one on the ground first and while leaning on the bed puts his weight on it.

"How's that feel?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"Fine. Now for the hard part." He reveals as he lowers his right leg to the ground and attempts to put weight on it. The second that he does he realises that his leg isn't quite strong enough to hold his weight, he falls but true to her world Cordelia catches him before he can hit the floor and helps him back to the bed. "Bloody hell." He says angrily as she does.

"I have an idea. I've just got to go and ask Fred if we have something." Cordelia says racing out of the room.

"CORDELIA? HAVE WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Spike yells confused.

* * *

"Gunn, I have no idea where I'm going. I'm going to need directions." Angel tells his friend.

"I know. I know. " Gunn tells him "Take the next right." He instructs which Angel does.

"The club is up on the left. The alley right next to it." Gunn informs Angel "THERE!" Gunn yells as they almost past the alley but thanks to Angel's driving skills they manage to drive into. As they do they see that they are just on time as the vampires are only just beginning their attack on the girls. Angel, Gunn and Wesley jump out of the car and spring into action. Angel takes on most of them by himself while Gunn and Wesley each take on a couple each. Within a few minutes the trio have dust all the vampires that were attacking the girls. All three of them have a few bruises, a common occurrence, and Angel cut his top and shoulder on a wooden pallet that he got thrown into but apart from that they are fine. "Are you alright?" Angel asks Wesley as he helps him up.

"I'm fine. You?" Wesley asks concerned.

"I'm good. Gunn?" Angel asks.

"I'm all good." Gunn says from his place on the bonnet of Angel's car where he got throw.

"The girls?" Angel asks not noticing them.

"They ran as soon as the Vamps were focused on us." Gunn informs him.

"So back to the hotel?" Gunn asks.

Wesley and Angel look at each other and nod and the three get back in the car and drive back to the hotel.

* * *

Ten minutes later the three men are walking across the hotel lobby clearly continuing the conversation they were having in the car.

"Come on how can you not have never seen Star Wars?" Gun asks Angel shocked but before he has a chance to respond another voice answers from the reception area. "Sire doesn't have time to watch movies; it would take up some of us precious allocated brooding time."

Angel turns to see Spike standing using metal crutches, which Angel recognizes as the ones Fred got a few months ago when she sprained her ankle, standing with Cordelia, who is laughing at what Spike just said and Fred.

"William you're standing." Angel says surprised.

"So I am." Spike says to him. "With help, but yeah. I'm standing Sire." Spike says looking directly at Angel allowing his happiness to be able to be felt though the bound as Angel knows how annoyed Spike has been getting at not being able to walk so he knows how much it would mean to him to achieve this even if it is with help.

Angel walks over to Spike and puts his arm around the back of Spike head and to the surprise of everyone including Spike uses it to pull Spike in for a kiss. It is a short kiss as they break apart after a couple of minutes.

"So you're fine now?" Angel asks Spike once they break apart ignoring the shocked looks of his team as even though they suspected something was going on between the two vampires it is a very different thing to actually see it.

"Right leg isn't the greatest which is why I've got these." Spike says referring to the crutches "Ribs aren't perfect. Neither is the eye, but I'm a lot better Sire." Spike explains to Angel.

"So the left leg's fine?" Angel asks wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. I can put all my weight on it; it's when I try to put weight on my right leg that things go to hell. Thought I was going to have to spend even more time up their not moving 'till your girls said they had an idea, and well here I am." Spike explains.

"I'm glad." Angel tells him.

"Oh no, no, no" Cordelia says concerned "Gladness leads to happiness, happiness leads to very very bad things." Cordelia says concerned.

Angel and Spike stare at each other for several minutes, in a way that the members of Angel investigations have learnt to mean they are talking through their connection.

"Angel will never have a moment of perfect happiness with me." Spike says several minutes later.

"How do you know?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"There is too much bad history between us." Angel explains "Could we be happy together, yeah maybe, but I won't have a moment of perfect happiness because of things that have occurred between us in the past that will always be in the back of my mind." Angel explains.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asks still sounding concerned.

"Yeah. We're sure." Angel tells her.

"If it did happen then I will keep Angelus at bay why you get Red down here as quick as possible to re curse him." Spike tells Cordelia, Fred, Wesley and Gunn.

"If that happens you kill me William." Angel tells Spike "If I become Angelus again you stop me William. Before I hurt someone." Angel tells Spike.

"I won't promise to kill you Sire if you become Angelus again, but I do promise that I will stop you and get your soul back for you." Spike tells him.

"Thank you." Angel tells Spike through their connection.

"So less depressing topic please." Gunn requests.

"Why don't you all get out of here. Have a night off." Angel suggest to his team.

"You sure?" Gunn asks surprised.

"You don't question that Charles, how many times do I have to tell you that. You say thank you Angel, goodnight Angel and you leave." Cordelia says before doing exactly what she told Gunn to do.

"I'm going to stay, work on those books." Wesley tells Angel walking back into his office

"I'll help you." Fred says following him into the office.

"See you both tomorrow." Gunn says before leaving.

"So giving you whole team a night off, any particular reason for that Sire?" Spike asks Angel.

"Why don't you find out?" Angel says heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh, I attend to." Spike says following him up stairs.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SMUT READ AT OWN RISK ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Due to his leg Spike doesn't reach Angel's suit until about a minute after Angel. The second he does he finds himself being kissed by Angel who is waiting for him. The crutches fall from Spike's side and it is only thanks to Angel that he remains standing. As Angel moves them across the room, their lips never part as Angel removes Spike's duster, his own jacket and both of their tops. Once they make it to the bed Angel pushes Spike down and starts to kiss his torso, while removing Spike's pants with one hand. Once Spike's pants are gone Angel moves them so that they are more comfortably on the bed and starts to do a trail of kisses from Spikes chest down the rest of his body.

"Oh Sire." Spike says as Angel starts to nibble on the sensitive flesh on his lower stomach. "William, My William." Angel whispers as he sucks below Spike's bellybutton, before moving down and placing kisses on the insides of Spike's thighs.

"Bloody hell Angel. Quit being a tease." Spike tells Angel after he has spent several minutes doing nothing besides kissing and sucking on the insides of Spike's thighs.

"Patients William." Angel says as he moves up and starts to place kisses on the underside of Spike's penis before licking it up and down.

"Sire." Spike Monas as Angel starts to wrap his tongue around his cock and begins to move it up and down before capturing the whole thing in his mouth.

"Sire." Spike moans as he trusts harder and harder into Angel's willing mouth.

Within a few minutes Spike can feel himself about to lose control "Oh god, Sire, I'm gonna.." Spike says as he starts cumming into Angel's mouth, with moans of "Sire." As he does.

Angel swallows down all the seed that comes out of Spike. As Spike rides the last of the orgasm Angel begins to suck to make sure he gets every last drop. Once he tenderly licks Spike clean Angel slowly makes his way up Spike's body sucking and kissing as he does. Once he reaches Spike's mouth the pair passionately kiss, this kiss is frenzied and rushed but full of affection. Once they finally break apart Angel moves so that he is lying next to Spike who he pulls in close to his body. Several minutes later Spike attempts to start to remove Angel's pants to return the favour but Angel stops him.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ END OF SMUT+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Tonight was about you." Angel says then gives Spike a tender, simple kiss on the head.

At those four simple words Spike realises just how different Angel is to Angelus and everyone he has been with in the past as this is the first time ever that it has been all about him. Angel and Spike don't speak they allow the emotions that they can feel thought their bound tell the story and just hold each other until they fall asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN3:** That was my first attempt at writing any type of smut scene so please let me know what you think. There are no other scenes like that in the future as I had real difficulty writing it but that being said I am glad I gave it a go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Tuesday.

* * *

Several days later, following tradition, Spike wakes up in bed alone instead of in his Sire's arms which is how he fell asleep. Spike gets up, gets ready and is half way down the hallway that leads to the stars that leads downstairs when he realises that he isn't using his crutches. That his leg doesn't hurt anymore. That he is finally fully healed. When he reaches the reception area Spike finds everyone at their respective desks doing paperwork.

"Evening all." Spike says pleasantly as he walks over to the fridge and starts to drink some of the blood out of the container.

"Use a glass" Angel says without looking up from the work he is doing.

"Right of course Sire. Stupid me." Spike says still using his pleasant tone of voice.

"Why are you so happy?" Cordelia asks then quickly adds "No don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Spike you're not using your crutches." Fred says happily looking up at the vampire.

"No Luv, I'm not. My leg is fine now." He announces.

"Ahh. I'm so happy for you." Fred says getting up from her table and running over and giving Spike a hug.

"That's great Man." Gunn tells him.

"Thanks Charlie Boy. Thanks Sire." Spike randomly says to the confusion of everyone until they realises that Angel must have said something to him through their bound.

"We should do something to celebrate." Cordelia suggests.

"What do you have in mind?" Wesley asks curious.

"Um I know." Cordelia says walking over to near Spike where she grabs out several bottle of alcohol "Drinking games." She suggests.

"Luv, you never play drinking games with Vampires." Spike informs her.

"Well what were you thinking then?" Cordelia asks walking over to stand next to Spike.

"Well.." Spike says looking at Angel and raising an eyebrow.

"You two do whatever you do later. Not when the rest of us are around." Cordelia tells Spike hitting him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't thinking that." Spike informs her.

"Oh yeah then what we're you thinking?" Cordelia asks doubtful that Spike wasn't thinking about sex.

"I was thinking that the one way to see if I am fully healed is a good fight." Spike explains.

"You want to spare." Angel says surprised.

"If you're not afraid." Spike responds.

"Why would I be afraid? You've never beaten me." Angel tells him.

"Oh boy." Cordelia says realising that this isn't going to end well.

"You're on Sire; let's see what you've got old man." Spike says as they move out into the Lobby where there is more room.

"Please remember that we don't have the money to move if you destroy this place. Any damages you do you'll have to live with." Cordelia reminds the two vampires.

"Don't worry about that Cordelia." Angel says as they go to opposite ends of the room as everyone else stands behind the reception desk where they figure they will be safe or at least safer.

"Ready?" Spike asks.

"Do you have to ask?" Angel says before charging at Spike.

Spike dodgers the charge does a charge on Angel when the older vampire is Turing around. Angel stops Spike's charge and throws him on to his back, which Spike does a flip to stand up again "Been a long time since we've done this without wanting to kill each other." Spike says as he throws a punch at Angel.

"Yeah it has." Angel says blocking Spike's punch before throwing his own punch, which Spike blocks.

For several minutes this is how the sparing goes Angel trying to attack Spike and Spike blocking him and Spike trying to attack Angel and Angel blocking him. They manage to get about two blows each. No serious ones as they both know that they aren't trying to hurt each other, they are just trying to determine if Spike is truly healed. Finally why he makes sure that Spike is trying to dodge the punch he is sending at him Angel uses his leg to tip Spike up and they both full to the floor Angel on top of Spike.

"If you wanted to be on top of me you should have just asked Sire." Spike tells Angel.

"Later William." Angel responds while biting Spike ear.

"Okay. Enough with the Vampire foreplay you two." Cordelia tells the pair. "It's time for drinking." She tells them.

Spike and Angel look at each other and Angel reluctantly stands up, helps Spike up then they walk into the office where everyone is crowding around Wesley's desk.

"Told you cheerleader, you don't get in drinking contests with Vampires." Spike tells Cordelia as both he and Angel sit down. Clockwise around the table the order is, Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Spike.

"Well I'm part demon now. Let's find out it higher alcohol tolerance is part of the package." Cordelia says putting the bottles on the table with 6 shot glasses "Let's see what you've got Blondie." Cordelia tells the vampire.

"You're on." Spike tells her.

"How about we all play a game first." Fred suggests.

"What do you have in mind Luv?" Spike asks.

"Well how about never have I ever?" Fred suggests "We spend all this time together but we don't really know each other that well. This is a way to change it."

"Sounds good Fred." Cordelia says as she opens and starts pouring the shots.

"I'm in." Spike says opening another and helping Cordelia to fill up the glasses "You're playing two Sire. No arguments." Spike tells Angel.

"Fine." Angel says after rolling his eyes "But if I am then they are to." He says referring to Wesley and Gunn.

"Wasn't planning on objecting." Gunn informs Angel.

"Well, alright I guess." Wesley comments sounding slightly more hesitant than the others.

"Who wants to start?" Cordelia asks as everyone puts a full shot glass in front of them and her and Spike open the rest of the bottles so that everyone can easily fill up their own glasses without waiting.

"Fred's game she starts." Spike tells Cordelia.

"Um, alright then." Fred says "Never have I ever staked a vampire." Fred says and everyone else takes a shot

"Spike, your turn." Fred says as the others re fill their glasses.

"Never have I ever tried to end the world." Spike says knowing that he at least got Angel.

"Is that how you want to play it?" Angel asks after drinking his shot, him being the only one to do so.

"Yeah, I figured why not Sire." Spike tells him.

"Never have I ever died a virgin." Angel says and to the shock of everyone Spike takes a shot while glaring at Angel.

"Seriously?" Cordelia asks shocked. "So that means that Drusilla was your first." She realises.

"I was different as a human and no she wasn't." Spike tells her then turns to Angel "I'll get you back for that."

"I know you will." Angel says "And I'll get you back." Angel tells him.

"Hang on." Cordelia says before Spike can say anything more. "If you died a virgin and Drusilla wasn't your first that means…." Cordelia realises looking between Angel and Spike realising what it means.

"Yes." Angel tells her realising what she is thinking "Right after I changed him. Wesley go." Angel says wanting to get on with the game instead of talking about his and Spike's sex life and history.

"Never have I ever tried recreational drugs." Wesley says and Fred, Gunn, Angel and Spike take a shot.

Everyone is surprised that Fred took a shot but no one questions it.

"Never have I ever had sex with a member of my gender." Cordelia says and unsurprisingly Angel and Spike take a shot.

"Never have I ever graduated High school." Gunn says and everyone except for Angel takes a shot.

"Never have I ever skinny-dipped." Fred says. Spike, Wesley and Angel drink.

"Never have I ever had sex with a dead body that wasn't a vampire." Spike says and Angel takes a shot.

"Really Angel?" Cordelia says looking disturbed.

"It was when I was Angelus." Angel explains. "Never have I ever written bloody awful poetry." Angel says and Spike takes a shot

"Thought you liked my poetry." Spike says to Angel.

"I do, but it is awful." Angel explains.

"Never have I ever been cheated on." Wesley says. Spike, Cordelia and Angel drink.

"Never have I ever had sex with a vampire." Cordelia says. Spike and Angel drink.

"Never have I ever sunbathed naked." Gunn says. Cordelia and Fred drink.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Fred says. Angel, Spike, Wesley and Gunn drink.

The game goes on and on several hours the questions getting more personal until Fred announced that she's done.

"Thank you." Gunn says relived "I didn't want to be the first one to say it. I'm done too." Gunn says and Wesley nods in agreement.

"You're all staying here tonight." Angel informs everyone as none of them are in any shape to make it to their respective homes on their own.

"What about you Cheerleader? You done?" Spike asks.

"Not on your ass Blondie." Cordelia tells him.

"You two are insane. I'm going to bed." Gunn tells them as he stands up with difficulty and holding on to the furniture in the room for support as he exits.

"He's right. See you tomorrow." Fred says before exiting.

"Here." Cordelia says handing Spike a bottle of scotch with about a quarter of the bottle left as she picks up a bottle of vodka with the same amount left "Let's see who finishes first." She says before starting to scull the bottle.

"I am not cleaning up after either of you. Any mess you make you deal with." Angel says standing up "Try not to do something stupid." He requests. "I'll see you upstairs when you're done." Angel says kissing Spike "And I'll see you tomorrow." He tells Cordelia "Wes, you need a hand?" Angel asks his friend curious as he has made no effort to get up.

"It would be appreciated." Wesley tells his friend who walks over and helps him up and then helps him to walk, as he is very unstable, upstairs.

"So looks like it's just you and me." Spike says to Cordelia picking up a fuller bottle after he finishes sculling the one Cordelia gave him.

"Guess so." Cordelia says picking up a bottle and toasting Spike's with it. "To high alcohol tolerance."

"I'll drink to that." Spike tells her.

Twenty minutes later the alcohol is finally starting to have an effect on the Vampire and part demon. They have gotten onto the topic of Sunnydale and are currently sharing stories about the town and bonding over how they weren't always treated the best by the Scoobies.

"So Giles got turned into a demon. Xander got split in two. Wiliow's gay and Buffy died. I've really missed a lot." Cordelia says her words slurring a lot.

"A bit." Spike says "But they haven't really changed too much. The Whelp is still an idiot. Judgers everyone and is a complete hypocrite." Spike says.

"Ohhh, look at Spike using the big words." Cordelia says in a sing song voice with a giggle.

"Shut up." Spike says "Rupert is still holier than thou, but he was a bloody Watcher too long for him to change that." Spike informs Cordelia taking a large gulp of his drink as he puts feet on Wesley's desk.

"What do you have against Watchers'?" Cordelia asks curious.

"Long story Pet." Spike tells her.

"We've got the time, and the drinks." Cordelia tells him.

"Just had a run in with them once that didn't end well." Spike says sculling almost half a bottle in one go.

Cordelia is curious and would like to know more but after Spike's reactions she decides against it.

"So you and Angel. You've been together before, haven't you?" Cordelia asks as even though she now knows that Angel was Spike's first that doesn't necessarily mean that they have actually been together.

"Yeah, but not like how it is now. We've screwed and had our connection but we've never had the closeness we have now." Spike explains "Couldn't with Angelus being such a possessive git. Darla being so controlling and Dru so crazy." Spike tells her.

"Darla. I really don't like her." Cordelia informs Spike.

"I'm with you there. Never could get along Grandmummy and me." Spike tells Cordelia.

"Knowing Darla I would say the calling her Grandmummy would have something to do with that." Cordelia speculates.

"Partly, that's why I called her that." Spike explains "The other part was that she knew Angelus cared about me more than her." Spike tells Cordelia. "Well he cared about me as much as Angelus was capable of caring for another anyway." He adds.

"You know if you hurt him I will stake you." Cordelia says the threat and the truth to her words all too clear.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Spike says as Cordelia reaches for another bottle but manages to nock several partially full ones over instead.

"Opps." Cordelia says trying to pick up the ones that fell over "We made a mess. Angel's going to be pissed." Cordelia tells Spike.

"The table will dry. Didn't spill on anything important. So don't worry." Spike tells Cordelia.

"I don't feel too good." Cordelia says to Spike.

"Told you no good comes from a drinking contest with a Vampire Luv." Spike tells her "Can you stand."

"Yeah. I think so." Cordelia says standing and almost falling over but luckily Spike catches her.

"Let's get you up to a room." Spike tells her and the pair exit the office.

"You know, I don't know why they treated you so bad. You're not so bad Spike." Cordelia tells the Vampire.

"You either." Spike tells her.

"See you tomorrow." Cordelia says as they reach the hallway where Angel's suit is and where there is a room that Cordelia can sleep in.

"Yeah, see you." Spike says as Cordelia enters the room she is going to be sleeping in and Spike walks into the room he shares with Angel. He leaves a trail of his clothes along the floor before collapsing in bed next to Angel.

"You and Cordelia have finished drinking I see." Angel, who has been waiting for Spike, comments.

"Yeah." Spike says snuggling into Angel's side.

"How bad's the office?" Angel asks interested as he is positive that even though he asked neither Cordelia nor Spike would have cleaned up the office if they made a mess.

"Don't worry; your precious office is fine Sire." Spike tells him.

"So you're really fully healed?" Angel asks a few minutes later.

"I really am, but if you doubt me why don't you see for yourself?" Spike asks with a grin.

"Oh I will." Angel says flipping Spike onto his back.

* * *

The following afternoon every member of Angel investigations except for Angel himself has a hangover.

"I hate you." Cordelia says to Spike when he finally arrives down stairs later, but not by much, than his usual time.

"I hate me to." Spike informs her "But you started it." He reminds her as he gets himself some blood and sits on the reception desk.

"Angel if I ever talk about challenging Spike to a drinking contest again remind me of this moment." Cordelia requests of her friend putting her head on the table.

"I will." Angle tells her.

"How are you?" Angel says walking over to Spike.

"Not as bad as Vision over there, but not having a whole lot of fun either." Spike tells him.

"Did you just call me Vision?" Cordelia asks lifting her head off the table to look at the blond vampire.

"Yeah, problem?"

"No." Cordelia says putting her head back on the table.

"Got it!" Fred says happily.

"Fred watch the volume." Cordelia request.

"Sorry." Feed tells her "Hang on that can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Spike asks "What's going on?"

"The apocalypse" Gunn tells the vampire. "Maybe." He adds

"Again?" Spike asks frowning "The Apocalypse really? Another one?" He asks.

"Nothings real clear, but maybe." Angel explains "Wesley is working on translating some ancient prophecies." Angel tells him.

"And these prophecies say that the Apocalypse is coming?" Spike asks wanting to make sure he is heard correctly.

"The Nyazian scrolls predicts the arrival or arising of the Tro-clan, the person or being that brings about the ruination of mankind." Wesley explains.

"Ain't that just lovely." Spike says sarcastically.

"And I'm not sure on the translation. Ruination may in fact mean purification." Wesley informs the room.

"That would be a good thing." Gunn tells him.

"It's more complicated than that." Wesley comments flipping between several books.

"What do you mean?" Spike asks.

"The transitions is interesting because it's purification in Aramaic, ruination in ancient Greek and in the lost Ga-shundi language it means both." Wesley explains.

"So you have no clue what it means." Spike realises.

"Not entirely but we do know how to work out the time for when these events will occur." Wesley tells him.

"Which I'm guessing is what you are doing Pet." Spike says looking at Fred.

"Yes, but my first calculation was wrong. Unless the world ended last March." Fred tells the others frowning at her computer.

"Not that I noticed." Gunn says.

"Let me try again." Fred says typing into her computer.

"So end of the world." Spike says to Angel "This is starting to be a habit."

"Which is why until we know more we shouldn't worry. Scrolls are found saying the end of times all the time." Angel tells everyone sounding like he is trying to convince everyone else as well as himself.

"Oh that's better." Fred says causing everyone to look at her. "Oh hang on. No it's not." She says with a frown.

"Why not?" Cordelia asks.

"According to this the bad thing should be here already, not here, here, but here as in LA." Fred explains.

"Well looks like we're going to have a fight on our hands." Spike comments frowning.

"At least we're together." Cordelia says trying to put a good spin on things.

"Good way to see things Vision." Spike tells her.

"I've always admired that. You trying to make things seem better when they are bad." Angel informs Cordelia.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Cordelia asks smiling at the two vampires.

"If you ask me, they're for knocking you up and leaving you high and dry." A voice says from the top of the stairs.

Everyone turns quickly and is shocked to see a heavily pregnant Darla standing there. Spike is so shocked that he falls of the desk.

"Hello Lover." Darla says looking at Angel. "Been a long time."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Thursday.

_Italics= Spike and Angel conversation through their bound. _

* * *

"Darla." Angel, Spike, Cordelia and Wesley say in shock.

"Who's Darla?" Fred asks Gunn confused.

"Angel's ex. The Vamp that Sired him." Gunn explains.

"What did you do?" Spike says looking at Angel as Cordelia helps him up.

"Me? Why are you assuming I had something to do with this?" Angel asks his Childe.

"Because it's Darla. Here. Pregnant. It has to have something to do with you." Spike tells his Sire.

"He's right there." Darla says walking several steps closer to everyone getting a look on her face which is like she just tasted something disgusting as she said 'he's right'.

"Angel did you sleep with Darla?" Cordelia asks.

"This is impossible." Angel says looking at Darla.

"Tell me about it." Darla tells him.

"You didn't answer me." Cordelia says to Angel.

"Vampires can't have children. Wesley, William." Angel says looking at the two.

"He's right they can't." Wesley says still shocked at what he is seeing.

"I know that." Darla says taking another step towards Angel "You know that. Your idiot boy knows that. We can't but we did." Darla tells Angel.

"Idiot Boy?" Spike says annoyed "Good to see you again two Gradmommy. Although I guess its Mommy now." Spike tells her.

"Don't call me that." Darla says angrily punching Spike in the face, which due to the force of he stumbles back.

"Stop that." Cordelia says standing between Angel, who has took several steps closer to Darla after she punched Spike, and Darla herself.

"It's alright Vision. I'm fine." Spike tells her.

"I'm not doing this for you Spike; I'm doing it for her. Angel could hurt her." Cordelia says angrily helping Darla to the round couch.

"_When Darla was in town last time you told Vision that nothing would happen between you and her didn't you?"_ Spike asks Angel though their connection.

"_How did you know?"_ Angel asks concerned.

"_I know you Sire."_ Spike reminds him _"Plus Vision said last night she doesn't like Darla. It would make sense she would help her if she was pissed at you, plus I think she's forgotten what Grandmommy really is."_ Spike explains.

"_Any ideas about what we are dealing with?"_ Angel asks.

"_None."_ Spike answers.

"HEY." Cordelia's yells ending the conversation between the two Vampires. "Angel are you going to take some responsibility here?" Cordelia asks.

"You two have your connection back. Since when?" Darla asks interested "And Spike since when do you help the side of good?" she asks as Spike's presence is a big surprise to her.

"_Don't tell her about the chip. Not until we know what is going on."_ Angel tells Spike.

"Not long, only a few weeks." Spike tells Darla "What about you? What do you know about this… Surprise?" Spike asks having difficulty with trying to figure out what is the right word to use to describe the current events.

"Maybe it's hysterical." Angel suggests.

"Do you want to feel it kick?" Darla asks angrily.

"Does it do it a lot?" Cordelia asks.

"All the time." Darla says "And to answer the idiots question I've been to every shaman and seer in the Western Hemisphere." Darla explains.

"_Don't let her get to you." _Angel says sending Spike calming emotions through their bond.

"What did they say?" Wesley asks interested.

"They don't know what it is. They don't know what it means. Nothing like this has ever happened." Darla answers.

"What can we do?" Cordelia asks Darla.

"Find out what the hell is going on." Darla says angrily.

"We won't find any answers here, but your pal Lorne might know something." Spike tells his Sire. Spike, having meet Lorne before a few years ago and was re-introduced to him a week earlier when he came by the hotel, gets along well with the demon and realises that he is the only one who is likely to know something.

"Good idea." Wesley says approvingly.

"Let's go." Cordelia says helping Darla up.

Once everyone gets outside they split up into two cars. Cordelia, Angel, Darla and Spike in one. Fred, Gunn and Wesley in the other.

* * *

Once they arrive at Caritas Angel rushes into the club. The others right behind him.

"What happened Boy? Did you just wake up one morning and decide to be good? Because that doesn't happen. Not to us." Darla says as Cordelia helps her down the stairs.

"It does when the Government implants a chip into your brain stopping you from hurting humans." Gunn mutters to himself which Darla, thanks to her Vampire hearing hears.

"William the bloody has been neutered." Darla says with a laugh "Oh that made my day. If I didn't have more pressing matters, I would be killing you right now for being such a disgrace to this family." She informs Spike.

"You will not touch him." Angel grows angrily.

"Chip only works on Humans, Grandmommy. Vampires are fair play; and I would like to see you try." Spike informs her.

"Once we figure this out I may just take you up on that." Darla says to him then turns to Lorne "What is going on?"

"Does Angel have to sing?" Fred asks.

"I bloody hope not." Spike mutters.

"She's the one carrying the baby." Cordelia points out.

"Um hellooo." Lorne says drawing out the hello. "Explanations please." Lorne requests as all he knows is Angel came in asking for help. He didn't actually explain what is going before telling Darla that she wouldn't hut Spike.

"Sire shagged Grandmommy. Grandmommy is somehow pregnant. No one has any idea what is going on." Spike explains. "Which is why we are here, hoping you could provide some answers." Spike says sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Will you stop calling me that." Darla grows at Spike.

Before anyone can react Darla grabs Lorne by the lapels and sings "Oh Danny boy, Danny boy. What the hell is inside of me?"

"This is way past singing." Lone informs the vampire "And this is way past any of what I know. A child born from two vampires could mean anything." He explains.

"Could it have to do with the Tro-clan?" Fred asks "That's meant to be here right about now." She reminds everyone.

"Born out of darkness to bring darkness." Lorne comments.

"So you're saying my child is the scourge of mankind?" Angel asks as Darla monas.

"You're upsetting her." Cordelia says angrily. "Is there anywhere she can lie down?" Cordelia asks Lorne.

"Yeah. My bedroom's out back." Lorne tells Cordelia who nods in response and leads Darla in the direction that Lorne is pointing in. Angel attempts to follow but Cordelia stops him "I can handle it."

"I'll go." Spike says walking across the bar to follow Cordelia and Darla.

"No. I don't want you alone with her." Angel tells Spike.

"Sire its either Vision alone with Grandmommy, or it's both of us with her. Personally I would feel a lot better about Vision's safety if it was both of us." Spike tells him before following Cordelia into the other room.

"_What about your safety William?"_ Angel asks but he receives no answer back.

When he arrives in the other room Spike finds Darla laying on the bed and Cordelia sitting on the edge of it. He stands in the corner but keeps his eyes locked on Darla.

"You come to keep an eye on me Boy?" Darla asks.

"Just here in case Vision needs anything." Spike explains.

"Surprised Angel let you. You being his precious boy and all." Darla comments.

"I didn't give him a choice." Spike informs her.

"You know he's never going to love you if you don't have a soul when he does. He'll always see you as evil and never fully trust you, no matter what you do. You do know that right?" Darla tells Spike a couple of minutes later.

"Spike don't listen to her." Cordelia tells the younger vampire.

"I know." Spike admits his voice quite, surprising Cordelia. "But he cares and for now at least, he wants me. That's more than I've ever had." Spike informs Darla.

"How are you doing?" Cordelia asks Darla ending the conversation between the two vampires, but making a note to talk to Spike later about what both he and Darla said "Do you need anything?" Cordelia asks.

"Just crazy." Darla tells her "Why would anyone want to bring anything into this world?"

"I was pregnant once, mystical thing of course. I didn't go to term, but while it lasted, hooh! Talk about uncomfortable! Your back and legs hurt all the time and first you're sick to your stomach and you can't eat anything and then you're ravenous! Are you able to eat or do you just…" Cordelia asks trying off as she realises what she is saying.

"Drink?" Darla asks. "I'm so hungry, no matter how much I drink. I can't stop craving more, it's never pure enough"

"Get out of here." Spike says moving fast and moving Cordelia out of the way of Darla who has morphed into her Vamp face.

"Looks like we're going to see who can win between us after all." Darla says charging at Spike.

"Guess we are." Spike says dodging the charge and then attempting to punch Darla, but to his complete shock his chip fires. With Spike blinded by the pain Darla gets the leverage she needs to throw him into a wall. Angel coming running in as that occurs.

"I told you. You weren't to hurt him." Angel says to Darla but like Spike she easterly throws him to the side as well before running out of the room.

"ANGEL? SPIKE?" Cordelia's yells worried about a minute later.

"William." Angel says racing over to his Chide.

"I'm fine." Spike says standing up with Angel's help "But something's not right." Spike informs Angel as they exit the room.

"Yeah a lot of things. Where have you been all night?" Gunn asks standing up.

"True, but this is something else. My chip fired when I tried to hurt her." Spike tells everyone.

"I thought that only worked on humans." Angel says surprised.

"That's what doesn't make sense; the chip doesn't work on Vampires or anyone who has demon in them. There is no reason for it to have fired." Spike tells everyone while massaging his head trying to get rid of the headache that is starting before it begins.

"Could the child have some humanity in it that's why you chip fired?" Wesley asks curious.

"No look." Spike says before hitting Cordelia "See Vision is only part demon and it didn't fire for her, there is no reason… unless." He says looks like he's pondering something.

"Next time tell not show Blondie." Cordelia says rubbing where Spike hit her though she is well aware that he didn't hit her anywhere near as hard as he could have.

"Unless what? William what are you thinking?" Angel asks wanting answers.

"The only reason I can think for my chip firing is if it sensed a full human. Someone without a drop of demon blood in them. The only thing that could have caused that is if the child, Sire, your child was full human." Spike says looking at Angel.

"Look this is fascinating and no doubt we need to know what this thing Darla's carrying is but we have to find her first." Gunn reminds her.

"Gunn's right even if the child is human it is inside a vicious evil hormonal Vampire. We need to find her." Wesley tells everyone.

"She said she can never feed enough. Nothing she eats is pure enough. Places with a lot of kids would be the best place to start. Which luckily for us there aren't that many this time of night." Spike tells everyone.

"I think I know where she is." Angel tells the group "You all go back to the Hyperion. I'll find Darla, bring her back there."

"No way in hell Sire." Spike says angrily "You are not doing this alone. You don't have to."

"I have to William. Wesley's right what's inside her may be human but that's not what's in control at the moment, Darla is. She took all of us down in seconds. I need to stop her." Angel tells his Childe.

"How are you going to stop her Liam?" Spike asks using Angel's human name for the first time to his face in a very long time.

"I don't know. That's why I have to do this alone." Angel says before using his super speed to rush out of the hotel before anyone has a chance to follow him.

"_Dam you. You stubborn bastard."_ Spike says to Angel.

"Can you follow him?" Wesley asks.

"Of course." Spike tells him but before he has a chance to Cordelia stops him "Not without me you don't."

"You two should go back to the hotel." Spike says looking at Gunn and Wesley "Protect Fred in case Darla or anyone else decides to show up. Vision and I will go after Sire." Spike suggests and the four run out of the club without another word to Lorne.

"Vision you and me will take Sire's car. It will be faster with you not being able to run as fast as me." Spike says as he jumps in the driver's seat of Angel's car.

"We don't have keys." Cordelia reminds him as she climbs in the passenger seat.

"Don't need them." Spike says as he hotwires Angel's car "I'm gonna pay for that later." He informs Cordelia as they drive off in the direction that Spike knows Angel went in.

"Did you really believe what you said to Darla, what she said to you?" Cordelia asks interested "Or did you just say that?" She asks.

"You want to talk about that now?" Spike asks surprised "It's not exactly the best time." Spike tells her.

"I know it's not, but we have to talk about it." Cordelia tells Spike as he speed through a red light narrowly avoiding them being hit by another car.

"Do you really believe that Angel's never going to love you or trust you because you don't have a soul?" Cordelia asks

"Yeah I do Vision." Spike tells Cordelia "He'll try I know he will, but he'll always wonder if I am going to start killing again. It will stop him from loving me and he won't be able to trust me, not completely." Spike tells her.

"I don't think your right." Cordelia informs Spike "You didn't hear what he said to Buffy and Xander or what he said and how he sounded when you were first hurt. He already loves you Spike. I just don't think he's realised it." Cordelia reveals "You don't have to worry about never having his trust because you already have it. He wouldn't let you around me or Fred, Wes or Gunn if you didn't."

"Huh. If you say so." Spike says it being perfectly clear to Cordelia that he doesn't believe her.

"How far away are we?" Cordelia asks changing the subject but being determine not to forget the conversation.

"A couple of miles." Spike informs her.

"Can you go any faster?" Cordelia asks wanting to get to Angel as soon as possible.

"No, I'm already pushing this thing as hard as I can." Spike tells her "One more street." Spike informs her as he begins to feel how close Angel is and starts to be able to sense that Darla is near.

"They're both here." Spike says to Cordelia as he manages to pull up hand break while simultaneously using the foot break and park the car perfectly outside an Arcade with a grand opening sign over the door.

Neither Spike nor Cordelia bother to open the doors to exit the car they both jump over them before racing inside.

"Where are they? This place is huge." Cordelia says looking around.

"This way." Spike says running towards the back of the arcade. The pair run though several rows of games. Both of them are glad that they are running past live, happy children instead of dead ones. As they turn into the last row they spot Angel and Darla. They see Darla in Angel's arms and hear Angel telling her that their child has a soul and a heartbeat.

"It can't. Not my child." Darla yells at him.

"Our child. Our child does." Angel tells her holding her against him. "It's why it has been driving you out of your mind. It has a soul."

"It can't." Darla says while crying.

"It can. It does." Angel says as Cordelia attempts to take a step but Spike stops her as until Angel has her calmed down it's not safe for anyone to be near her.

Several minutes later once Darla is calmed down enough Spike and Cordelia approach the pair.

"Let's go home." Spike says and Darla looks up at him "All of us."

* * *

The drive back to the Hyperion is tense. Angel sits in the back with Darla as he still doesn't want her near Spike or Cordelia.

Once they arrive back at the hotel Spike, and Cordelia stay downstairs while Angel takes Darla upstairs telling Gunn to follow them.

"Here you need to drink." Angel says handing Darla a mug of blood once he has helped her into his and Spike's bed. Something he knows' Spike more than likely isn't going to be happy about when he finds out but as it is the most secure room it was the only option.

Darla takes a drink of the blood then looks disgusted "Is this pigs blood?"

"You need to keep nourished." Angel tells her she throws the glass across the room without even taking another drink of the blood "It's not that bad once you get used to it." Angel tells her "William and I both drink it." He reveals.

"Well if you and the Boy do it then it must be good." Darla says sarcastically. "Get away from me." Darla tells him.

"You're not alone Darla." Angel tells her but before he can say anymore Darla cuts him off. "Get away from me." She repeats.

"Try and get some sleep." Angel suggests before leaving the room. Outside the room Gunn is standing with a crossbow.

"If she tries to go near William, or Cordy, or Fred…" Angel begins to say but Gunn cuts him off.

"I know."

"Don't underestimate her." Angel says before heading downstairs.

Down in the office he finds Cordelia, Wesley and Fred around the desk but he doesn't see Spike.

"Where's Spike?" Angel asks concerned.

"Out in the Garden having a smoke." Cordelia tells him.

"Thanks. No one is to go near Darla unless I am with them." Angel informs them "If you even think to try you have Gunn and a whole lot of cross bows to get through." He says.

"After what she did to us all today, I don't think any of us are eager to try again." Cordelia tells Angel

"Good." Angel says before leaving the office and making his way out in the garden.

When Angel enters the garden he finds that Cordelia is correct and Spike is in it having a smoke.

"You hotwired my car." Angel says as he walks out and sits down on one of the benches.

"Told Vision you'll be pissed about that." Spike says as he walks over and sits down next to Angel and the pair sits in silence.

"She in our room?" Spike asks interested.

"Yeah." Angel answers. "Best place for her."

"Who's with her?" Spike asks knowing that someone would be.

"Gunn." Angel answers.

"You should get back. She could kill him a second if she wanted to. Then who knows what she would do." Spike reminds him.

"I will." Angel tells him "Once I'm sure you're alright."

"You've got bigger things that me to worry about Sire." Spike says dropping his cigarette on the ground and putting out with his boot.

"Maybe, but doesn't change the fact that your important as well." Angel tells him.

"You're going to be a father Sire, to a human child that is going to need you. From this moment on that child has to be the most important thing to you. It's got to have things hard. People and things are going to be coming after it as soon as his existence is known, we both know that. Its safety and wellbeing has to be put in front of everything. Especially me." Spike tells Angel standing up and standing in front of him as he does "You've got to be a better father to your kid then either of ours were to us Sire."

"You're right." Angel says standing up "This kid is going to be important, but so are you William and that's not going to change." Angel tells Spike pulling him in for a kiss.

"We should get up there. Make sure Grandmommy hasn't killed Charlie Boy." Spike says when they break apart.

"You're going to willingly be in the same room as Darla for who knows how long." Angel comments surprised, noticing that Spike used 'we' instead of the 'you' he used earlier.

"We may hate each other most of the time, and yeah if my chip didn't fire I would have hurt her, but the bottom line is she's family, and that kid she's carrying is yours. That means I will protect them with everything I've got." Spike tells his Sire.

"Well let's go then." Angel says taking Spike's hand and leading him inside the Hyperion and up to their room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Sunday night.

_Italics_= Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

* * *

When Spike and Angel enter their room as soon as she sees them it becomes perfectly clear that Darla is less than happy to have Spike in the room.

"What are you doing here boy?" Darla asks angrily.

"This is my room. Where else would I be?" Spike asks as he sits down on a chair across the room while Angel sits down on the one next to the bed.

"Staking yourself for being such a pathetic excuse for a vampire." Darla suggests.

"That would be the cowards' way." Spike informs Darla "I was taught to never be a coward; you should know you taught me that lesson. I'll admit I considered it when I first got the dam chip in my head but then I discovered I could still fight and I figured things could be worse." Spike tells Darla. "I changed Darla; saw another way to live my long undead life." Spike tells her.

"Didn't Angel tell you? He gave me the whole you can live your life another way speech last year, it had no effect. I didn't listen to him then. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you now?" Darla asks Spike.

"I wouldn't be so sure that it did have no effect. You're carrying a human child after all." Spike reminds her.

"So I am. Do you want to know how this came to be?" Darla asks "Because it was right here in this very room."

"Darla." Angel says in a warning tone of voice.

"Come on Angel, don't you think your precious Boy deserves to know what happened?" Darla asks "How you threw me through those glass doors, slammed me against the wall, pushed me onto the bed and took what you wanted."

Angel can feel Spike getting angry through the bound, exactly the result Darla was hoping for.

"For one night." Spike says to her "Guess you've lost your touch." Spike says to Darla with a grin.

Thankfully before either Spike or Darla can say anymore there is a knock on the door.

"Come in please as quick as possible." Angel requests and Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Cordelia walk in.

"Sorry for interrupting." Gunn says.

"Don't be sorry." Angel says quickly leading the four members of Angel investigations to assume that things aren't going to well in the room. Something that with whom the members of the room are they aren't surprised about.

"We had a breakthrough on the scrolls." Wesley tells them.

"What did you find?" Angel asks.

"That Tro-clan isn't a person or persons. It's a confluence of events." Wesley explains.

"That's good right? Means Sire's kid may not be the Big Bad we're all worrying about." Spike comments.

"Not necessarily. There are a few Nyazian phrases related specifically to the thing being born that I haven't been able to complete." Wesley explains.

"You could have led with that Watcher." Spike comments.

"Ohh, working with a Watcher. That must be killing you." Darla says to Spike looking gleeful.

"Darla don't." Angel says angrily. "Wes, you have to complete them. We need to know what coming for us." Angel says while he attempts to, with little success, calm Spike down through the bound.

"We know that the kids human coz I can't hurt Grandmommy and Sire can tell that it has a soul. That means until we know more than we assume it's an innocent child and protect it." Spike tells everyone.

"It's already protected. I tried and failed so many ways to get rid of it but no matter what I tried I couldn't." Darla informs everyone.

"That could be a either a good thing or a bad thing." Gunn realises.

"Spike's right." Angel tells everyone as he can tell his team is still a little concerned by Darla's presence especially after what Darla and Gunn both just said. "If anyone has a problem with that they should leave." Angel says and Darla gets up "Not you." He says pulling her back and then pushing her back on the bed, Darla moaning in pain as he does.

"I didn't push you that hard." Angel says surprised.

"That's a contraction. You're having contractions aren't you?" Fred asks the vampire.

"I think so." Darla says as she sits on the bed moaning in pain. "Something's wrong. The pain." Darla tells everyone.

"You like pain." Spike and Angel remind her in unison.

"Not like this." She says moaning as she grabs her stomach. "I want this thing out."

"That's what that pain is for. You're in labour." Wesley informs her.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital? Get a doctor to check her out." Fred suggests.

"You can't admit a vampire to a hospital." Cordelia reminds her.

"We don't need to." Spike tells her "We just need the equipment. It wouldn't be the first time that we borrowed medical equipment." Spike says looking at Angel.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Darla says to everyone.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the three humans, three vampires and one part demon have successfully broken into a nearby medical school and commandeered the equipment they need.

"The pain. It stopped." Darla informs everyone.

"It could have just been false labour then." Wesley says setting up the ultrasound equipment. "It's been a while since I've looked at one of these." He informs the others as he puts the ultrasound wand on Darla's stomach. "What do you see?" Angel asks a couple of minutes.

"Spike's right. He's human." Wesley tells the group.

"He?" Angel asks.

"Yes, he. Congratulations Angel it's a boy." Wesley tells the vampire.

"A son, I'm going to have a son." Angel says in shock.

"Sire we've got a problem." Spike says concerned.

"No we don't, you heard Wesley William, you were right. The baby's human." Angel says turning to face Spike.

"I know, I heard, but that doesn't change the fact that we've got a problem Sire." Spike tells him "Look up."

Angel follows Spike's advices and looks up to see the entire galley area is covered in vampires.

"Protect the Miracle Child." The vampires say as Spike and Angel stand in front of Darla to protect her.

"Did you hear that Miracle child." Angel says with a huge proud smile on his face.

"Be proud later Sire; prepare to fight for our undead lives now." Spike suggests. Before anyone can say or do anymore a man in a ninja outfit jumps leaps down but he doesn't get too far before he is ripped apart by the vampires.

"That had to hurt." Spike comments.

"So you want to protect the Miracle Child." Wesley says to the Vampires ignoring Spike's comment.

"Yes we will protect and nourish it by feeding it your blood." One of the vampires tells Wesley.

"You going to help us here Darla?" Angel asks interested. "We could kind of use you." Spike adds.

"I don't think so Boys." Darla says "That sounds pretty good. I haven't eaten in a while." Darla reveals "But let's make one thing clear, you only kill the human's right?"

"Of course. We will nourish the Miracle child with the blood of the human before ripping you apart to worship the miracle child." The vampire, which the group assumes is the leader, informs the group.

"Well looks like it's going to be just like old times boys." Darla says climbing down from the table to stand between Angel and Spike.

"Wes, Cordy, Fred get Darla to the car. William, Gunn, you two and me will handle the Vampires." Angel instructs.

"I want to say teach these young things a thing or two." Darla says making no effort to move.

"Darla Go!" Both Spike and Angle instruct as the Vampires attack.

Angel, Spike and Gunn kill the first wave then follow the others out of the hospital and to Angel's car. Darla, Wesley, Gunn and Spike manage to squeeze into the back while Angel drives and Fred and Cordelia share the passenger seat.

"Do you think we lost them?" Cordelia asks.

"I don't sense any other vampires besides the ones in this car so I think we're good." Spike tells her.

"It seems like it." Wesley says holding a cross on Darla.

"What do we do now?" Fred asks a couple of minutes later.

"Get somewhere safe. It's our only option." Angel answers.

"The hotel's out then." Cordelia comments.

"Almost everywhere is out. Finding a safe place isn't going to be easy." Spike informs everyone.

"Before we do anything we should head back to the hotel to get the scrolls." Wesley tells everyone.

"That's a big risk for something we don't even know will help." Spike tells him not liking the idea.

"What option do we have?" Wesley asks turning to face the vampire. "Everyone seems to know more about this child than we do. The scrolls are the only option we have for answers."

"He's right." Angel says driving towards the direction of the Hyperion but instead of driving all the way to the hotel Angel pulls into an alley a couple of streets away.

"Why are we here? Cordelia asks confused.

"Because when I said he's right I meant both Wesley and William." Angel says getting out of the car. "It is a too big of a risk and we do need them. Thy Hyperion is two streets away. If I'm not back in five minutes get somewhere safe." Angel instructs he is about to leave the alley when he sense that Spike is following him.

"No. William you need to stay here." Angel tells his childe.

"You don't know what's waiting for you back at the Hotel Sire. It could be anything. You can't go alone." Spike tells him.

"I have to." Angel tells him "You're needed here to protect them. Drive out of here in five minutes if I'm not back." Angel says before disappearing from the alley as Spike climbs into the driver seat.

"_William, forget about the five minutes get out of their now."_ Angel tells him a couple of minutes later.

"_Sire? What's going on?"_ Spike asks worried.

"_Holtz is here, he's captured me. You can't let him get Darla."_ Angel tells him.

"_Holtz? As in the vampire hunter you and Darla terrorised, and were hunted by for a decade? That Holtz?" _Spike asks surprised _"How's that possible? He should have died before I was born." _

"_I don't know how it's possible; just get them out of there_." Angel says then before Spike can feel the pain of torture Angle dims the connection to save Spike from having to experience what he is going thorough with him.

"Vision, you're driving. Find somewhere safe, get Grandmummy there. Sire and I will find you." Spike says jumping out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Fred asks worried.

"What's happened?" Darla ask a hint of concern clear in her voice to only Spike because he learnt to see through the mask she puts up a long time ago.

"Holtz has Angel." Spike says looking directly at Darla.

"That's not possible." Darla says shocked letting her mask fall.

"Apparently it is." Spike tells her "Get her out of her." Spike says before, like Angel, disappearing from the ally.

* * *

Spike makes his way to the hotel while he is he realises that the most important thing would be getting Angel out of the hotel and away from Holtz. The best way to do that would be if he was focused on something else, and what is a better distraction to a Vampire hunter obsesses with Angelus than a vampire that was sired by him.

When Spike arrives at the hotel he manages to get passed all of Holtz security easily something he is surprised about considering everything he has been told about him. The first thing he does is do a quick look into the hotel to see what he is facing. When he does so he spots Angel hanging from the ceiling. A man that he guesses is Holtz talking to a woman. A woman that from what he been told about what Angel has been getting up to in Los Angeles, what she is wearing, and the fact that there are several bodies with high-tech equipment dead on the floor Spike has to guess is from Wolfram and Hart. Deciding now is the time to make his presence known Spike enters through the doors.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Spike asks walking down the stairs.

"_William, what hell are you doing here_?" Angel asks but Spike ignores him.

"Who are you?" Holtz asks looking at Spike. "Is he one of yours?" Holtz asks Lilah.

"No. I have no idea who he is." Lilah

"Oh I'm sure you've heard of me. You just don't realises it." Spike informs Lilah walking down the stairs.

"Who are you then? If you sure I know you then you will have no problems telling me you name." Lilah tells Spike.

"Names are a tricky thing." Spike tells her "I have two of them. Though I'm sure you've heard stories about both. Names Spike or if you'll prefer William the Bloody." Spike says and Lilah gasps "Knew you would have heard of me." He says giving Lilah a grin "Don't worry about it old man. I was after your time." Spike tells Holtz.

"Who are you?" Holtz asks Spike wanting to know who he is thought by now he suspects that he is a vampire.

"Do you really have to ask?" Spike asks surprised "After everything I've been told about you I would have thought you would have guessed by now. Wow disappointing." Spike tells him trying to get a raise out of him so Angel can get the opening he needs to escape.

"You know who I am?" Holtz asks surprised.

"Of course. I know what Angelus and Darla did to your family and I know what you did to mine." Spike tells Holtz.

"Family? You can't be referring to Darla and Angelus. They have no possible concept of what a family is." Holtz tells Spike surprised.

"Oh but they do. You only knew them when it was just the two of them. You never saw them with their crazy daughter and their trouble maker son." Spike tells Holtz taking a step towards him not even fazed by the crossbow as he knows that Holtz wants information on Angelus and until he stops giving him it then he won't hurt him. At least that's what Spike hopes anyway.

"I'm assuming you are their trouble maker son." Holtz guesses.

"Yep and oh the stories I heard about you. Everything I done something they didn't like it was 'William you do that again and we're going to get another Holtz on our tail' or 'Spike just because their humans doesn't mean you should always underestimate them remember Holtz?' After a year I was sick of your name." Spike admits.

"_Get ready to run."_ Angel tells Spike.

"You were taught to fear me and yet here you are." Holtz says to Spike "The only reason I can think is that Darla told you to. She sent you in as a distraction so that she can attack while I'm focused on you." Holtz says to Spike. "Well her plan didn't work because now I have both her boys." Holtz informs Spike.

"_Now." _Angel says to Spike through their connection as he says "Lilah duck." Out loud.

While Holtz was focused on Spike, Angel was able to get a grenade for a nearby Wolfman and Hart employing and then flick it up into his mouth where he pulled the pin dropped it. He was sent flying into the lift and Spike went running out the front.

After the force of the explosion Holtz and Lilah were knocked down for several seconds. Once they are able to stand they both run over to the elevator shelf Angel flew through where they notice that he is gone. "The other vampire? What do you know?" Holtz asks Turing to vampire.

"He's a legend. He's killed two slayers in his time and is said to be the worse Vampire there is behind Angelus." Lilah explains.

"Angelus taught him well then." Holtz comments "He will be killed along with his precious teacher." Holtz announces "Your men fought bravely but send more and they will meet the same fate." Holtz says before leaving Lilah in the hotel

* * *

Spike and Angel split up when they left the hotel but they meet on the roof above they alley where they left Darla "How the bleeding hell is Holtz here?" Spike asks Angel.

"Demon deal would be my guess. He said he's been asleep for a long time so that would mean suspended animation." Angel tells Spike as they arrive in the alley behind his team.

"What are we looking at?" Angel asks interested.

"Where's Darla?" Spike asks noticing she isn't in the alley.

Cordelia and Wesley quickly fill in Angel and Spike on what has been going on while they have been gone and then Spike and Angel quickly fill them on what they did.

"Okay, so bottom line. We need to find Darla before Holtz does." Gunn tells everyone.

"I can do that much faster on my own." Angel says "You find someone safe for Darla to have the baby then call me.

"We can find her faster if there are two off us out there looking." Spike tells Angel who looks like he about to object but Spike speaks before he can "I know Darla almost as well as you do. I know what she likes, and in LA that's a lot of possible places. We've got to find her and the best way is if both you and me split up to look and they find a safe place." Spike tells Angel.

"What if Holtz finds you? He's human. You can't hurt him." Angel reminds the younger vampire.

"I'm not sure about that." Spike reveals.

"How are you not sure? He's human William, and we all know what happens when you try to hurt a human." Angel reminds him.

"I don't need the reminded." Spike says sounding short "I'm just not positive that it will work on Holtz. Buffy being dead then brought back was enough to confuse the chip. Holtz being held in suspended animation by I'm guessing a demon that could be enough to confuse the chip as well." Spike speculates.

"And if you're wrong?" Angel asks.

"Then I fight him to my head explodes if that's what it takes to keep Darla and the kid safe." Spike says before disappearing form the alley clearly going to search for Darla.

"Call me when you find a place." Angel says disappearing for the alley as well.

* * *

After leaving the hotel Lilah heads back to Wolfram and Hart. When she gets to the office the first person she runs into is Gavin "Such a great job your surveillance is doing. It didn't even pick up that William the Bloody is in Los Angeles. With Angel." She tells him angrily.

"That can't be possible." Gavin says shocked reading through the notes he has.

"Oh it is." Lilah tells him.

"Oh dam it." Gavin says angrily.

"What?" Lilah asks wanting to know what he is reading.

"Two weeks ago a blond man was brought into the hotel he was hurt badly and was put in Angel's room. Angel called him William but everyone else called him Spike. He's been at the hotel ever since. Since he was hurt so baldy no one thought he was a threat or put the connection together about who he is." Gavin reveals.

"He's not hurt anymore that's for sure." Lilah reveals "And your ass is toast when it's found out that you knew Spike was in Los Angeles for two weeks before informing someone." Lilah informs him.

"I've always wondered why he wasn't part of yours and Lindsey's plan last year to get Angel to turn. He would have been the perfect weapon." Gavin comments.

"Angelus once masticated an entire village because someone made Spike bleed. It was thought that brining him in was an option best left for last." Lilah reveals.

"Why would he be with Angel now? Isn't he evil?" Gavin asks.

"I don't know, but that's what we've got to find out." Lilah tells him. "Find out what else you can find out form the surveillance." Lilah instructs before leaving the room.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving the alley Spike has managed to find Darla.

"You always did like a view." Spike informs his Grandsire who is also his Great Grandsire as he walks over to her.

"Of course you would be the one to find me." Darla says looking at Spike but not moving away from the edge.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I know you would have preferred Sire, but all you've got is me." Spike tells her.

"How did you do it?" Darla asks.

"Do what?" Spike asks confused.

"Keep your ability to love? Even after you were turned you could still love. No matter what I or Angelus or Drusilla did to you, you still loved. How?" Darla asks interested.

"I don't know." Spike reveals honestly "Maybe it was because I was such a sap as a human or maybe it was because I had two Sires. I don't know." Spike tells her and the pair drift into silence. "You love the kid, don't you?" Spike asks as it is the only reason he can think for her asking about something that she always called his biggest weakness.

"So much. I've never loved anything like this, so completely." Darla admits.

"I don't think you've ever truly loved anything." Spike tells her.

"You're right. Four hundred years and I have never loved anything." Darla says then she turns to face Spike complete "You have to tell me how! You love more than any creature I have ever met. I used to think it made you week but it doesn't. I think it's why you are so strong. I love this child now because it is inside of me, but when it no longer is I won't love it anymore. I won't even remember that I did. You have to help me William; you have to teach me how to love. I want to love it, I want to remember how." Darla says hysterically before crying into Spike's chest. "You and Angel can't let me hurt it. Promise me Spike; promise me you won't let me." Darla says to Spike as he puts his arms around her.

"We won't Darla. I promise we won't." Angel says walking out from the shadows and over to the two vampires.

"The pain it's stop." Darla says moving away from Spike as she looks down at her stomach.

"That can't be good." Spike says worried as he doesn't know a lot but he knows enough to know that labour pain stopping mid-way through after the water has already been broken usually doesn't mean anything good.

"We've got to get you somewhere safe, now." Angel says pulling out his phone to call Wesley "Have you found a place?" Angel asks pausing for the answer "Is it safe? We'll be right there." Angel says "They found a place." Angel tells them even though due to the hearing that both vampires possess they would have known that without him saying.

"Let's go." Spike says as he goes on one side of Darla to help her walk while Angel goes on the other.

* * *

More than an hour later Spike and Angel are helping Darla down the stairs and into Caritas.

"Chair, chair, chair." Angel says once they do and the pair of Vampire's help Darla into the chair that has been brought over by Wesley.

"How long has it been since the last contraction?" Wesley asks Darla concerned.

"An hour." Spike answers.

"That can't be right." Wesley says concerned "You were in the active stages of labour." He says to Darla as she grabs his stomach in pain but clearly not contraction pain.

"She has to lie down." Cordelia realises.

"Use my bedroom." Lorne says as Spike and Angel help Darla up and in the back.

Angel and Spike place the pregnant vampire on the bed and Wesley quickly comes up and examines her "The baby's heart rate is slowing." He informs everyone.

"Can't you do something?" Spike asks.

"No."

"What about a C-section." Fred suggests

"The baby has been protected by mystical forces up until now. I fear that those forces will intervene and prevent me from doing that." Wesley reveals.

"No." Angel says angrily "I refuse to accept that. He's a miracle you don't get half an miracle. He has to live." Angel says upset.

"Why do you lot go see how Lorne is doing with the spell. Give us a few minutes alone." Spike suggests.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Cordelia says leading the others out of the room and closing the door.

"We'll find a way Sire." Spike says walking over and putting his hands on his Sire's shoulders "I don't know how and I don't know when, but I know we will find a way. We always do." Spike reminds him.

"I can't lose him William." Angel says looking up at Spike while holding Darla's hand.

"You won't." Spike promises. "Well get through this. All four of us."

For several minutes the three vampires just stay where they are not speaking. Angel holding one of Darla's hands while Spike holds the other and while he has his hand on Angel's shoulders.

"I'll go see how things are going out there." Spike says letting go of Darla's hand and removes his hand from Angel's shoulders before leaving the room, feeling that the two other Vampire's need some time alone. As Spike enters the bar he spots Holtz walking in.

"RUN." Spike yells running across the bar the second he spots Holtz. Holtz who saw the vampire the second that the vampire saw him ran back upstairs.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"Don't ask questions just run! Get Darla and the kid out of here and Vision no matter what happens don't let Sire follow me, come after me, or wait for me. Darla and the kid are all that matters." Spike says racing up the stairs jumping over a barrel that is being rolled down them as he does.

Spike races upstairs just as Holtz throws a grenade down the stairs.

"I won't let you hurt them." Spike tells the vampire hunter.

"I've killed hundreds of your kind." Holtz says shooting an arrow at Spike which he manages to dodge. "You don't scare me."

"True you've killed hundreds of vampires." Spike says as he dodgers another arrow. "But you haven't managed to kill Angelus and he taught me everything I know." Spike says managing to get behind the vampire hunter and send the cross bow flying.

"Well. Him and Darla." Spike says dodging a punch "But you haven't managed to kill her either." Spike says dodging every attack that Holtz throws at him while not actively attacking or intending to cause him harm as if the chip does fire he is only going to get one opening and he wants it to be a good one.

"You're not fighting back." Holtz says managing to get past Spike's block to stab a stake into his shoulder "Angelus must not have taught you to well."

"Oh he did." Spike nocking a second stake of Holtz hands "But Angel has taught me a thing or two as well." Spike tells him.

After a couple of minutes Spike has still managed to dodge ever one of Holtz attacks with no more wounds than the stake in the shoulder. As he notices that Holtz is starting to tier Spike decides it's time to move off the defences and onto the offence with what may be only one shot if his chip fires.

* * *

While Spike is busy dodging all of Holtz attacks Angel, Darla and the rest of Angel investigations and Lorne has escaped into the back alley. Angel has sent his team to get his car which was parked a street over on Spike's suggest while he stays with Darla in the alley. Fred also decided to stay with him.

"He's going to die in this alley." Darla tells Angel.

"No he's not." Angel tells her.

"You died in an alley." Darla reminds him.

"Yeah I did." Angel comments.

"I won't let him." Darla tells Angel "We've done so many horrible things together. We can never make up for them, you know that." Darla tells Angel.

"I know." Angel tells her.

"This child, Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together. The only good thing. You make sure to tell him that." Darla says to Angel before staking herself with a nearby piece of wood, revealing a newborn baby on the ground.

Angel quickly takes off his jacket and wraps the baby in it before holding him close to his chest.

"Angel we've got to go." Cordelia tells Angel and Fred as she runs towards him.

"Where's William?" He asks Cordelia.

"I don't know." She reveals "We haven't seen him since he told us to run." Cordelia explains.

"He's gone after Holtz." Angel guesses.

"He knew that it may come down to helping him or protecting your Son and he wanted you to protect your son. He said that he is what matters and I wasn't to let you wait for him. So that's what I'm going to do. We've got to go." Cordelia tells Angel pushing him towards the car.

With one last look at the burning building Angel nods and runs to his car. As he does Angel attempts to feel Spike through their bound but he finds himself unable to, Spike has dimmed it. He has no idea if Spike is alright and knowing what Holtz is capable of that terrifies him.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Wednesday night.

_Italics_= Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

* * *

Forty minutes after leaving the alley the members of Angel investigations are back at the hotel. They stopped on their way to get some of the basic supplies they will need for the baby but apart from that they worked to get back to the hotel as quick as possible. When they arrive at back at the hotel Wesley, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn are taking notice off the damage done by Holtz, Angel and the Wolfram and Hart team when Lorne arrives announcing that he is going to be a house guest.

"So let's take inventory." Gunn says to everyone "Spike's missing. Could be dead."

"He's not. I may not be able to contact him though our bound but I would know if he was dead." Angel informs Gunn.

"Can I hold the baby?" Lorne asks walking over to Angel who holds the baby protectively in his arms as he starts fussing.

"Come on I'm sure everyone else has had their turn." Lorne says and Cordelia shakes her head no.

"William's out their somewhere, fighting Holtz most likely. We've got to find him and protect the baby." Angel tells everyone "They are the only two things that matter at the moment."

"I thought the chip in Spike's head prevented him from hurting humans." Fred comments.

"It does." Angel says as he rocks the baby back and forth "But he suspected that because Holtz was here by mystical means that it may not work on him." Angel explains.

"What if he was wrong?" Gunn asks "Don't get me wrong Angel, your boys good. I know enough about his history and from what I saw when you two were fighting last night and earlier today to know that, but if he was wrong and the chip does prevent him from fighting Holtz then he's defenceless." Gunn reminds the vampire.

"He said he would fight through the pain if he had to. He's alive I know that much, but he could be hurt. We've got to find him." Angel tells the group.

"We'll put it on the list of things to do Angel, but I don't know what we can actually do when we're trying to protect the baby. We can't take our resources away from that. It wouldn't matter if he was badly hurt, dying or perfectly fine, Spike wouldn't want that." Cordelia tells Angel.

"You're both right, I know you are." Angel tells them while holding the baby close to him "I'll keep trying to reach William through our connection, but you're right at the moment there is nothing else we can do." Angel says continuing to rock the baby back and forth "Why are you fussy?" Angel asks his child.

"We need a list of what we have coming against us. Everyone and everything that could be after the baby." Wesley says to everyone.

"You're wet. That's why you're fussing." Angel realises and he takes Conner into the office.

"You're going to be okay." Angel says putting the baby down on Wesley's desk. "We're going to find out who's going to come after you and we're going to stop them. No one's going to lay a finger on you and your Uncle William he's going to come back, he always does. Even when there was time when I didn't want him to he did. He's going to look after you and protect you no matter what because that's what he does for those he loves and he already loves you." Angel says to the baby.

* * *

"Let's start with Wes's idea. Figure out just who is going to come after us." Cordelia tells everyone.

"You can forget about Holtz, he's not going to be a problem anymore." Spike says entering the hotel, the stake still in his shoulder and looking upset.

"Spike, are you alright?" Fred asks concerned as Cordelia walks out from behind the reception desk where she was working on her computer.

"Where's Angel?" Spike asks "I felt... I felt Darla dust. Where is he?" Spike asks walking up to the members of Angel's investigations.

"He's in the office." Cordelia tells him "But let's get that out first." She says stopping him.

"No it doesn't matter. I felt Darla die which means…" Spike says and everyone realises that he thinks that the baby is dead "He needs me. This doesn't matter." Spike says to Cordelia as he turns to walk in the office he sees Angel standing their holding the baby.

"William." Angel says relieved as Cordelia walks back over to behind the desk to continue what she was doing.

"How? I felt Darla die." Spike says shocked to see the baby alive in Angel's arms.

"That's how he's okay." Angel tells Spike "Darla dusted herself and saved him." Angel says.

"Darla killing herself for another. Who would have thought?" Spike says surprised but with affection.

"Holtz?" Angel asks.

"Dead." Spike says simply.

"Were you right? Did your chip not work against him?" Wesley asks.

"He's dead. Let's leave it at that." Spike says.

"Sit down; we've got to get that stake out." Cordelia instructs Spike.

Spike walks over and sits down on the reception desk where Cordelia is working on a laptop.

"We've got to get him to a hospital." Cordelia announces.

"I'm a vampire Vision. I don't need a hospital, couldn't be admitted to one either. That was your point earlier, remember." Spike says to her.

"Not you. The baby." Cordelia informs Spike.

"Hospital? Why? He's not sick. Does he look sit to you?" Angel tells her.

"He needs his newborn check-up." Cordelia informs him.

"The longer we stay here the more venerable we are. We've got to get the kid somewhere safe." Spike reminds everyone.

"This place will be safe before too long." Lorne informs everyone walking back down from upstairs having went there when Angel disappeared into the office to change the baby.

"How?" Spike asks confused.

"I've got the Furies putting a spell around the place as we speak." Lorne informs everyone.

"Good." Angel says before walking into the office shutting the door behind him.

"How long he been like that?" Spike asks.

"Since the second Darla dusted herself." Cordelia says putting on a pair of gloves "I was hoping that maybe once you got back alright he would relax a tiny bit."

"I'll talk to him." Spike says going to get off the desk but Cordelia stops him "You're not going anywhere until I get that stake out."

"Let me try talking to Angelcakes first." Lorne says before walking past Spike and Cordelia into the office.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia asks Spike concerned as she notices that he has is eyes closed and is rubbing his head.

"None of us are at the moment Vision, but apart from everything that we are all dealing with I'm fine." Spike tells her.

"If you're sure." Cordelia says doubting him but assuming that he still has his headache from being hangover "This is going to hurt." she tells him as she grips the stake.

"Nothing new there." Spike says to her.

* * *

Several hours later Angel has taken the baby upstairs to his and Spike room. The baby is asleep but Angel isn't he is just sitting there watching him sleep.

Meaning while downstairs the others are trying to work out how to deal with all the threats that they have coming against them.

"We need more fire power." Spike says to everyone "It's as simple as that. What we've got is good but with how much we've got on our asses we're going to need some boom." He tells everyone.

"I know a guy." Gunn tells everyone.

"Go. We need it." Wesley tells him and Gunn nods and heads down to the basement.

"I have an idea for a way to deal with the vampire cult, at least the ones currently outside but I'm going to need your help." Spike says looking at Wesley.

"You've got it." Wesley tells him "How's the research on the websites offering money for the baby and human complications going?" Wesley asks Fred and Cordelia.

"Working on it." Fred tells him.

"So plan for the vampires?" Wesley asks Spike.

"I've heard you're a good shot." Spike says to him.

"Bullets have no effect on vampires." Wesley reminds him.

"I know bullets have no effect of vampires." Spike says rolling his eyes "But sun will be up in fifteen minutes and if the car they are in happen to lose a window or two because of bullet fire then they would have no shelter from the sun. Nowhere to go." Spike tells the former Watcher.

"I could use the exit Lorne set up. Use it to get out there destroy a few of the windows and get back before they know what's going on." Wesley says.

"That's what I was thinking." Spike tells him before walking over to Cordelia and Fred "I may not be great with computers but Red taught me a thing or two and I know a lot about demons. I may be able to think of threats that you two don't know about." Spike says offering his help in his own way.

"Pull up a chair." Cordelia instructs and that's just what Spike does.

* * *

More than a few hours later Gunn has returned with the boom he promised. Wesley successfully managed to get rid of two of the vampire cult's cars but another two showed up. For now they are to alert now for them to try again. Thanks to Spike even more names have been added to the list which now not only includes names of the big threats that are coming against the child but the names of people who either Angel or Angelus have pissed off.

"I think now that Holtz is gone our biggest threat is Wolfram and Hart." Wesley says as Angel walks down the stairs.

"What about whoever or whatever brought Holtz here in the first place?" Gunn asks.

"We have no flipping clue who that is." Spike reminds everyone.

"Maybe we should figure out whoever that is then." Fred suggests.

"That's what I've been doing for the last half an hour." Spike says from his place on Cordelia's computer. "So far I've had no luck."

"How is he?" Cordelia asks walking over to Angel "How did he sleep?"

"Good. He was peaceful the whole night." Angel reveals.

"And how about you? Did you get some sleep?" Cordelia asks.

"No, I spent the whole time watching him." Angel informs her.

"We could take shifts so you could get some sleep." Cordelia tells him.

"I wasn't watching him like that. I was just watching him." Angel tells Cordelia "He looks like me doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does." Cordelia says with a smile "You don't have to do this all on your own Angel, you can't be expected to." She informs him.

"I have to." Angel tells her "I'm all he's got." Angel tells her.

"Come on." Cordelia says leading Angel outside.

"Vision, I…" Spike begins to say but Cordelia has already left with Angel "Wouldn't do that." Spike finishes.

"Why not?" Fred asks confused.

"Because I know Sire. It doesn't matter how much sun is out if his kid needs him to do it then he will walk though it for him." Spike explains.

"See." He says a couple minutes later when Angel returns inside, smelling of burnt flesh, pausing on the stairs to talk to Lorne.

"I could have told you that that wasn't going to end well Vision." Spike tells Cordelia as she walks back over to Spike and Fred.

"Then what can I do? Huh mister expert? How do I get him to see that he can't do this alone? That he needs us?" Cordelia asks clearly frustrated that Angel won't accept help.

"He will eventually Pet. It might take a while but he will." Spike assures her before getting back to the page he was reading.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asks. "What's he feeling at the moment?" she asks wanting to know and knowing that Spike can tell.

"That's private Vision." Spike tells her frowning.

"Please Spike." Cordelia requests "We need to know." She tells him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But just this once." Spike tells her removing the dim he placed on the bond when he was fighting with Holtz earlier "He's worried, overwhelmed and feeling love for the kid. Exactly what you would expect with any new parent." Spike tells her returning to the page he was reading.

"_William, we've got a problem."_ Angel tells him.

"_What? What's going on Sire?"_ Spike asks concerned.

"_There are cameras all over the hotel. We are being watched."_ Angel reveals. _"I'm guessing by Wolfram and Hart."_ He adds.

"_How do you know?"_ Spike asks.

"_Lorne, he could hear them. He passed me a message about it. The janitors' closet is the only place that isn't bugged."_ Angel reveals.

"_You've got a plan I'm guessing."_ Spike responds.

"_Yes but everyone needs to know about it. I've left a note explaining what is going on in the closet. All I need is for everyone to see it." _Angel explains.

"_I think I can manage that."_ Spike tells him.

* * *

True to his world by the time sunset arrives Spike has successfully managed to get everyone into the janitors' closet without drawing attention to what they are doing.

"_Plan starts now."_ Angel says to Spike.

"Charlie boy, what's going on out there?" Spike asks Gunn who is standing at the doors with Wesley watching the events that are occurring outside the hotel.

"The bikers and Vampires are fighting to see which one of them gets to kill us first." Gunn explains.

"That's comforting." Fred says frowning.

"How many are out there?" Cordelia asks walking over to the two men Spike, Fred and Lorne who was sitting on the couch right behind her.

"A lot." Gunn says "Maybe too many for us to fight."

"Don't talk like that Charlie Boy. If you think you're not going to win then you won't." Spike tells him.

"He's right William." Angel says walking down the stairs 'the baby' in his arms "The force field is falling we've got vampires, demons, humans and who knows what else after us. We can't fight them all."

"Then what do you suggest we do, run?" Spike asks.

"Yes we run, but just me and him. The rest of you stay here and fight. Give us enough time to get away." Angel tells him.

"Angel you can't be serious." Cordelia says to him.

"I've never been more so." Angel informs her.

"Of course running away when things get hard, that's just like you." Spike says angrily not entirely acting as he is remembering what it felt like when Angel disappeared when he first got his soul.

"He needs me to run away. It's the only chance he's got; I promised Darla I wouldn't let anyone hurt him." Angel tells Spike "The barrier is going to fall any second and everything out there is gone to storm this place."

"So what you are going to leave us here to die?" Wesley asks angrily.

"You will all be fine. Once they break the spell and storm the place they'll realize that the baby's gone and they'll go after me. Wesley, William all I need is for you to stall them so I can get a couple of miles away." Angel requests walking over to the reception area and grabbing the diaper bag.

"I'm sure tripping over our dead bodies will slow them down. You really didn't hear anything I said to you earlier, did you?" Cordelia asks angrily.

"I heard, but this is what I've got to do." Angel says walking back pass Cordelia and everyone else and out of the lobby.

"Don't leave us!" Fred yells after him.

"_Keep, your ears on him. Protect him."_ Angel tells Spike.

"_You don't have to ask Sire." _Spike responds.

"Okay, we've lost Angel but that doesn't mean we're going to lose. You've still got one vampire left fighting and you lot aren't chumps. Let's show them what we can do." Spike tells everyone.

"Do you really think we stand any kind of chance?" Wesley asks Spike.

"You've got a flamethrower. That alone should make things go a bit more in our favour." Spike says as everyone hears noises outside and they turn to see the Demons, Vampires and Humans fighting each other for who will get in first.

"Where's the child?" One of the demons asks once it makes it inside.

"Upstairs, room three-one-two, why don't you go and get him? Oh, wait. I have a better idea." Wesley says before firing the flame thrower.

"It's a trick. He's got the child." A voice yells from outside and those who have made it inside go back running outside.

"Bloody Hell I was hoping for a better fight." Spike says disappointed.

"They are after him now." Cordelia says concerned.

"Running away was his choice." Gunn reminds her as he sits down.

"_William, they are all following me, go now."_ Angel tells Spike.

Without a word to the others Spike runs upstairs to where Angel left the baby. "Hey Junior. Let's get you checked out." Spike says picking up the baby and carrying him downstairs.

"You said something about a Doctor's appointment Vision." Spike says as he walks back into the lobby.

"Yep, he needs one." Cordelia says walking over to Spike and the baby.

"Let's go." Gunn says.

"I'll stay; it will raise more questions if I'm there as well." Lorne tells the others who nod and leave the hotel

* * *

After dealing with the threats that are following him Angel heads to Wolfram and Hart where he informs Linwood just why it would be in his best interest to keep his child protected. After leaving him Angel travels to the Doctors office where he knows that his team were planning to take his son to. He arrives just as the doctor is asking what his son's name is.

"Connor. His name is Connor." Angel says walking up from the group.

"Connor. Thank you Mr Angel." The doctor says as the nurse hands Angel the baby.

"Mr Angel?" Angel asks after looking down at Connor and assuring himself that he is okay.

"Your first names Liam." Fred informs him "It was Spike's idea."

"Figured it would be easier to remember if it was the truth." Spike tells him.

"Thank you guys so much." Angel informs his friends as he stares down at his kid's face.

"Like I said Angel, you've got us and we're awesome." Cordelia tells him with a smile.

"Yeah you are." Angel tells him.

"Got the stroller, best one a very little amount of money can buy." Gunn says walking into the room.

"Let's go home. " Angel says as he hands the baby to Cordelia who puts him in the stroller.

"I hate to ask but I have to know, are we safe?" Fred asks Angel.

"For now." Angel answers the group leave the doctor office.

* * *

A few hours later Connor is asleep in a crib in Angel and Spike's room. The two vampires are standing over him watching him sleep.

"He's too small to have so many people after him." Angel says to Spike.

"Yeah he is." Spike tells him "But he's also got us to protect him. Whoever wants to get to him have to go through us first and that's not easy to do."

"But it can be done." Angel reminds him.

"Yeah It can." Spike admits "But I don't intend to let it. The only way someone is going to get their hands on Junior is over my dusted body." Spike informs Angel.

"That makes two of us." Angel promises and the pair drift into silence.

"Do you think I can do this William? Be a Dad to him?" Angel asks a few minutes later.

"Yeah I do." Spike tells him "And you'll do it amazingly."

"And you're not alone Sire. Kids going to have the oddest, most loving and most crazy family there is." Spike says "I think he's gonna be okay." Spike says and the pair drift back into silence.

"You've got to watch your swearing around him. I don't want him to pick up your bad language." Angel tells him.

"I'll try." Spike says with a laugh.

"I mean it Spike." Angel says in a warning tone of voice

"I know, and I will try." Spike tells him.

"Good." Angel says as he wraps his arms around Spike and the pair drift back into silence.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Saturday.

Italics= Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

* * *

Over the next month the members of Angel's investigations manage to get into a routine with Connor. Angel makes sure that at all times either he or Spike, the two strongest fighters, are with him.

It is just after dark and Angel is up stairs having a shower while Conner is downstairs with Spike, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred. Lorne is out visiting with a client.

"See what Uncle Spike Is drinking? That is pigs' blood, yes it is. You'll see Daddy drinking it two but you shouldn't drink it. No you shouldn't. No you shouldn't." Cordelia tells Conner who she is holding.

"Is Uncle Spike the right term to use?" Gunn asks curious "I mean within your Vampire family dynamics and all?" Gunn asks Spike.

"No." Spike says with a laugh "But It's less complicated and more normal than the real answers." Spike tell him.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear then." Gunn tells him interested.

"Well I'm in a relationship with his Dad but in Vampire family he is my creator my Sire which would make Junior and I brothers, but because Dru also sired me then I could be considered his nephew or his grandson if we were using the relationship I share with Darla as a guide." Spike tells him.

"Dude that's messed up." Gunn tells him.

"You're just figuring that out?" Cordelia asks surprised as she figured that out a long time ago.

"Actually the most messed up part would be that technically with using vampire family relationships Sire's Junior's brother as well as his father." Spike tells him.

"Okay all for never telling him that?" Gunn suggests and Fred, Wesley and Cordelia all put up their hands.

"Oh god. Can you imagine the questions he's going to have growing up around all of us?" Cordelia says concerned.

"It is going to make things interesting." Spike tells her as Conner starts to fuss and cry.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?" Cordelia asks rocking him back a forth.

"He's hungry." Spike says walking over and putting a bottle in the microwave.

"Here." Spike says handing Cordelia the bottle once it's ready. Once Cordelia double checks the temperature she puts it to Connor's mouth and he happily takes it.

"How did you know that?" Cordelia asks surprised.

"When he's hungry his cry is more high-pitched and there is a gargling sound. When he needs changing his cry is more drawn out and when he just wants to be held close his cry is flat." Spike explains.

"Wow. A plus for Vamp hearing." Cordelia tells him.

"Oh and when he wants to see Vamp face it's a cry that is dull. Sounds a lot like his wanting to be held close cry but you can hear the difference, well Angel and I can anyway." Spike tells everyone.

"He has a cry for when he wants to see vamp face?" Gunn asks surprised and Spike nods.

"Can I use your computer? I've got to email back Bit." Spike asks Cordelia.

"Sure." Cordelia tells him.

"How's she doing anyway?" Cordelia asks interested.

"Good." Spike tells her "She says she misses me and she's still pissed at the Slayer for what she did before I left but she seems like she is doing good." Spike tells her.

"That's good." Cordelia tells him.

"Yeah it is." Spike tells her as Angel walks downstairs "There's Daddy." Cordelia says walking over to Angel and handing Connor over.

"We need to start working on getting more clients. We need the money." Angel informs everyone.

"Angel money's all well and good but we've got a mission to do. Work sent to us by the powers, we can't forget that." Cordelia remains Angel.

"I know but Conner needs things. For us to be able to buy everything he needs we need money and to get more money we need clients." Angel tells her.

"What about the family money? With Darla and the Master gone you would be in charge of it." Spike reminds Angel. "Unless Penn somehow got control of it, but he's never really been interested in money so I doubt he would have." He adds realising that it is a possibility.

"William Penn's dead." Angel informs Spike surprised that he didn't already know.

"He is?" Spike asks surprised.

"You didn't know?" Cordelia asks surprised as she thought that either Angel would have told him or he would have felt it when he died like he did with Darla.

"No. How? When?" Spike asks Angel.

"It was two years ago. Not long after you were here last time actually." Angel reveals. "A police office I was working with staked through me and into him." Angel explains.

"Big Brothers gone as well." Spike says shocked "You me and Dru are all that left of the old family." Spike says shocked and a hint of sadness in his tone.

"You alright?" Angel asks concerned.

"Yeah Sire. I'm alright. I always thought, hoped I guess that somehow Dru had managed to track him down. You remember how well they used to get on? Don't like to think of what she is doing out there alone." Spike explains.

"Yeah, me either." Angel admits and the pair drift back into silence.

"So what's this about family money?" Cordelia asks wanting to get back on the topic and off of the topics that are making the two vampires' even more depressed than Angel at least usually is.

"It's money that we have acquired over the years." Spike explains "You're the oldest. Even if Penn was still alive you should be in charge of it." Spike tells Angel.

"After I got my soul back Darla changed all the information on the accounts. I don't know any of them." Angel explains "Also I'm not sure how I would feel about using money that belonged to people that had been killed." Angel says frowning.

"Not all of it." Spike reminds him "Both yours and my fortunes are a part of that and those alone are quite a lot of money."

"You have a fortune and we are just hearing about this now?" Cordelia asks frowning.

"Like I said I don't know how to access it." Angel tells her.

"I think I do." Spike says running upstairs.

"Does he ever explain anything?" Gunn asks.

"Not normally." Angel tells her. "Has he had something to eat?" Angel asks as he rocks Conner.

"Yeah. Just before you came down." Cordelia tells him.

"Got it! I knew I had it somewhere." Spike says returning downstairs, ten minutes later, holding a large envelope tied closed with rope.

"Had what somewhere?" Angel asks.

"After you left before Darla left for the Master for good she gave me a whole bunch of information on the family finances. I think because a lot of it was mine. I didn't care about it. It wasn't like Dru and I really used a lot of money. I didn't really think about it because I've always made do even in Sunnydale, but you've got a kid now and you're going to need money." Spike says sitting down on the couch and opening the envelope.

"What does it say?" Cordelia asks walking over to Spike.

"Give me a minute." Spike tells her. "Fred, do a search for Harrington's Global Bank. See if they have an outlet in Los Angeles." Spike requests.

"What have you found?" Angel asks.

"My fortune." Spike tells him "It's in bank account with some of the money we collected. I can access it if I go into a bank branch. There is the list of the others related to this one but they don't have the information needed to access them." Spike tells him.

"Darla didn't touch your fortune? Are you sure?" Angel asks surprised as he remembers how rich Spike was as a human.

"Doesn't look like it, but this information is from a hundred years ago. Things could have changed." Spike explains.

"Found it." Fred tells everyone to turn to look at him "Harrington's Global Bank has an office in Downtown LA." She informs everyone. "Odd opening hours." She comments frowning.

"Demon bank." Angel guesses.

"Would be my guess." Spike tells him "Can't see Darla or the Master using any other kind."

"Um, there may be a problem." Fred tells him reading the page.

"Knew that would be too easy." Spike comments "How big of one?"

"Wolfram and Hart are their biggest clients." Fred reveals.

"So a big one then." Gunn says frowning.

"Fred what time do they close?" Spike asks.

"Midnight. Like I said they have odd hours."

"Can I borrow your car?" Spike asks Angel.

"You're still going down their even when you know the connection to Wolfram and Hart." Angel says surprised.

"Of course. You and Junior need money and this is a lot of money that legally belongs to me. I'm not going to let some law firm no matter how evil keep it from me." Spike tells him.

"You can't go alone." Angel argues.

"And you can't come with me. One of us has to stay with Junior. You're rule remember." Spike reminds Angel.

"You're annoying." Angel says looking frustrated.

"No, I'm right." Spike tells him taking several steps closer to him "Which you don't like."

"You're taking someone with you." Angel informs Spike.

"No I'm not. If I did then they would be at risk and I won't allow that not when there is a Wolfram and Hart connection." Spike informs Angel.

"You know what Spike, do what you want. You always do anyway." Angel says walking up stairs with Conner "The car's yours."

"You just don't like it when something isn't how you want it." Spike says walking over to the reception desk "Keys?" he asks and Fred hands them to him.

"And here are the directions to the bank." She says handing the piece of paper over to him.

"Thanks." Spike says before exiting the hotel.

"Um what was that?" Gunn asks.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some sexually frustrated Vampires." Cordelia jokes.

"Thank you for the mental image I really truly did not need." Wesley says from his desk looking disturbed.

"Hang on maybe she's right." Fred tells everyone causing them all to turn and look at her surprised.

"I got to agree with Wes. Can we please not talk about this." Gunn requests.

"No but think about it." Fred says.

"I would rather not." Wesley informs her.

"For the last month Connor has been all Angel or Spike focus on. They always make sure that at least one of them is with him. They haven't had any time alone." Fred explains ignoring the disgusted looks of both Wesley and Gunn.

"Frustrated after a month. Those two should try being me." Cordelia mutters to herself.

"Okay I'm just going to say this once, it's their problem. There is nothing we can do. Can we please stop talking about it before I break into Cordy's and Spike's hidden alcohol stash." Gunn requests.

"Don't even think about it mister." Cordelia tells him angrily. "Maybe there is something we can do." She suggests.

"What were you thinking?" Fred asks.

"If we offer to take Connor out somewhere tomorrow. Then they can have some alone time." Cordelia tells her.

"Have you been paying attention in the last month?" Gunn asks her "That's not going to happen. They are too worried about his safety."

"We can try can't we?" Cordelia tell him.

"It's your funeral."

* * *

"Stupid Angel with his Nancy hair. I'm a centuries old vampire I don't need him to protect me." Spike says to himself angrily as he drives to the bank.

"Just because the Slayer beat me up doesn't mean I need him to do everything for me." Spike says to himself as he pulls into a car park. Once he gets out the car he makes sure to put the roof up and lock it as he will never hear the end of it if he gets Angel's car stolen.

When Spike enters the bank he realises that his and Angel's earlier speculation that it is a demon bank is correct. There are several recognizable Demons doing their business. His sense tell him more than one Vampire and surprisingly a few humans.

Spike approaches a teller and hands the woman, who he can tell is actually human, the first piece of paper in the documentation that Darla gave him "I need the details of all of these accounts." Spike tells her.

"Of course Sir. First I need to verify your identity." The teller tells him.

"How do you bloody do that? I don't have id." Spike informs her.

"You don't need it. Identity verification is done with a drop of blood." Placing what looks like a finger print scanner in front of Spike.

"Of course it is." Spike says using one of his finger nails to cut one of his fingers and squeezing a drop of blood onto the scanner.

"Thank you." The teller says before typing something onto the computer "Ah okay Mr Spike. I'm not authorised for an account this large so if you would please wait a moment I will get someone who is." The teller says before disappearing.

"Mr Spike this is a pleasure." A man who has returned with the teller says.

Spike senses that the man is a human so he is confused why he would consider meeting him a pleasure "Right, I just need to know what are my finances like? Do I still have my fortune from when I was human?" he asks the man.

"Yes you do. It has developed a sizable amount of interest over the last century and you also have several other accounts as well." The man tells him.

"I do?" Spike says surprised.

"Yes. Following the deaths of the Vampires known as Darla and The Master several of the Aurelius bank accounts were added to yours." The Teller says surprised.

"That's not right they should have gone to Angel." Spike tells him.

"Yes you are correct that would have usually been the procedure but Miss Darla changed that approximately ninety years ago. Out of the four Aurelius accounts that were added to yours two should have gone to Mr Angel and the other two are rightfully yours." The teller tells Spike.

"What does all this mean? How much Money do I have?" Spike asks the Teller.

"Here you will find a detailed breakdown of all of your finances." The man says handing Spike a piece of paper.

As Spike looks down at the piece of paper he is completely shocked at what he sees "Okay here is what I want to happen….." He begins to say looking up at the Man.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hyperion despite Gunn's warning Cordelia has headed up to Spike and Angel's room to talk to the older Vampire.

"Can I come in?" Cordelia asks Angel after knocking on the door.

"Sure. He's gotten bigger don't you think?" Angel asks looking down at Connor who is lying next to Angel on his and Spike's bed.

"Yeah he has." Cordelia asks smiling down at him. "So Fred and I were talking and it's meant to be a really nice day tomorrow so we were wondering if we could take him down to the beach? Give him some time in the sunshine. Let him smell that sea air. Then maybe go to that big park they have down there. Maybe drag Gunn and Wesley along with us." She suggests.

"I'm not…" Angel begins to say but Cordelia cuts him off.

"Angel I get that you're worried about his safety I really, really do but you can't shut him away from the world forever. Holtz is dead and Linwood and Wolfram and Hart seem to be taking your threat seriously. He's been safe for the last month but you need to relax a bit. For now at least he doesn't have anyone coming after him and we should take advantage of that." Cordelia tells him.

"What about whoever brought Holtz here in the first place? They are still out there." Angle reminds her. "And the book Wesley's translating? What if it says something bad?" Angel asks.

"Then we'll deal with it." Cordelia tells him "But we're just talking for a few hours and it's not like he won't be protect he'll have me and Fred and I'm sure it won't take much convincing to have Wesley and Gunn come along as well. Even Lorne if that's what you want." Cordelia tells him.

"Let me think about it." Angel tells her.

"Angel you need this as well. We've all noticed how cranky you've been lately." Cordelia tells him.

"Spike's back. He wants us all downstairs." Angel says to Cordelia as he picks up Connor.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Cordelia mutters to herself as she follows Angel out of the room.

"What happened at the bank?" Angel asks Spike as he walks down the stairs where he finds Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Lorne, who has just returned, sitting on the couches and Spike standing.

"First the amount of interest that can accumulate in over a hundred years is insane." Spike tells Angel.

"You got access to your fortune." Angel guesses.

"Yeah, but not only that. After the deaths of Darla and The Master I got four of the Aurelius accounts." Spike tells Angel.

"You did?" Angel says surprised.

"Two of them were meant to be yours but you pissed Darla off a hell of a lot when you got a soul so she changed that, but I changed it back." Spike says handing Angel several documents and a credit card.

"Spike this money belonged to innocent people that were killed. I can't take it." Angel says attempting to hand Spike back the cards.

"I knew you were going to say that which is why before I did anything else I had the bank, which we were right is demonic, track down any descendants that the money rightfully belonged to. Once they did I said to return the money that was taken to them." Spike explains.

"You did?" Angel asks surprised.

"Why? You wouldn't care if it was stealing." Wesley asks looking shocked at the Vampire's action.

"But he would." Spike says pointing to Angel "I knew Sire wouldn't accept the money if it belonged to anyone else." Spike explains to Wesley.

"Only a small fraction of the money had descends to go to. Most of the money had no rightful recipients. Most of the money in those accounts belongs to Vampires that were minions of Aurelius and has since been killed, and some is from people that were killed hundreds of years ago but have no descended. You need the money Sire, but if you still won't accept it then I will give you and Junior my fortune which is legally mine." Spike explains to Angel. Everyone, especially Wesley, is shocked that a soulless Vampire is being so selfish by offering Angel something that is rightfully his just because it is more moral.

"All the money that could be has been returned?" Angel asks wanting to make sure.

"It has." Spike tells him. "I have the proof if you'll want to see it." Spike says handing Angel over several pieces of paper.

"Then, I guess I will keep it." Angel tells him after looking at the documents, though he still sounds slightly hesitant.

"Good." Spike tells him.

"You said there were four Aurelius' accounts. What did you do with the other two?" Angel asks interested.

"Turned one into the official Bank Account of Angel Investigations. Anything you lot need to do with the job can be paid for out of that account. It's the one which all your salaries will now be payed out of." Spike says handing Wesley documents and five cards.

Once more Spike has managed to shock everyone by doing something so generous "And the last one?" Angel asks assuming that he kept it for himself.

"An anonymous trust for Dawn Summers. Part of which will go to her on her eighteenth birthday, the rest of on her twenty fifth." Spike explains.

"Buffy's not going to like that." Angel reminds Spike.

"She'll never know where the money came from, neither will Nibblet." Spike tells Angel. "It's better that way."

"Why didn't you keep one of the accounts for yourself?" Angel asks interested.

"I have my fortune that's all I need." Spike explains. "I've got a few hours before sunrise I'm going to go see if I can find some Vampires to kill." Spike says before walking over to Angel and Conner "See you later Junior. Don't keep your Dad up with your crying again." He says before leaving.

"Did he get a soul when we weren't paying attention?" Gunn asks surprised.

"No, he's still the same old Spike." Wesley comments also surprised by the vampire's actions.

"No he's not." Angel tells everyone "The old Spike he would never do that. He's changed." Angel tells everyone.

"Why though? Why would he change? Is it the chip?" Gunn asks interested.

"No it's love." Lorne tells everyone.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asks.

"I felt it when I first met Spike three years ago. He loves. He is the only soulless vampire I have even known of that loves with his whole heart. The chip allowed him to really see things instead of lashing out without thinking. The chip is what stopped him from killing but it was love he felt that changed him. He changed in the beginning because of the love he felt for Buffy, Dawn and his friends in Sunnydale but he has stayed changed because of what he feels for all of us, you and the Little Guy especially." Lorne explains to Angel.

"Love can change a vampire; I never thought that was possible." Gunn comments surprised.

"Not any Vampire, just William." Angel says as he looks down at his son knowing that everything Lorne said is true.

"Holly crap." Cordelia suddenly says.

"What?" Everyone asks concerned.

"Look how much money is going to go into our bank accounts ever month." She tells the others showing them the piece of paper that Spike gave Wesley.

"Wow." Gunn say shocked looking at the piece of paper.

"That's a whole lot of money." Fred says surprised.

"Wesley, has that book of yours said anything about Connor?" Angel asks ending the conversation on money.

"I'm still working on it." Wesley informs Angel "There are a few vague references that could be relevant to Connor but it's not entirely clear." Wesley tells him.

"Oh okay. You'll tell me as soon as it does mention him." Angel says to Wesley.

"Of course." Wesley answers.

"You know I think your right Cordy." Angel tells her.

"Of course I am. I'm Cordelia."

"He could use some sun, but not too much of course. I don't want him to get a sunburn." Angel says.

"Does that mean you'll let us take him?" Cordelia asks looking exited.

"If you all go and the second there seems like the slightest possibility of trouble you bring him back." Angel says to her.

"We can do that." Cordelia tells him.

"Can do what? What are we doing?" Gunn asks confused.

"Taking Connor to the playground by the beach tomorrow." Fred tells him "Remember Cordelia and I were taking about asking Angel earlier." She reminds him.

"Oh right, yeah." Gunn says.

"Well as much fun as that sounds, I have already got a couple of clients lined up so I'm afraid I won't be able to come." Lorne comments disappointed that he won't be joining them.

"Are you seeing them here or at their homes?" Fred asks curious as if he is seeing them at the Hotel then that complicates the goal that her and Cordelia had of giving Spike and Angel some alone time.

"Home visits tomorrow. I don't have any clients here for a few days." Lorne explains.

"So what time do you want us to come pick him up?" Cordelia asks Angel interested.

"I was thinking ten that gives us all time to get some sleep." Angel tells her.

"Sounds good." Cordelia says "But in that case I'm going to head home and get some sleep so I'll be ready for a day with the little one." Cordelia says with a smile.

"Cordelia." Angel says stopping her before she can leave.

"Yeah?"

"Bring a camera; I want a lot of photos." He tells her.

"Will do." Cordelia promises before leaving.

"I better go get him to bed. See you all in a few hours." Angel says heading upstairs.

* * *

As Spike leaves the hotel he hears Gunn ask the others whether he got a soul when they weren't looking and he hears Wesley's response. As he walks he can't help but wonder if they will ever accept him fully or if he is destined to always feel like he did when he was in Sunnydale an outsider, no longer a monster unable to be a man.

As he walks longer his thoughts turn to Penn. He may not have been around a lot when the Whirlwind were together but he was family, he was his big brother. Penn took time to teach him a few things when he was a fledgling and he got on amazingly well with Dru. Spike can't believe that he Angel and Dru are the only ones of the family left. He has been walking and thinking of Penn for a while before he senses finally tell him that there is another vampire nearby. Follow the trail he finds two vampires attacking a young girl feeling like that is just what he needs a good fight Spike rushes into the alley.

Spike managers to pull the first Vampire off of the girl and gets in a few good blows before throwing the Vampire against a nearby broken wooden post, killing him.

With the second Vampire Spike decides to have a bit of actual fight with before dusting. Once he dusted the first the other attacked, just like Spike suspected. They dance around the each other for several minutes trading blow the other Vampire not realising that if Spike wanted it he would have already be dusted for now. Getting bored with the fight Spike starts to actually fight and within a minute the other Vampire is dust. Spike looks around for the Girl but he doesn't see her so he assumes that he must have run off during the fight.

Spike would like nothing more to go and find another fight but he realises that it is almost time for the sun to rise so he heads back to the hotel. Once he's there he heads straight up to his and Angel's room. Being as quite as possible, so not wake Connor, Spike gets change and climbs in bed next to Angel.

"_I was worried that you weren't going to get back in time." _Angel tells him.

"_You should know better than that Sire. I always do."_ Spike responds.

"_Except when you actually want to try and see the sun rise."_ Angel reminds him.

"_That happened once when I was a Fledgling. Are you ever going to let me forget that?"_ Spike asks Angel interested.

"_It happened a lot more than once."_ Angel tells him _"Did you get in a decent fight?"_ Angel asks Spike interested before he has a chance to respond to his previous statement.

"_No. The vampire's in this city really aren't the greatest." Spike_ reveals.

"_I'm so sorry that they don't meet your high standards."_ Angel says pulling Spike into his arms.

"_Some do."_ Spike says.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Penn. You we're in Sunnydale when he was killed so I assumed you felt it."_ Angel tells his Childe.

"_There isn't a direct blood line between us only a familiar one, so I would have only felt his death if I was in the same city."_ Spike points out.

"_I forgot."_ Angel admits knowing that he should have _"Are you alright?" _

"_It was a shock. Like I said I always thought he and Dru were somewhere together but I'm alright."_ Spike says and for a few minutes the bond is silent.

"_Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred are going to take Connor to the playground near the beach tomorrow."_ Angel reveals after the bond has been silent for a little while.

"_Really?" _Spike asks surprised _"What did it take for you to agree to that?"_ Spike asks interested.

"_Just the promise that they will all go and if there is the slightest possibility of trouble then they will bring him back."_ Angel explains.

"_Good. I think it will do him some good to spend some time out of this hotel. Get some sunshine. You don't want the poor kid to be as pale as us do you?" _Spike asks.

"_No I don't. I just worry."_ Angel tells him.

"_I know you do, you're his Dad it's what you're supposed to do."_ Spike tells him _"But it's not like he will be unprotected those four would do whatever it takes to protect him." _Spike reminds him.

"_I know."_ Angel tells him _"I can still worry though can't I?"_ Angel asks.

"_Course, like I said you're his Dad. It's what you do_." Spike responds and once again the bound is silent.

"_Lorne isn't going to be here tomorrow either."_ Angel informs Spike.

"_Really?"_ Spike asks _"So we'll have the whole place to ourselves." _Spike realises.

"_Yep, a lot of things we could do."_ Angel tells him.

"_Oh there is."_ Spike responds _"But if we want to do any of them then I suggest sleep."_ Spike says looking up at Angel with a grin.

"_Sounds like a good idea."_ Angel says and once more the bond is silent

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Tuesday.

_Italics= _Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

* * *

A few hours later when it reaches a little pass nine Angel wakes up so that he can get Connor ready for his day out. Being careful not to wake Spike, Angel carefully moves the younger vampire out of his arms and walks over to Connor's crib where he has clearly just woken up has he has the look on his face that he gets when he is just about to cry.

"Hey, come on." Angel says "It's alright. Daddy's here." Angel says rocking him back and forth.

"How about a nice bath, huh? Get you all ready for your day with Auntie Cordelia and Auntie Fred and Uncle Wes and Uncle Gunn. Huh how does that sound?" Angel says walking Connor over to the kitchenette so he can wash Connor in the sink.

Once he is sure that the water is the right temperature Angel removes Connor's clothes and diaper and starts washing him and like he has done every other time he has been given a bath Connor starts screaming and crying.

"Shhh Connor, come on Buddy. Don't cry. You're going to wake Uncle William." Angel says to the baby.

"Too late." Spike voice says from behind him where he is putting on his pants.

"Sorry." Angel says as he hears Spike walk up behind him.

"Doesn't matter. I've been up since you got out of bed." Spike tells him as he stands next to him.

"He really doesn't like bath's does he?" Spike asks as Angel continues to attempt to calm Connor down.

"No, and I don't know why." Angel says "Come on Connor. Don't cry. I'm just trying to get you cleaned."

"Here let me try something." Spike says morphing into Vamp face "Junior, look at me. Look at Uncle William." Spike says getting right in Connor's range of vision.

Connor looks at Spike and to the surprise of both of the Vampires smiles. Not a reflex smile that he has been doing or a smile that means he has gas but an actual smile.

"He smiled." Spike says shocked.

"Yeah he did. He really did." Angel says happily "Oh you clever boy. You're not meant to do that yet." Angel says proudly.

"Do you think it's because he has two vampire parents? That it means he's going to do things quicker?" Spike asks curious.

"I'm not sure, maybe. We'll just have to wait and see." Angel tells Spike as he continues to wash his son.

"Pass the towel." Angel requests of Spike several minutes later as Spike is closer to the towels.

"Here." Spike says passing Angel the towel.

"Cant believe it was Vamp face to get him smile." Spike says surprised.

"It makes sense he is the son of two vampires he can probably feel the connection." Angel guesses. "He should have a bottle before Cordelia and the others take him. Can you dress him? There isn't any more formula up here." Angel requests.

"Sure." Spike says getting Connor of off Angel.

"Anything in particular you want him to where?" Spike asks curious as he carries Connor over to the changing table.

"Not too many layers. It's going to be warm." Angel tells him before heading downstairs.

"So Junior, what do you feel like wearing?" Spike asks as he starts to dry him.

Once Connor is dry and has a diaper on Spike picks him up so that he can look in the draws for something for him to wear. Looking through the draws Spike picks out a red button up, short sleave top that looks a lot like one he owns and a pair of denim shorts.

"You know your Dad I there is a lot of things we can't do with you. We'll try and do as much as possible but we can't do everything, but you have other Aunts and Uncles who can and will because they love you just as much as your Dad and I do." Spike says as he places Connor down on the changing table and begins to change him.

"One bottle ready." Angel says walking back in the room five minutes later.

"One kid ready." Spike says picking Connor back up.

"Trying to get him to dress like you are you?" Angel asks Spike with an amused smile.

"Anything's better than what you were." Spike tells him.

"Your Uncle William Connor, is an idiot. He doesn't realise that Punk ended twenty years ago." Angel tells Connor getting Connor of Spike and starting to give him his bottle.

"Your Dad doesn't realise that no one needs to use that much hair gel." Spike tells Connor.

"Your Uncle William doesn't realise that his hair is radioactive. He really should though." Angel tells the Baby.

"You know one day Connor is going to wonder what is wrong with you two and he most likely is going to come to me for an explanation. I hope you're prepared for that." Cordelia says from her position at the open door where she has been standing listening to the whole exchange between the two vampires.

"Please when he is old enough to realise just what happens around this place that is going to be the least of his questions." Spike tells Cordelia.

Cordelia rolls her eyes but walks over to the pair anyway "Is he ready?"

"Almost." Angel tells her.

"Let me guess, Blondie dressed him." Cordelia comments noticing his clothes.

"Are Gunn and Wesley here?" Angel asks.

"Yep, just got here. They are downstairs and Lorne just left." Cordelia explains.

"Then come on Connor. Let's go see Aunty Fred and Uncle Wes and Uncle Gunn." Angel says walking out of the room Cordelia and Spike following him.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Cordelia asks Spike.

"What's the point?"

Cordelia rolls her eyes at Spike but doesn't comment.

When Angel, Spike, Cordelia and Connor get downstairs like Cordelia said Fred, Gunn and Wesley are waiting.

"Where did I leave his bag?" Angel asks.

"In the office. Seriously Sire. You have a photographic memory try using it every once and a while." Spike says walking into the office to get it.

"Aren't I allowed to forget things?" Angel asks Spike.

"You can it's just you have no reason to with your memories." Spike tells him.

Angel rolls his eyes then turns to Cordelia "So you're just taking him to the playground by the beach right? Not anywhere near the water." Angel checks wanting to make sure.

"Yes nowhere near the water." Cordelia assures him.

"And you'll bring him back it there is the slightest sign of trouble?" Angel asks.

"Promise." Cordelia tells him.

"What time will you be back?" Angel asks.

"I was thinking one thirty. That way he will be ready for his nap by the time we get back." Cordelia tells Angel.

"That sounds good." Angel tells her.

"So can we get going?" Cordelia asks a few minutes later when he has made no effort to hand over Connor.

"Sire, he'll be okay. They are the four people in the world who you trust the most. Junior will be okay." Spike tells Angel.

"Call me if something seems like it may go wrong." Angel says handing Connor to Cordelia.

"I will." Cordelia promises.

"Everything's in here, including formula and a bottle." Spike says handing Fred Connor's bag "You'll just have to find somewhere to heat it up." He explains.

"I'm sure that won't be difficult." Fred tells him.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy and Uncle Spike." Cordelia says lifting up one of Connor's hands "Bye bye." She says while waving Connor's little hand at Angel and Spike.

"We'll look after him Angel." Cordelia says before her Wesley, Gunn and Fred leave the hotel.

"He'll be okay Sire." Spike says walking up behind Angel and putting his arms around the older vampire's waist.

"I hope so." Angel says staring at the door where his son exited though "What if he's not though? What If something happens?"

"Then they will protect him until we can get there." Spike informs Angel "You need to relax. It's only three and a half hours; he needs to spend some time away from you sometimes."

"He has been. I haven't been with him every minute since he was born." Angel reminds him.

"Fine I'll rephrase. He can't spend every minute with one of us." Spike corrects.

"But…." Angel begins to say turning his head a little to face Spike only to find himself cut off with a kiss "You need to stop worrying." He tells Angel when they break apart.

"I don't know if I can." Angel admits.

"Well." Spike says with a grin." Looks like I may just have to make you." Spike says removing his arms from around Angel's waist, grabbing both of the other Vampire's hands and dragging him upstairs.

* * *

Two hours after leaving the Hyperion Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Connor are sitting together on a grassed area near a playground. Connor is lying on his back on a mat in the middle of the four adults with toys hanging on a bar above him which he is watching move in the wind. There are a few kids on the nearby playground with their parents but no one close to where the members of Angel investigations are sitting which is a good thing consider what they are talking about.

"It's so sad to think about all the things that Angel won't be able to do with Connor." Cordelia tells the others, sounding sad.

"You heard Angel and Spike. If there is something that Connor wants or needs out in the sun Angel will find a way for him to have it." Fred reminds her.

"I know he said that but he'll risk turning to dust if he tries." Cordelia points out.

"He won't care; he'll do anything for this little guy." Gunn tells her "Talking about this little guy do you think he's going to have any abilities? His parents being Vamps and all." Gunn asks the other three curious.

"Who knows." Fred answers "But he's fully human, Spike found that out when Darla was pregnant. Do you think maybe he could though?"

"It's possible. Before she died Spike's chip worked on Buffy and she has all kinds of power. I guess it depends." Cordelia says then laughs "Though according to Spike he has super hearing but he could be overreacting."

"It could be a possibility. Connor is the first child like him to exist. Who knows what he may be capable of." Wesley tells the others.

"What about that book of yours Wes? Is it telling you anything?" Cordelia asks.

"No. Nothing for sure." Wesley answers.

"I think that we should just treat him like a regular kid and see what happens." Fred says.

"He's not a regular kid though. His Dad and his Uncle slash Brother slash Nephew slash Grandson are vampires. One of his Aunt's is part demon and he is going to grow up in a demon fighting detective agency. Whether or not we find out he has some kind of powers he isn't going to have a normal childhood. It's not even an option." Gunn reminds her.

"It's up to us to give him as normal of one as possible." Cordelia argues.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just saying we shouldn't expect it to be." Gunn tells her.

The group drift back into silence when all a sudden the earth starts to shake.

"Wow Connor. It's okay. It's over now." Cordelia says quickly picking up the baby and holding him close to her.

"We should get back to the hotel. Angel will be freaking after that." Cordelia tells the others standing up.

"Yeah he will." Fred says packing up Connor's map.

"I've got to go check on something; I'll be back at the hotel later." Wesley informs the others.

"Do you want us to drop you off somewhere?" Gunn asks interested.

"No. I'll see you back at the hotel." Wesley informs them and leaves in the opposite direction to where the car is parked.

"That was odd." Cordelia notes.

"Yeah. We better get going. Like you said Angel will be freaking out." Gunn tells her feeling like her that there is something odd about the way Wesley was acting but knowing that Angel, who is likely to be freaking out after the earthquake, is the bigger concern.

Cordelia nods and three of the members of Angel investigations leave the park.

* * *

Half an hour later Angel and Spike are lying in bed together when they hear the sound of beating hearts in the hotel and familiar scents.

"There not to be back for another forty five minutes." Angel says getting out of bed so fast that he knocks Spike off.

"SIRE." Spike yells stopping Angel before he can get to the door.

"Sorry, but I've got to go see what's wrong." Angel tells him.

"And you are going to give them all a heart attack while you're at it. You're not wearing anything." Spike reminds him an amused expression on his face.

"Right, clothes." Angel says walking over to where his pants are.

"They would be a good idea." Spike says amused reaching over and grabbing his own pants.

Angel quickly puts on his pants but is still putting on his top as he walks down the hall. Spike right behind him doing the same.

"What's wrong?" Angel asks concerned as soon as he starts to walk down the stairs.

"Nothing." Cordelia assures.

"Then why are you back early?" Spike asks confused.

"We figured with the earthquake that Angel would be worried." Gunn explains.

"What earthquake?" Spike and Angel asks together.

"The one that happened, oh half an hour ago." Gunn tells them.

"There was an earthquake? You sure?" Spike asks surprised.

"How do you not notice an earthquake?" Cordelia asks the pair.

"Well Vision…" Spike begins to say but Cordelia races over to him and puts her hand over his month "I don't want to know."

"Was he okay?" Angel asks collecting Connor from Cordelia.

"He was fine. Like Gunn said we thought you would be worried."

"Where is Wesley?" Angel asks noticing that the former watcher isn't there.

"He said he had to go check on something." Fred tells him. "Everything looks okay which is good." She notes.

"Yeah it does." Angel says looking around "I should go put him down." Angel says taking Connor upstairs grabbing Connor's bag and taking that with him as he does because he remembers that there is no more formula upstairs.

"Seriously you didn't notice an earthquake." Cordelia says looking at Spike shocked.

"What can I say…" Spike begins to say but finds himself being cut off by the other members of Angel investigations.

"Don't!" The others tell him.

"Prudes the lot of you." Spike tells them walking over to the fridge to get some blood out.

"We're not prudes." Gunn tells him a couple of minutes later "It's just we really don't want to hear about yours and Angel's sex lives. Just like I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear the details of ours." Gunn tells him.

"I wouldn't be sure of that." Angel says walking downstairs.

"Ah Sire. You know me too well." Spike says with a smile.

"That I do." Angel tells him.

"Well the rest of us wouldn't like to know you two as well as you know each other." Gunn tells them.

"Hey. Don't look at me. I wasn't the one who was about to rush down here naked when we heard you were back." Spike tells them which causes Cordelia, Gunn and Fred to laugh.

"Really?" Cordelia asks and Spike nods.

"Thank you, so much." Angel tells Spike sarcastically.

"It's the truth Sire. You were."

"They didn't need to know that." Angel tells Spike while taking his Blood to have a drink off it.

"Thought you said we don't keep secrets around here." Spike says with a grin after getting an annoyed look when Angel took his blood.

"True, but a line does need to be drawn." Angel tells him.

"Please." Cordelia, Gunn and Fred say.

"You know it won't be long before Connor is crawling. We should start to think about baby proofing this place. There are a lot of things that really aren't safe for him to get into." Cordelia says changing the subject, for which Gunn and Fred are thankful for.

"I'll start to look into it." Angel says "I think the biggest issue is going to be the weapons cabinet. We need to keep it safe from Connor and easy to get into if we are suddenly attacked." Angel says walking over to the cabernet.

"How about a chain with a combination lock. It would be quicker than a key." Spike suggests.

"Yeah. That could work." Angel says nodding.

"He's just started crying." Spike suddenly says.

"I know." Angel says before racing upstairs.

"That vampire hearing. I really hope he never tries to sneak out or sneak people in when he is a teenager." Cordelia says.

"He wouldn't get very far if he did." Spike tells her.

"Of course you both realises that that could lead to him learning even sneaker ways of doing things like that." Gunn tells them.

"Didn't think of that." Spike admits then suddenly goes racing upstairs everyone, including Wesley who just got back follow worried about what happened.

"Sire! You both okay?" Spike asks concerned when he reaches upstairs.

"Yeah we're fine." Angel tells him.

Spike grabs the fire extinguisher that is on the wall and goes running into the suit.

"What happened?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"Fire. The gas line must have been damaged in the earthquake." Angel tells her.

"You're bleeding." Wesley tells him noticing the blood that is dropping of a cut on Angel's forehead onto Connor's blanket.

"Not much it's fine." Angel assures the former watcher "When did you get back?" Angel asks.

"About thirty seconds ago." Wesley tells him.

"I'll go help Spike." Gunn say returning with another fire extinguisher and entering the suit.

"Fire's out." Spike and Gunn say coming back out a few minutes later.

"I wouldn't recommend letting Junior in there until the room is aired out. So if someone who wouldn't be turned to ash by the sun could go and open all the doors and windows in there I would appreciate it." Spike says.

"I will." Gunn says handing Spike the fire extinguisher.

"What's the damage?" Angel asks.

"Not much." Spike tells him "We'll need a new stove in there and the shelving around it, but apart from that the amount of damage isn't anywhere near as bad as it could be." Spike explains.

"It could have been a lot worse if you didn't react as fast as you did." Wesley tells Spike.

"Yeah well, I felt Sire's worry then smelled the smoke. Didn't take much for me to realise what had happened." Spike explains.

"Good thing we have plenty of rooms." Angel comments.

"It really is." Spike responds.

"Junior okay?" Spike asks concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine. Not even crying the brave boy." Angel tells him.

"Let's get Connor away from the smoke that's still in there and get that cut cleaned up." Cordelia says looking at Angel.

"Yeah, lets." Angel says and everyone heads back downstairs.

* * *

At about four am the following morning. Spike, Angel and Connor are asleep in their suit. Angel deciding that as all of the smoke and excess Gas has cleared and the line has been repaired then it was safe to spend the night in their room. Fred and Lorne are also asleep in their respective rooms and Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn all went home hours ago. Wesley being the last to leave.

Spike wakes and feels the need for a cigarette and as he promised Angel he wouldn't smoke in the hotel and would never smoke around Connor he carefully removes himself from the older vampire's arms, puts on some pants and heads downstairs. He is down in the lobby of the hotel when he realises that he doesn't bring his smokes with him. Not wanting to wake either Angel or Connor and being positive that he left some in Wesley's office Spike heads in there and starts looking through the desk.

Instead of finding his cigarettes he finds a pad of paper filled with notes. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to such things but Connor's name being on the piece of paper caches his attention. Spike sits down in Wesley's chair and begins to read the notes he is shocked about what he reads and as he reads more he becomes angry at Wesley. When he gets to the last page of the former Watches notes his anger turns to fury. He quickly dims the bound he shares with Angel when his anger reaches that level as he doesn't want to his Sire to worry…yet. Once he finishes the notes Spike puts them exactly where he found them and heads back upstairs, not feeling like a cigarette anymore. Once he reaches upstairs again Spike looks in Connor's crib to assure himself that the child is still there. When he looks down he sees that Connor is fusing and sees the recognizable sings that he is about to start crying. Before the baby can Spike picks him up and carries him over to the rocking chair where he sit and holding Connor close to him just starts rocking back and forth.

"William. Is he alright?" Angel asks concerned, Spike guesses that the sound of Connor's fusing must have woken him up.

"Yeah, he's fine. Go back to sleep, I'll rock him until he does." Spike informs Angel.

"You sure?" Angel asks.

"Yeah I'm sure." Spike says and as he looks down at Connor he promises himself that no one and that includes Wesley will hurt or take him.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

_Italics= _Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. Sorry I completely forgot that I was going to update yesterday. The next chapter will be out Friday night or Saturday morning.

* * *

For the entire day that follows Spike finding Wesley's notes he doesn't let Connor out of his arms for two reasons. The first being that he doesn't want anyone to get the opportunity to take him and the second being that if he didn't have Connor in his arms to prevent him from doing so he is positive that he would attack Wesley. If anyone finds anything odd about the Vampire's actions they don't say anything for which Spike is grateful for. As before he tells anyone what he discovered he wants to give Wesley a chance to explain himself. He is giving him that chance because he knows that Angel cares about the man, and from what he has seen and the hesitant formation of a friendship he has formed with the Watcher he is having trouble believing that he would betray Angel in such a severe way.

It is a little after six at night and Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and Angel are about to leave go and pick up takeout for tea. Lorne is upstairs. Spike is in Wesley's office with Connor and Wesley himself has come out from behind the reception desk where he was doing an inventory of the weapons to talk to Angel.

"I'll meet you in the car." Angel tells his friends.

"I was thinking Connor had such a good time at the park yesterday that I was wondering if I could take him to the park year my house tomorrow. The one that is designed for younger children. Maybe he could stay the night tonight and we could go first thing tomorrow." Wesley suggests to Angel.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to spend a full night away from him." Angel informs Wesley.

"I think it will do him some good. There weren't any children around his age there yesterday but this park is designed for younger children. It's never too early to start socializing him. The company of children isn't something he will be getting a lot of around here and this way you and Spike can get the kitchen in your room fixed without worrying about Connor." Wesley suggests trying to be as persuasives without being obvious about what he is attempting to do.

"I guess you're right. It would be good to get our kitchen back as soon as possible. Sure you can take him for the night." Angel tells Wesley sounding hesitant and almost like he is going to change his mind any second.

"Thanks." Wesley says "Can you tell Spike through your bond what's going on? You know what he is like when it comes to Connor, always cautious." Wesley tells Angel.

"Yeah he is." Angel says pausing for a minute "Done. I'll see you tomorrow." Angel says.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Wesley asks curious as Angel looked like he was about to leave to meet Cordelia, Fred and Gunn in the car instead of heading into the office to see Connor.

"If I do I'm likely to not let him go." Angel admits "Call me if anything happens."

"I will."

"How far from your apartment is the nearest hospital?" Angel asks wanting to know in case something does happen.

"Drew Medical. One minute away" Wesley tells him.

"Good. Look after him Wes." Angel requests.

"Of course." Wesley assures.

"Good, I better go. They are waiting for me. Give him a kiss for me." Angel tells Wesley.

"I do hope you're talking about Connor." Wesley says looking disturbed.

"Of course I am." Angel says before exiting the hotel.

Taking a deep breath relieved that he got the okay from Angel Wesley turns and walks into his office where he knows Spike is with Connor.

"You're not taking him." Spike tells him the second he enters the office.

"That's Angel's call not yours and I've got Angel's approval." Wesley tells Spike.

"No, you're not taking him because I know you're not planning to take him just for the night. You're planning to take him away for good because you believe in some stupid prophecy that says Sire is going to kill Junior." Spike says angrily.

"How do you know about that?" Wesley asks surprised.

"I found your notes when I was looking for my cigarettes this morning." Spike tells Wesley.

"Which is why you haven't let Connor out of your arms all day." Wesley realises.

"Yep. I wasn't going to take the chance that you would try and take him." Spike says angrily.

"Spike if you have read my notes then you know that all of the signs have occurred. I don't know when and I don't know why but Angel is going to kill Connor. I have to get him away from Angel before that happens. I know you care about Connor, and I know you don't want to let something happen to him. Give him to me and I will make sure he is safe." Wesley says to Spike attempting to use his love for Connor to see that it is the right decision.

"I know Angel better than anyone on or under this earth and I know without a doubt that he would never hurt Junior. He would rather stake himself than do that." Spike tells Wesley.

"Spike be rational. You're letting your feelings for Angel get in the way. Think about Connor." Wesley says.

"I am thinking about Junior. I am not about to let you take him away from his Dad just because of a prophecy that we have no proof is real, that we don't even know that you translated right. I won't." Spike promises.

"Spike the signs." Wesley tells them "The signs fit with the prophecy."

"The signs could mean any number of a hundred things." Spike tells him. "Living in Los Angeles fits with all of them, but you think they are connected to the mystical so that's what you see them as." Spike tells him.

"Spike think for a minute. What If we do nothing and Angel does kill Connor? How will you feel then? Or will you feel nothing because you don't have a soul?" Wesley asks getting despite because he knows it's only a matter of time before Angel returns.

"Don't bring my lack of a soul into this; this has nothing to do with my soul. This is about Junior he is the only thing that matters." Spike says angrily.

"That we agree on." Wesley tells him.

"I'm glad, but I won't let you take him Wesley. If you want him then you're going to have to kill me to do it." Spike tells him.

"I would rather not, but if meant keeping Connor safe then I will." Wesley assures Spike.

"Good." Spike says confusing Wesley "I wanted to see if you would do more than taking Junior from Angel if it meant protecting him. I stand by what I said I know Angel would never hurt Junior and I have a way to prove it to you, but you might not like what you find out." Spike reveals.

"What do I need to do?" Wesley asks surprised at that Spike wanted him to admit that he would kill him if it meant protecting Connor.

"It's not what you need to do; it's what I need to do." Spike says walking out from the reception desk and into the lobby making sure he isn't close enough to Wesley for him to get Connor off him. "Over the summer I got talking to Anya and we discovered that we had an old friend in common." Spike explains "This old friend is the reason I ran out onto a London street at night and into two women and a man walking past. One of them happened to follow me into an alley where she started the change to make me a vampire. Anya admitted that this old friend of hers felt guilty for what her actions did and if I needed it would more than likely to be willing to grant me a wish if I desired. Anya also told me that while she focused on brining justice to scorned woman this old friend did it on behalf of kids. I think it's time to call in this favour." Spike tells Wesley.

"A vengeance demon." Wesley says surprised "You're going to use a vengeance demon to show me that Angel isn't going to hurt Connor." Wesley says surprised "How are you going to do that?" Wesley asks surprised.

"Anya explained to me the secret to making a wish is in the specifics. I can wish for anything I want and I want the truth." Spike tells Wesley.

"What if this wish shows you that I am right, and that Angel will kill Connor?" Wesley asks interested.

"Then I will go with you both. Do whatever I can to protect Junior while trying to figure out what has Angel under their control, because I know that as long as he has full control over himself then he would never hurt Connor." Spike explains. "But you need to promise me the same thing, if we find out that Junior isn't in danger from Angel then you will not try to take him and you will tell Angel everything. " Spike informs Wesley.

"I will." Wesley assures Spike.

"HALFREK! I'm a friend of Anyanka's. She told me how to contact you but I also know you. Names William. You broke my heart one hundred and twenty two years ago by telling me that I was beneath you. I'm in need of some justice on behalf of a kid who is going to be taken away from his father. The best father any kid could ask for. I need your help." Spike says while looking up.

"Well this is a surprise." Halfrek says appearing "William it's been a long time."

"That it has Cecily." Spike tells her.

"So you're friends with Anyanka." She says surprised "And a vampire. Why do you care about helping a kid then?" She asks confused.

"Because this kid and his Dad mean everything to me and someone is trying to destroy that. I won't let that happen." Spike tells her.

"He's happy, no anxiety or anything. He's what three, four months old?" Halfrek asks Spike.

"One month actually." Spike corrects.

"Really?" Halfrek asks surprised "His emotional sensibility and development is that of an older child." Halfrek informs Spike.

"Good to know." Spike says interested by the reveal but as he has more important things to focus on so he can't think about it. "That night when I ran form that party after my poetry was read out by those idiots I was found by a vampire, and I was turned." Spike explains to Halfrek "I know I'm not who you would usually grant a wish to but I need it. More importantly Connor here needs it." Spike tells Halfrek.

"You say someone is trying to destroy what this happy baby has with his Father?" Halfrek asks.

"Yes, they are." Spike says making an effort not to look at Wesley.

"Well we can't let that happen. I punish bad parents. I think it's time that I helped a good one for once." Halfrek tells Spike "What's your wish?"

"Thank you." Spike tells her "I wish for Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and me to see the truth of, as if we were watching a movie. What the vampire with a soul known as Angel's son Connor's life would be like if Wesley took him away, but I would like us to see it all in ten minutes."

"Specific. Anyanka taught you well." Halfrek notes.

"Yeah. She did." Spike tells her.

"This will never happen again William; I owed you this but that is it." Halfrek tells Spike.

"I know. Thank you."

"Wish granted." Halfrek tells Spike before disappearing.

As soon as Halfrek said wish granted what looks like a screen appears in front of Spike and Wesley. They see Wesley attacking Spike and Spike attacking back but he is clearly having difficulty due to being in pain for his chip. Spike is having so much difficulty due to his chip that Wesley manages to stake him, turning him to dust.

"Guess you don't tell me about your plan in that version." Wesley assumes.

"Guess not." Spike responds.

Wesley leaves the hotel with Connor in his arms. It cuts to outside Wesley's apartment where it shows Wesley getting his throat cut by Lilah who takes Connor.

"Did expect that." Wesley says shocked.

"Me either." Spike admits.

Cuts to an empty lot by a bridge where Angel, Lilah, a demon that neither Spike nor Wesley recognize and a Wolfram and Hart attack team. They hear the conversation that occurs and discover that the demon name is Sahjhan also known as a time shifter and that he has opened to portal to the hell dimension Quor'toth and that unless he gets Connor he will suck everyone, the whole world into it. Lilah says that wasn't part of the deal and runs into the portal with Connor, Sahjan informing everyone that the prophecy Wesley read was fake and what the real one is before closing the dimension. There are quick flashes of a hell and showing a boy of different ages fighting and killing to survive. It then cuts to the Hyperion where the boy now a teenager appears. Wesley and Spike discover that it is Connor as an eighteen year old man though it has only been a few weeks since Connor had been taken. Flashes show Connor being shocked with what Los Angeles is like and then shows him reuniting with Lilah and they discover that she taught him to hate Angel. Cut to Lilah telling Gavin to kill her but make it look like Angel did it then they will have the perfect weapon against Angel, his own son. Cut to Connor finding Lilah's dead body and becoming overcome with rage. Cut to Connor sending Angel to the bottom the sea. They see the release of a beast and Cordelia killing, and in a relationship with Connor. Only to discover that it was never really her that she had been possessed for months. Ever since coming back from a higher plan that she ascended to. They see 0utopia and the horror it causes. Finally they see what Connor becomes and what Angel does to change him and consequences it has.

"Oh god." Wesley says shocked once the screen disappears "All of that would have happened because of me." He says falling to his knees.

"You know now Wesley, we know. We won't let it happen. I hope you were taking notes because I sure was." Spike reveals "First thing first."

"_Sire you Vision, Charlie Boy and Fred need to get back to the Hyperion now! Don't ask questions' I'll explain when you get here." _Spike tells Angel.

"_William?" _Angel asks Confused.

"_I just said don't ask questions. Just get back here."_ Spike tells him,

"LORNE WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW!" Spike yells hoping that the demon will hear.

"I kill you; it's because of me that Cordelia will die. Oh god." Wesley says still on his knees as he begins to cry

"Um you want to explain that Spikester? Because you look alive to me." Lorne tells Spike walking down the stairs.

"I'll explain when the others get back. Which with Sire's driving should hopefully only be a few minutes." Spike says while pacing the room rocking Connor back and forth "It's okay Junior. It's okay. I won't let anything happen. It will be okay."

"You and Wesley are both feeling some major emotion at the moment. What happened?" Lorne asks concerned.

"You'll find out and if you just saw what we did then you'll be feeling some major emotion as well." Spike informs Lorne.

"Here let me take him." Lorne suggest sensing how tense Spike is.

"No." Spike says turning away from Lorne "I'm sorry but after what I just saw I am not letting this kid out of my arms until he is safely in Angel's." Spike explains.

"O-kay then." Lorne says concerned as he walks over and kneels next to Wesley "Wesley what happened? Why are you almost cationic and Spike furious?" Lorne asks but receives no answers.

"Good he's here." Spike says relieved.

"He's going to kill me, and I deserve it. I deserve to die." Wesley says just as Angel and the others walk in.

"Deserve to die?" Cordelia, Gunn and Fred say shock. "Why? What happened?"

"What's going on Lorne? William?" Angel asks confused.

"I know as much as you do big guy. I came down because Spikester yelled for me and I arrived just in time to hear Wesley saying that he killed Spike and that it's because of him that Cordelia will die." Lorne explains.

"What?" Cordelia, Fred and Gunn ask shocked and angry.

"William what's going on?" Angel asks looking at his Chide who is holding his Child.

"Before I start I need you to listen to everything I say before you react because we may not have long. Wesley everything looked like it went down before morning didn't it?" Spike asks.

"Yes." Wesley says in a quiet voice.

"Everything what do you mean everything?" Angel asks confused.

"Sire it's important. Do I have your word that you will listen to everything I say before you react?" Spike asks and Angel can tell through the bond just how serious he is.

"Yes you do." Angle assures.

"Sit down." Spike says end everyone, except Wesley, all of whom are still confused take a seat on the couch. Spike remains standing and Wesley is still on his knees.

"This morning I was looking for smokes in Wesley's desk and instead of smokes I found prophecy's he has been translating in regards to Junior." Spike reveals.

"You told me you haven't finished translating them yet." Angel says to Wesley confused.

"He had but he kept them form you because of what they said." Spike explains.

"Why?" Cordelia asks "What did they say?"

"Look we don't have much time and we have a lot to do. If once I'm finished you have questions I'll answer them just let me get through this first." Spike requests and he receives five nods in response.

"The prophecy's said that the father will kill the son." Spike reveals.

"No. I wouldn't." Angel says shocked and positive that he wouldn't.

"I know and now he does two." Spike tells him.

"That's why you haven't let go of Connor all day; you were trying to protect him." Fred realises.

"Yes, but not from Sire. I read in Wesley's notes that he was planning to take Connor away from Angel to protect him." Spike explains.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Angel thunders and is attempting to attack Wesley but he finds himself being held back by Gunn, Cordelia, Fred and Lorne.

Spike closes his eyes and sends calming feelings to Angel before speaking again "Sire, that's not the worst thing I've got to tell you."

"What could be worse than that?" Angel asks confused looking at his Childe.

"You don't want to know, but you have to." Spike tells him "Please sit down so that I can." Spike requests and it's not the words or the calming feelings that make Angel listen and sit down but it is the tone in which Spike used to make the request.

"After you lot left Wesley came to take Junior and I wouldn't let him. I knew he was taking him for good not to the park. We talked and I waited until I knew just how far Wesley would go to protect Connor before I told him that I knew a way to find out the truth." Spike tells him.

"Why didn't you tell me the second you found out?" Angel asks looking betrayed.

"Because I didn't believe it. I knew that unless I could get Wesley to believe it then he would be a threat and he knows us well enough to be able to get past us and to Junior. That is the first reason. The second is while I didn't and would never believe that you would hurt Junior if the prophecy was true because someone was controlling you then I would have to do whatever it took to protect Junior. The only way I could do that was without you knowing." Spike explains.

"You were willing to risk everything to protect Connor." Cordelia realises.

"Have been since I found out he existed. Will be to the day I dust which would have been today if I didn't have a plan." Spike reveals.

"What do you mean?" Angel asks confused and with a hint of fear coming through their bond.

"Like I said I had a plan. Cecily's a vengeance demon Sire." Spike tells Angel.

"Cecily? As the woman you loved when you were a human that told you that you were beneath her? The reason you were in that alley where Dru found you? That Cecily?" Angel asks confused.

"That's the one."

"What does a demon have to do with any of this?" Gunn asks confused.

"I knew that the only way to get Wesley to truly believe that Sire would never hurt Junior that the prophecy was wrong or a fake would be to show him the truth. When I was rocking Junior this morning I was thinking of a plan, and I remembered a conversation I had with Anya over the summer. When she discovered that I was the same William that her friend Halfrek, Cecily's demon name, hurt she told me that she felt guilty for that and that if I was ever in need of a wish that Halfrek was likely to grant me one, but Anya warned me that I had to be specific for me to get something I truly wanted. I would have to make sure that I covered all loop holes. So once I had Wesley's word that if the prophecy was false or wrong that he would stop trying to take Connor away from Sire and tell him everything I called Cecily. We talked and she told me that this was a onetime thing; the fact that I was using a wish to help a kid stay with an amazing father also helped my cause, because she has a soft spot for kids. So I wished for Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and me to see the truth of, as if we were watching a movie, what the vampire with a soul known as Angel's son Connor's life would be like if Wesley took him away, but I would like us to see it all in ten minutes." Spike tells everyone.

"What did you see?" Angel says looking between Wesley and Spike.

"It started with Wesley staking me. Then we saw what is going to happen tonight." Spike tells Angel "Wesley was going to take Junior but before he could get anywhere Lilah was going to cut Wesley's throat and take Junior. Wesley would survive but Connor would travel with Lilah to a hell dimension opened by a demon called Sahjhan. We found out that I was right that the prophecy was false but that there is a prophecy about Junior. Junior was returned to you all a few weeks later but as an eighteen year old man who has spent his life killing to survive and being brainwashed by Lilah into hating you." Spike explains.

"What he happy at least? With Lilah?" Angel asks.

"No." Spike says simply "Eighteen years in a hell dimension took its toll on Lilah and she got Gavin to kill her while making it look like you did it. Once he found her body Junior came after you. He sent you to the bottom of the sea while Vision you ascended. Became a higher being." Spike tells her.

"I did?" Cordelia says shocked and impressed.

"I wouldn't be happy about it. Not with what else I have to tell you." Spike informs her.

"Sire you we're found by Wesley and brought back to Fred and Gunn. Vision you or at least your body returned to earth, but you had amnesia then you were possessed by a rouge member of the powers that be that piggy backed with you. Vision I really wish that I didn't have to tell you this but while she was possessing you she had sex with Junior, so that she could give birth to herself." Spike explains.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cordelia says running into the reception area where she is in fact sick in a bin.

"I can't. He's a son to me." Cordelia says to Spike who has walked over to makes sure she's alright.

"I know, and you didn't. She did." Spike tells her squatting down next to her and rubbing her on her back.

"I'm okay now. Continue." Cordelia says as she and Spike stand up before walking back over to the seat where she sits back down still looking disgusted.

"This higher being once she gave birth to herself created Utopia but it was a warped version of it. You lot fought back and stoped her. After that Junior was lost and confused. He tried to blow up a shop with both him and Vision in it. Sire you were offered the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart and you took it on the condition that Junior be given new memories of a happy life with a normal family, and Vision you were in a coma for months before you died." Spike explains.

Angel very slowly gets up and walks over to Wesley where he roughly pulls him up off his knees "I don't want to see you here again. You are no longer welcome." Angel tells him.

Wesley nods and quickly leaves the hotel knowing that it is an easy punishment for what he tried to do and what it would have led to.

"You said the demon that is going to open a portal to a hell dimension is going to do it tonight?" Angel asks Spike who nods.

"Well then we've got work to do." Angel tells him.

"No I've got work to do." Spike informs Angel "You need to protect Junior. You know what's going to happen now. There were two things that Junior didn't have tonight in the version I saw and that was you and me. I know the demon and I just happen to know someone who can tell me how to kill it or at the very least stop it. You protect Junior. No matter what don't let him out of your arms." Spike says handing the baby over to Angel.

"What are you going to do?" Gunn who like the others is shocked about what Spike has revealed asks Spike.

"Show a few people why they don't mess with the people William the Bloody cares about." Spike reveals.

"I'm coming with you." Cordelia tells Spike.

"No you're not Vision." Spike tells her. "I need you to stay here with Sire, all of you." Spike says looking at Gunn, Fred and Lorne. "Lilah was able to get to Junior because Junior was with one person instead of a group. I won't let that happen again, not after what I saw." Spike assures the group.

"And Wesley manages to dust you because you confront him by yourself." Cordelia tells him "You need someone to watch your back." Cordelia tells him.

"I'm faster on my own and you may not like what I am going to do." Spike tells her. "Stay with Sire, protect Junior." Spike says his voice sounding almost like it's begging.

"Cordelia stay." Angel says ending the argument "William has to do this on his own." Angel says as he feels what Spike is feeling at the moment and knows that it is true.

"Go William. Do what you have to do." Angel says to Spike. _"If you get dusted I will find a way to bring you back and stake you myself."_ Angel informs him.

"Hopefully this won't take too long. From what I saw they opened the portal at a lot near a bridge. I don't know if it's the only place that the portal can be open, I severely doubt it is. So the demon could come here. I just hope I'm back before it." Spike says before running as fast as he possible can to Wolfram and Hart.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

_Italics=_ Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter is going to be out Monday.

* * *

After leaving the Hyperion Spike runs to Wolfram and Hart. Once he's there he enters the building. After avoiding security he makes his way up to the Linwood's office.

"Well this is a surprise." Linwood comments when he sees Spike. "It's alright Spike won't hurt me, he can't." Linwood tells the security that followed Spike in. "I would have thought Angel would be coming to see me again before you." Linwood tells Spike.

"Well you were wrong." Spike says angrily picking up Linwood and pushing him against a wall once he is sure Security is out of the room. All the wiliest ignoring the pain that is coming from the chip.

"You will tell me everything you know about a demon named Sahjhan also known as a time shifter. How to kill him or if I can't how to stop him." Spike tells him angrily.

"I don't know anything." Linwood tells Spike.

"Don't lie to me." Spike says tightening his hold on the man "I know you are working with him to get to Angel's son. You will tell me everything. "Spike says angrily.

"I don't know." Linwood starts to claim but Spike once again cuts him off.

"Not in a sharing mood then. I was hoping for that." Spike says "I will ask you one more time. Tell me everything you know about Sahjhan or I will demonstrate some of the torture techniques taught to me by Angelus. I'm a little rusty but it's not the kind of thing you forget especially when you have Angelus as your teacher." Spike tells Linwood doing his best to ignore the pain in his head that is getting worse and worse.

"I'm human. You can't hurt me. Not without hurting yourself." Linwood says though it is clear that Spike's threat has scared him.

"Holtz was human and that doesn't make him any less dead." Spike tells Linwood. "So are you going to tell me what I want to know or are we going to have some fun?" Spike asks.

For several minutes Linwood doesn't answer and Spike gets tired of waiting "Guess we are going to have some fun." Spike says throwing Linwood down on his desk and picking up Linwood's letter opener. "Ah a letter opener perfect thing to begin with." Spike tells Linwood as he pain starts to reach excruciating level but he refuses to let it show.

"The first lesson Angelus taught me when it comes to torture is its best to make it last. Take pleasure as long as possible, but that was his way. I always found a simpler, direct approach more appealing." Spike says tearing open Linwood's shirt as using it to slice into Linwood's chest, not deep enough that it can cause damage but deep enough so that it causes a lot of pain as it is being done with a very blunt knife. As he makes the cut Spike feels like he may pass out from pain but he refuses to let it show, let it defeat him, as keeping Connor safe is worth any amount of pain.

"_William, what are you doing?"_ Angel asks _"I can feel your pain."_ Angel's worried voice says.

"_I'm doing what I have to Sire."_ Spike says before dimming the connection.

"I'm only just beginning Mate. There are at least fifteen objects in this room I can use to make you feel the worse pain you have ever felt." Spike tells him "But this could all end if you tell me what I want to know. You do that and I will leave." Spike tells him "You've only dealt with Angel. Everything I know Angelus taught me, and I've had a hundred years to build on those skills."

"Still silent?" Spike asks "Oh well I guess I'll have to move on to something else." Spike tells him looking on the desk for something else to use while telling himself that he is doing what he is doing to protect Connor. That he is the only thing that matters. He is focusing on that single thought to avoid succumbing to the pain that the chip is causing him.

"Ahh brass ball. Perfect for blunt trauma. Just perfect." Spike says picking up the ball.

"WAIT!" Linwood says before Spike has a chance to bring the brass ball down on him "I'll tell you everything you want to know." Linwood tells him.

"I'm listening." Spike says still holding the ball in a threatening manner.

"Sahjhan is a Granok demon he was made incorporeal by us and he developed a new power to travel through time and dimensions. That's where he got the name time shifter." Linwood explains quickly. "He cannot be killed especially not by a vampire but he can be imprisoned."

"How?"

"In a Resikhian Urn. It is the only thing that can hold him and it can hold him forever." Linwood explains.

"This Resikhian Urn. Where can I get one?" Spike asks.

"You don't. They are extremely difficult to find." Linwood tells them.

"You lot made the demon incorporeal in the first place. You must have one, and I want it." Spike tells him.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Linwood tells him.

"It is now." Spike says picking up the phone and handing it to Linwood, pulling him up so that he is standing up "You get it for me and you get it now." Spike tells him. "Or you will be getting a lot more familiar with brass ball."

"I need to dial 756." Linwood tells him.

Spike does what Linwood said and presses the button to put it on speaker "Get me the urn and don't tell them what I'm doing or else you will find out all the ways I can cause you pain in thirty seconds." Spike tells him as the phone starts to ring.

"Hello, antiquities." The voice on the other end says.

"This is Linwood Murrow. I need the Resikhian Urn brought up to my office immediately." Linwood says to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Right away Mr Murrow."

Spike and Linwood wait for several minutes Spike not letting go of his hold on Linwood. Until there is a knock on the door "Enter." Linwood says.

As the person walks in Spike stays behind Linwood making sure that it looks like he is just standing behind Linwood, but he is actually holding the blunt letter opener against his back, as a reminder of what he will do to him if he tries something.

"Here we are Mr Murrow." The person says putting the urn on Linwood's desk. "Will there be anything else?"

"No that's all. Thank you." Linwood tells and the person leaves shutting the door behind him.

"Here I've gotten you everything you need; please you said you would leave." Linwood tells Spike.

"Before I do I would like to make one more thing clear. If any harm comes to Connor if any member of this firm sets into motion any plans regarding him I will be back and I will make you personally pay. Even if you had nothing to do with it. Unlike Angel who I know has made the same threat I don't have a soul keeping me in check, and you just seen what little effect the chip has on me when I'm trying to protect Connor. Keep that in mind." Spike says grabbing the urn and running out of the office and out of the building.

As soon as Spike exits the building Spike removes the dim on the bound so that he can talk to Angel.

"_Sire, I've got what I need to stop Sahjhan. I'm on the way back to the hotel now."_ Spike tells Angel.

"_Hurry William. He's here and I think the about to open the portal you told us about."_ Angel tells Spike sounding panicked.

"_I'm coming Sire. I'm coming_." Spike says running faster, pushing his super speed faster than he has ever pushed it.

* * *

For ten minutes after Spike left Cordelia, Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Gunn and Fred stand in shock. None of them talking or even moving because they are in so much shock.

"How could Wesley even think that?" Fred asks shocked, being the first one who comes out of her shock enough to speak.

"I don't know." Cordelia tells her walking over to the weapons cabinet. "But I know that what Spike just told us isn't going to happen." Cordelia say pulling out a sword.

"You got that right." Gunn says walking over and collecting his axe. "We won't let it."

"Pass me a sword Cordy." Fred says walking over to the two.

"Do you know how to use it?" Cordelia asks hesitantly handing Fred a sword.

"Stick the sharp end in the bad guy. I think I can handle it." Fred says collecting the sword off of her.

"Works for me." Cordelia says "Angel do you want something?"

"Yeah pass me a sword." Angel tells her.

"What do you think Spike is doing?" Cordelia asks handing him a sword as well.

"I don't know." Angel tells her honestly "But I wouldn't want to be whoever he's going to see." Angel says holding Connor close to him.

"Let's hope he gets back before the demon shows up. That's if it does." Gunn comments.

"Oh it will." Angel comments "I think that's a guarantee."

"Then maybe we should leave get out of the city." Lorne suggests.

"No." Angel says "From what William said Wesley attempting to that very thing is why the demon was able to send Connor to a hell dimensions in the first place." Angel says "We stay here and we fight with everything we've got. We don't let them touch Connor." Angel tells them before feeling so much pain through the connection he shares with Spike. As their bound has strengthened so has the control they possess. Due to this they don't feel much of the others emotion unless the other either wants or is having difficulty controlling his emotions.

"_William, what are you doing?"_ Angel asks _"I can feel your pain." _Angel asks worried.

"_I'm doing what I have to Sire."_ Spike tells him and then suddenly he doesn't feel anything anymore because Spike has dimmed the connection.

"Dam it." Angel says worried.

"What?" Cordelia asks concerned.

"William was feeling severe pain. I asked him why and he said he was doing what he had to, then he dimmed the bond. I don't know what is going on with him." Angel explains.

"Whatever he is doing that doesn't sound too good." Gunn says to everyone.

"No it doesn't." Fred says agreeing and the group drift back in silence every one of them looking at each of the ways into the room so that they are prepared in case someone attacks.

They don't have to wait too long. Ten minutes later the front door bursts open and Lilah and a team from Wolfram and Hart enter the hotel.

"Give us the kid Angel." Lilah tells him.

"That's never going to happen." Angel tells her holding Connor close to him.

"Oh but it is. I am not going to give you any other choice." Lilah informs Angel.

"No I will be the one not giving him another choice." Sahjhan says appearing in the room.

"You must be Sahjhan." Angel tells the demon "So which of you had the great idea to use Wesley to get to kidnap my son?" Angel asks looking between the pair "I'm betting it was yours Lilah." Angel says to the lawyer.

"Of course it was her. Using a friends concern and love for your son against you has Wolfram and Hart written all over it." Lorne comments.

"Of course. I did have a few other plans in motions but they didn't pan out." Lilah informs Angel as her first plan was going to be getting Angel addicted to his Son's blood but with Spikes presence it would have been harder to implement, because, it means that there are two vampires that you would have to feed the blood to and stop from realising that it is human blood they were drinking.

"Well you are not going to succeed either of you." Angel tells Lilah and Sahjhan.

"Enough talk." Sahjhan tells Angel "You will give me the child."

"No I won't." Angel says as his team stand around him and Connor.

"If you want to get to Connor you have to go through all of us first and that's not an easy thing to do." Cordelia informs Sahjhan and Lilah from her place in front of Angel, Gunn on her right, Fred on her left and Lorne behind them.

"I don't need to." Sahjahn informs her.

"_Sire, I've got what I need to stop Sahjhan. I'm on the way back to the hotel now."_ Angel hears Spike say, the connection becoming un dimed.

"_Hurry William. He's here and I think the about to open the portal you told us about."_ Angel tells Spike panicked about what is going to happen.

"_I'm coming Sire. I'm coming."_ Spike tells Angel.

"We had a deal." Lilah tells Sahjhan "I take the kid alive."

"That was never part of the plan. You agreed to kill it." Sahjhan tells Lilah.

"I never agreed that I would kill the kid. We've got plans for the kid and all of them involve him being alive." Lilah informs Sahjhan.

Sahjhan looks furious. Having no other choice he raises his hand up to the air and says "Lekko najine forkahdio." As soon as he does there is a large explosion and a portal opens to a world with blood read skies.

"_Hurry William."_ Angel says panicked.

"_I'm almost there."_ Spike assures.

"What you are looking into is the Quortoth, the darkest of the dark worlds. So - I can widen the portal and you can all be swallowed up by a world you cannot begin to imagine or you can keep your word and kill that child." Sahjhan informs Lilah who everyone realises is going to cave to Shajhan's threat and kill Connor.

"Hey Ugly." Spike says running into the hotel and opening the urn lid as he does.

"NOOO." Sahjhan yells as he gets sucked into the Urn. Once he is inside the Urn as there is no power to hold open the tear in the dimensional walls the portal closes itself.

"Nice timing." Cordelia informs Spike.

"It was always a strong point of mine." Spike says walking down the stairs to stand between the Angel investigations team and the Wolfram and Hart one.

"You are going to receive a phone call any second. In this phone call you are going to be ordered to stand down this and any future plan you have concerning Junior and if you know what's good for you, you will listen." Spike tells Lilah.

"I sincerely doubt that. We have plans for that kid, big ones." Lilah tells Spike sounding confident and just as she finishes talking her phone rings.

"Told you so." Spike tells her raising an eyebrow "You might want to answer that."

"Lilah Morgan. Yes Sir, I understand. Of course." Lilah say before hanging up "We're done here." She informs the team who leave, though she stays.

"What did you do to Linwood?" Lilah asks Spike.

"You'll find out. I've told Linwood and now I'm telling you." Spike says taking several steps closer to Lilah "Come after Connor again. Put into place any plan that will hurt or Connor in any way, shape or form, take him away from us, or even upset him and you will find out just how I got the names that I have. That is a promise. Am I clear?" Spike asks Lilah.

"Perfectly." Lilah says leaving the hotel but everyone else stays frozen in place for several minutes.

"Is it done? Are we safe?" Cordelia asks.

"For now. Wolfram and Hart are always going to be a problem." Spike says turning around and everyone is surprised at what they see as Spike has both dried and fresh blood under his noses and blood vessels in both of his eyes have burst.

"Spike why do you have blood coming out of your nose and bussed blood vessels in your eyes?" Cordelia says concerned.

"It's nothing." Spike tells her "Junior's okay right?" Spike says walking over to the group.

"Thanks to you." Angel tells his Childe "If it wasn't for you things would have ended very differently. He wouldn't be with us right now. Thank you." Angle tells Spike.

"No need for thanks yours Sire." Spike tells Angel "I said I would protect Junior until I was dust and I meant it. As long as I can I will do whatever it takes to make sure no harm comes to that kid." Spike tells Angel.

"How much pain are you in?" Angel asks concerned realising that he must have fought through a lot of pain that his chip caused to do whatever it was that he did.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Spike tells him. "Nothing I don't deserve." He thinks to himself.

"Hate to be the one to ask this but Linwood is still alive right?" Gunn asks "I'm guessing he's who you went after. You didn't kill him did you?" Gunn asks.

"No, he's still alive." Spike tells him.

"What do we do with Sahjhan?" Fred asks.

"I've got a couple of connections who can put the urn in places where he won't be disturbed." Lorne tells everyone.

"Do you trust these connections?" Angel asks.

"Yes." Lorne tells him.

"Here, do it now." Spike tells Lorne handing over the Urn wanting to get it out of the hotel and away from Connor as fast as possible.

"Done Spikester, Angelcakes." Lorne says before leaving the hotel.

"Lorne." Angel says stopping him from leaving "Don't let it out of your sight until you are positive it is secure." Angel tells him.

"Of course." Lorne says with a nod.

"What if this is what his life is going to be like? One threat after another. Never being safe." Angel says looking at his son.

"Then we'll find a way to protect him from everyone. No matter what I will not let anyone get their hands on him." Spike says walking over to Angel, standing next to him and putting his arm around him.

"He deserves to have a good life." Angel tells his Childe.

"And he will." Cordelia says walking over and standing on Angel's other side and she like Spike puts her arm around him. "He'll have a great life Angel. He'll be happy, and healthy and safe. We'll make sure of that." She promises.

* * *

After Angel kicked him out of the hotel Wesley heads straight back to his apartment. When he gets there he collapses onto his couch and cries. He can't believe what he tried to do, what he would have done if it wasn't for Spike and what it would have led to. Once he finally finishes crying he realises that thanks to one decisions he has lost not only the closes, best friends he has ever had but his family as well. He is truly alone.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

_Italics=_ Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. Sorry I completely forgot to update yesterday. The next chapter will be out Friday.

* * *

It has been a month since Connor's almost kidnapping and Wesley's being banished from the Hyperion. During that time everyone has been tense. Angel and Spike have continued to make sure one of them is with Connor at all times and Cordelia has spent most nights at the hotel helping the two Vampire's to watch over Connor. Ever since Angel kicked him out it has become an unsaid rule that you do not mention Wesley inside the walls of the Hyperion. A few days after Wesley was banished Fred went to his apartment to give him some of his belongings that were at the hotel and Cordelia has paid him a visit, but apart from that no member of the Angel investigations team have gone to see him.

It is midday when Spike, who only went to sleep a few hours previous wakes. He lays in bed for a few minutes collecting himself, before carefully removing Angel's arms from him and getting up and dressed. He stops to look in Connor's crib, where he sees him sleeping peacefully before heading out of the room and down to the reception area. When he reaches the reception area he finds that Gunn and Fred are nowhere to be seen. Cordelia is working at her desk and Spike knows that Lorne is out visiting a client.

"Morning." Spike says to Cordelia as he gets himself a glass of Coffee. "Where are Charlie Boy and Fred?" Spike asks curious.

"They ran out of here about twenty minutes ago. Said there was a client." Cordelia explains as Spike takes a drink of the coffee. "Okay, that's it. Serious what's wrong with you?" Cordelia asks Spike walking over to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike tells her.

"You're drinking Coffee. You never drink Coffee." Cordelia tells him.

"How do you know that?" Spike asks "Just because you haven't seen me drink it doesn't mean I don't. It just means that I haven't when you've been around."

Cordelia rolls her eyes but doesn't comment on that that topic instead she says "Also you only went to bed three hours ago at the most, and you're already up, and you've been acting odd for weeks. Something's wrong." Cordelia tells him.

"It's nothing." Spike tells her realising that he is going to get nowhere denying that something is wrong but he might get somewhere by saying that he doesn't want to talk about what is wrong.

"Come on Spike, talk. What's bothering you?" Cordelia asks the Vampire after several minutes of silence.

"I don't want to talk about that." Spike tells her, jumping down from where he is sitting "But there is something that I do actually want to talk to you about." Spike says walking into the office, which has once more become Angel's after Wesley's betrayal. When he enters the office he walks over to the bookcase.

"You can't avoided me. I will get you to talk, you know I will." Spike tells Cordelia.

"If I want to I can, but there is something I want to give you." Spike says to Cordelia reaching behind the books to grab a bottle of scotch. Which he hands to Cordelia.

"Why are you giving me a bottle of Scotch?" Cordelia asks confused "A really expensive bottle of scotch. It's a bit early to drink don't you think?" Cordelia asks him.

"It's never too early for drinking." Spike tells her "But that's not for drinking. Not now anyway." Spike explains.

"Okay… Still confused here. Why are you giving me a bottle of scotch if it's not for drinking?" Cordelia asks Spike confused.

"It is for drinking, just not right now." Spike explains "Is for when I die Vision. When I dust I want you to pull out that bottle and drink it all yourself. Remember me and how much I annoy you." Spike explains with his trademark grin.

"Okay what is this about?" Cordelia asks confused putting the bottle on the table. "You are not going to die Spike. At least anytime soon, you're immortal, remember." Cordelia tells him.

"Immortal doesn't mean I can't die Vision, it just means that it difficult. All it takes is one stake and I'll be dust just like Darla and Penn." Spike tells her "The unlife I live is dangerous and I would rather something happen to me rather than Sire or Junior or you. If that happens I just want someone to remember me." Spike tells her.

"Okay first. If you died I'm not the only one who would never forget you. If something happened to you Angel and Dawn would never forget you, loosing you would destroy them and wherever she is Dru won't forget you either. Neither would Fred and Gunn or your friends in Sunnydale, and two why are you so sure you are going to die? Talk to me Spike what is really bothering you?" Cordelia asks her friend concerned. "Is this about what happened to Darla and Penn? Or what you did to Linwood? Or about Connor? Or is it something else?"

"It's about a lot of things. None of which we are talking about." Spike says walking out of the office.

"Walking away from me won't do anything. You will talk to me." Cordelia tells Spike who has walked over to one of the couches.

"No I won't Vision. Not now." Spike tells her.

"Then when?" Cordelia asks but before Spike can respond the door to the courtyard opens and Gunn and Fred walk in.

"Spike my man, glad you awake. You know some demon languages right?" Gunn asks the Vampire.

"Yeah, I'm fluent in a few. Know enough to get my point across with another few. Why?" Spike asks interested.

"Please say one of them languages is the language of the Fyarl demon." Fred hopes.

"It just happens that I speak that fluently. What is going on?" Spike asks the pair.

"We got hired by humans who have brought the first apartment in a new building that Fyral demons have claimed the basement off. They need us to talk to the demons or fight them if needed." Gunn tells him. "And I don't know the language."

"I'll talk to them but evicting them by force may be the only option. Fyral don't usually respond well to polite requests." Spike tells him "What's the address?"

"Here, it's an apartment building downtown. It has sewer access." Fred says handing him a piece of paper "We've got the family out of the building for a few hours." She explains.

"How many are there?" Spike asks.

"I saw two when I had a look but there could be more." Gunn tells him.

"Good, I've been hoping for a decent fight for a while." Spike says.

"You are going to try and talk to them first, right?" Cordelia says to the Vampire.

"Of course, but in my experience Fyarl demons don't usually respond to words." Spike explains as he walks across the lobby towards the entrance to the sewers.

"We'll meet you there." Gunn tells him.

"No need. I can handle two Fyarl demons on my own." Spike tells him entering the basement.

"Okay what is with him lately?" Gunn asks a few minutes later once he is reasonable sure that Spike is out of hearing range.

"You've noticed how he's been acting two." Cordelia comments.

"Kind of hard not to." Fred says frowning. "He's barley sleeping. He's been acting odd around Connor and not just in the being super over protective way and he hasn't been drinking much, neither blood nor alcohol." Fred says.

"Do you think Angel knows what's wrong?" Gunn asks the other two curious.

"Have you see the way he's been watching him? He's concerned. I doubt he knows any more than us though." Cordelia tells him.

"What do we do?" Fred asks.

"I really don't know." Cordelia admits "He won't talk about whatever it is that is bothering him. I know that much."

* * *

Several hours later Spike returns to the Hyperion. He enters through the basement and he finds Gunn, Fred and Cordelia waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Gunn asks interested.

"Like I expected it to." Spike tells him "We talked, they attacked, I killed them, and the building's now safe for humans." Spike explains. "You let the family know. I'm going to bed." Spike tells them as he walks up the stairs as he wants to have another attempt at sleeping and he also wants to try and get Angel to think that he has been asleep the whole time.

"Angel and Connor should be up soon." Fred realises looking at the clock.

"Within the next forty minutes If Connor sticks to his pattern." Cordelia comments.

* * *

Spike feels like he has only just laid back down when Connor begins to cry.

"Morning." Angel says to Spike as he wakes from Connor's crying.

"Morning." Spike responds event though it's not actually morning, it is for Vampires.

"You can't let Dad and Uncle William sleep in can you?" Angel asks turning on the light before walking over to Connor and picking him up.

"Give Junior a break Sire. He's been good lately. He sleeps really well." Spike reminds him.

"True. He does." Angel says as he prepares both Connor and the sink for a bath. "He seems to be doing a lot of things he shouldn't be doing yet, according to the books anyway." Angel tells Spike.

"I thought we decided to stop using the books as a guide when he started to be able to hold his head up by himself without a problem at five weeks old." Spike reminds Angel.

"Yeah we did." Angel says remembering how shocked both he and Spike and Cordelia who was present at the time where when he held his head up on his own for the first time.

"He's the kid of two vampires. There is no other examples of what his development should be." Spike tells reminds Angel.

"I know. I just wish I had a guide." Angel says.

"I think every parent wants that." Spike says with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess they do. I just feel like we're even more in the dark." Angel tells him.

"That's cause we are, but we're doing alright I think." Spike tells him "We've figured out that even though his development seems to be advances his aging is within the normal for his age. That's something isn't it?" Spike asks his Sire.

"Yeah it is." Angel admits taking Connor over to the sink.

"You going to try without Vamp face?" Spike asks curious as ever since Spike discovered that seeing Vamp face helps to make Connor more okay with being bathed Spike and Angle have been putting on vamp face when they wash him but, because, they don't want him to get used to it they have been trying to wash him without being in Vamp face and so far they haven't had much success.

"Not today. Not after the way he responded yesterday." Angel tells the other Vampire morphing his face "I'll try again in a couple of days."

"Are you going to get up or are you going to stay in bed a bit longer?" Angel asks curious once he has finished bathing Connor.

"I'm going to attempt to get some more sleep. I'll be down late." Spike informs Angel.

"Do you know where his blue jumpsuit is?" Angel asks curious as he looks over the room and through the draws while holding Connor.

"The light blue one or dark blue one?" Spike asks interested.

"Light." Angel tells him.

"Wash I think." Spike says uncertainly "Wasn't that the one he threw up on yesterday?" Spike tells him.

"Right it was." Angel answers pulling out some other clothes. "You know the way he is going I think he's going to start crawling in the next couple of weeks." Angel comments as he starts to dress Connor.

"It definitely seems like he's getting close." Spike tells Angel "It's a good thing the Connor proofing is almost done then." Spike comments.

"What still needs to be done?" Angel asks curious "I thought we finished it all."

"We did, mostly. We just got to finish installing the last fence across the very top stairs and install some more locks on the more unsafe rooms just in case." Spike explains.

"Right." Angel comments walking over to Spike with a fully dressed Connor "Say good night to Uncle William Connor." Angel tells his son.

"Night Junior." Spike says leaning over and giving Connor a kiss on his head. "Night Sire." Spike says then gives Angel a kiss.

"See you later." Angel says exiting the room, turning the light off as he does.

Spike makes himself comfortable on the bed before closing his eyes and attempting to fall asleep. Spike tosses and turns for a while before finally falling asleep. Once he does fall asleep he beings to dream, the same dream that has plagued his sleep for the past few weeks. The dreams that are the reason behind why he has been acting the way he has been recently.

_Spike's dream (not conversation with Angel through bond) _

_Spike is standing in the Hyperion lobby with a girl, Dawn laying on the floor in front of him with a bite on her neck, dead. _

"_No! I would never hurt Nibblet." Spike says determinably. _

"_Oh but you will Spike." Darla says walking in from the corridor that leads to the basement "You're a vampire Spike. Killing and torture is what you are. You've been hiding behind that chip for so long but now you can overcome it. You've proved that." Darla tells him. _

"_You're wrong. I am more than killing and torture. I won't hurt Nibblet or anyone." Spike tells her. _

"_You already have. Holtz and Linwood are proof of that. You hurt then and you liked it." Darla tells him. _

"_That was different. I hurt them to protect Junior." Spike says taking several steps back from the image of Dawn's dead body on the floor and Darla. _

"_Oh but that's the thing. First to protect Connor next you will hurt someone because they did something to Angel or Dawn or Cordelia and then before you know it you will be back to your old ways." Darla tells him. _

"_You're wrong! I will never go back to who I was." Spike tells her. _

"_Oh but Spike you will." Darla says walking over to Spike and running her hand down his face. "I know you boy. I know what you crave. What you want." Darla says "You want to taste the child you claim to love so much." Darla tells Spike. _

"_NO! NEVER." Spike says as an image of Connor appears in his arms. "I will never hurt him. I would stake myself before I do that." _

"_Then that's what you have to do, because one day that is exactly what you are going to do. You will feed from him and you will like it. It's in your nature." Darla tells him. _

"_No I won't." Spike tells her determinedly. _

"_Yes I will." Darla says as she changes from an image of Darla to one of himself. "You have nothing to stop you. That chip is nothing." _

"_I will stop myself." Spike tells himself. _

"_How? You have no soul. No reason for stopping us." _

"_Yes I do." Spike says as his thoughts turn to Angel, Connor, Cordelia, Dawn and all of the other people that he cares about. _

"_They are nothing compared to the feelings of human blood running down your throat, the sweetness, the craving you have for it. When we tortured Linwood we remembered what it felt like. The rush and you miss that. You crave that." The image of Spike tells him. _

"_No I don't." Spike tells him. _

"_I'm you. You can't lie to yourself." _

"_You right I can't. So it's a good thing that I'm not." Spike says forcing himself to wake up. _

_End of Dream_

Once he wakes Spike lays in bed for a while before he realises that he needs to go somewhere to think and he thankfully he knows just the place. Spike gets up and puts on pants and a top and makes his way up to one of the abandoned rooms on the top floor. Once he does he sits down on one of the balcony's and just thinks about everything, what his dreams are telling him and what he can do to assure that they don't come true.

* * *

After leaving his and Spike's room with Connor Angel makes his way down to the reception area. Once he gets down there he finds Cordelia, Gunn and Fred all sitting around Cordelia's desk.

"What's going on?" Angel asks interested.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Cordelia tells Angel as he puts Connor in the chair that he sits in while he gets the bottle ready.

"What about?" Angel asks interested.

Cordelia, Fred and Gunn exchange looks wondering which one is going to answer "Spike actually." Fred says being the one to decide to answer.

"What about him?" Angel asks curious.

"The way he has been acting. You've had to have noticed." Gunn tells him.

"Yeah I have." Angel admits getting the bottle and walking over to Connor whom he picks up and starts feeding.

"Any idea why he has been acting the way he has?" Cordelia asks interested.

"I don't know." Angel tells her.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Fred asks interested.

"No."

"Don't you think you should?" Cordelia tells him.

"What should Angelcakes do?" Lorne asks entering the Hotel "Hello Munchkin." Lorne says to Connor as he runs one of his figures up and down Connor's torso which Connor responds with a laugh.

"Talk to Spike about the way he's been acting." Gunn explains.

"Oh, they're right. You should talk to him." Lorne tells him.

"What do you know?" Angel asks Lorne.

"Just what you know. What he's feeling." Lorne tells the vampire.

"I don't even know that." Angel admits.

"What do you mean?" Fred asks interested as due to the bond that the two vampires share she would have thought that he would be able to feel it

"He's had the bond dimmed for weeks." Angel explains "What are you sensing?"

"He's conflicted about something and there is something that is bothering him but I don't know more than that." Lorne tells him "I can tell you that there is something that is eating at him but I don't know what it is."

Angel frowns but he doesn't say anymore. He just focuses on feeding his son.

"Angel you okay?" Cordelia asks concerned once the Vampire has been silent for a while.

"I'm worried about him Cordy. I wish I knew what was bothering him." Angel tells his friend.

"Talk to him." Cordelia tells Angel as Connor finishes his bottle. "Find out what's bothering him."

"Keep an eye on Connor for me." Angel requests looking at Cordelia.

"Of course." Cordelia responds "Be good for Aunty Cordy." Angel says kissing Connor on the head before making his way upstairs to find Spike, but he only gets half way across the lobby when Cordelia calls out to him.

"Angel wait." Cordelia says running after him, holding Connor at her side.

"What's wrong?" Angel asks concerned.

"Nothing. I just forgot to tell you that I've got a theory about why Connor's development is so advance when his aging and language development are relatively normal." Cordelia tells him.

"You have?" Angel asks interested "What are you thinking?" he asks eager to know as everyone has been trying to find an explanation behind Connor's accelerated development for weeks.

"Well Connor's the son of two vampires who have super strength, which means you have very strong muscles. I was thinking, newborns are meant to have very week muscles but what if Connor inherited super strength from you and Darla, making his muscles a lot stronger than what they should be at his age. It would explain why he is so advance is some parts of his development but his aging is normal and his language development is only slightly advanced." Cordelia explains to Angel.

"That does make sense." Angel tells her.

"It's the only think that does make sense." Cordelia tells him "We know that Connor is completely human but there is no reason why he couldn't have inherited some vampiric abilities in fact I think it would be odd if he didn't. It seems like strength may be one of them." Cordelia tells Angel.

"I think you right." Angel tells Cordelia as he has been thinking something similar for a while "But we can't know for sure until he is a bit older."

"We'll just have to wait I guess." Cordelia tells him "See what else he does quickly." Cordelia says as Connor starts to makes sounds. "It's Connor's story time. I'm going to do that. You go see what's wrong with my friend." Cordelia tells Angel heading back into the reception area. Angel smiles at Cordelia and Connor as they walk back into the reception area happy about the strong friendship that has formed between Cordelia and Spike since they have known each other. Angel turns and starts to head upstairs as he does he realises that Spike isn't in their bedroom.

* * *

As Spike sits alone for a while thinking. The more he thinks the more he realises that there is only one way to prove his dream self completely wrong. That there is only one way to assure he doesn't do what he fears he will. Knowing what he has to do Spike stands up and heads back into the room, on his way to heading back downstairs to talk to Angel. He doesn't even get across the room when Angel, just who he wants to talk to, walks in.

"Hey." Angel says to him.

"Hey." Spike responds.

"William…" Angel begins to say but Spike cuts him of.

"I was just coming to talk to you." Spike tells him.

"What about?" Angel asks interested.

"How about we sit down." Spike suggests pointing to the couch that apart from being covered in dust is fine.

Angel nods and the two vampires sit down next to each other.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

_Italics=_ Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be out Monday.

* * *

Spike and Angel sit in silence for several minutes. Spike not completely sure about how to say what he wants to say.

"What's bothering you William?" Angel asks concerned "You haven't been acting like yourself for weeks." Angel tells his Childe.

"I haven't been sleeping well." Spike answers.

"I've noticed." Angel informs him "Why though? What's bothering you?" Angel asks.

"A lot of things." Spike says simply "Things I don't want to do, things I've got to do, and things I've got to change." Spike explains.

"Things? What things?" Angel asks confused.

"I've got to leave Sire. It will only be for a few months and I promise to come back, but there is something I have to do." Spike reveals.

"What? What is so important that you have to leave?" Angel asks leaving the 'me' unsaid though both vampires know that it is what he wants to say.

"I'm not going to tell what I'm going to do because you will try to stop me, tell me that I don't need to, but I do." Spike says turning so he is looking directly in Angel's eyes "Sire I love you and I love Junior. I love you both more than I've ever loved anyone." Spike says but before he can say anymore Angel cuts him off.

"And we love you." Angel tells Spike "Which is why I don't understand why you are leaving."

"Because I don't want to hurt you, either of you. Or Vision or Nibblet, or Charlie Boy or Fred." Spike explains "I couldn't handle it if I did." Spike explains.

"You won't hurt us William. Even if you didn't have the chip in your head you wouldn't. Your chip doesn't work on me or Cordy and you haven't hurt either of us. Why are you so sure that you will?" Angel asks confused.

"Because of what I did to Linwood and Holtz." Spike explains "The chip was sending shock after shock at me and I ignored it. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain but I still kept going. I killed Holtz and I tortured Linwood and I didn't care about how much it hurt." Spike explains.

"That was different." Angel explains "You were doing that to protect my son, our son." Angel tells Spike.

"Which is my point. There is no limit to what I would do for you or Junior or Nibblet or Vision." Spike explains. "In your own words Holtz was a good guy, and I killed him."

"That is no reason for you to leave. I'm the same. I would do anything for you or Connor you know that." Angel tells his Childe. "Holtz was a good man, but if I was in your shoes I would have done same."

"The difference between us is you have something I don't. You have that little voice in your head stopping you before you go too far. I don't have that." Spike tells his Sire.

"Is that what this is about? A soul? You think that you will hurt one of us because you don't have a soul?" Angel asks finally starting to understand just what is behind why Spike has been acting the way he has.

"Don't you?" Spike asks.

"If it was anyone else, any other Vampire I would say yes. I wouldn't even let them within a ten mile radius of Connor but your different William. You've always been different. You've always had more control. You've always had a hint of humanity still inside you. I trust you William. More than that I trust you with Connor. You don't have to leave." Angel tells Spike his tone displaying how much he means what he is saying.

"I don't trust me Sire." Spike says standing up. "Which is why I've got to do this."

"Do what? William what are you going to do?" Angel asks also standing up.

"Like I said its better you don't know." Spike tells Angel.

"William please." Angel begs.

"I love you sire." Spike says putting his arms around Angel and pulling him in for a kiss, a kiss so similar to the one they shared in Sunnydale three months ago, tender full of love and need.

"I'm going to leave tonight." Spike says when they finally break apart while later "I'm just going to grab some things out of our room, say goodbye to everyone then go." Spike explains "You know how much I've always hated a long goodbye." Spike jokes attempting to ease some of the tension.

"When are you coming back?" Angel asks recognizing Spike's stubbiness knowing full well that no matter what he tries he isn't going to get the vampire to stay.

"I don't know." Spike answers truthfully "And I don't know what shape I will be in when I do. All I know is that I am." Spike tells his Sire and the two vampires stand in silence for several minutes.

"I should go. Night won't last forever." Spike says letting go of the older Vampire's hand which he has been holding since they broke their goodbye kiss.

"No it won't." Angel tells him.

"I'm only going to take a couple of things with me. Leave the rest here if that's okay." Spike asks.

"Of course it's okay. It's your home two just because your leaving doesn't mean that is going to change." Angel tells Spike sounding bitter.

"The only way I can do what I'm going to do is if I leave. I've spent weeks trying to think of another way and I can't." Spike tells Angel wanting him to understand.

"Just because you can't think of another way doesn't mean there isn't one. If you told me what you were planning then maybe I can help you think of one." Angel says angrily.

"I can't." Spike says simply.

"Well then, you've made your decision. You're choosing to leave when you don't have to." Angel says walking out of the room.

Spike stands alone in the room for several minutes, feeling like the conversation went as well as it could have. He looks around the room before he follows his Sire out of the room.

* * *

After leaving Spike in the room Angel makes his way down to the reception area where he finds Cordelia reading to Connor and Fred, Gunn and Lorne standing around clearly trying to make it seem like they haven't been waiting for him or Spike to come down so that they can find out how the conversation went.

"Angel what happened?" Cordelia asks concerned as Angel walks over and picks up Connor. Cordelia being able to tell that Angel is upset.

"He's leaving." Angel says simply, hugging his son.

"WHAT!" Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Lorne say shocked.

"Why?" Cordelia asks wanting answers.

"He's scared of hurting one of us. He won't tell me what he is going to do. All he will tell me is that he's got to leave for a few months and he doesn't know what shape he'll be in when he gets back." Angel explains.

"When's he leaving?" Fred asks.

"Tonight. As soon as he gets what he wants out of our room actually." Angel informs the others.

"No. He can't." Cordelia says angrily not wanting to lose one of her closes friends, especially after what happened with Wesley.

"He is." Angel tells her.

"Tell me everything he said." Cordelia requests.

Angel nods and starts to explain to the group that took place between the two vampires while they were upstairs.

* * *

While Angel is downstairs explaining to the others what occurred between him and Spike, Spike is up in his and Angel's room. He is standing in the middle of the room looking around for what he is going to take with him as he isn't planning to take a bag so the only things that he is taking are things that he can carry.

Spike looks around and he spots the photo album that everyone has been taking photos to add to since Connor's birth. He opens the album to the first page where he finds a picture of him, Connor and Angel that Cordelia took, a photo that they have framed next to their bed. Taking the photo out of the album Spike folds it in half and puts in his pocket knowing that there are many copies of that particular picture so Angel won't miss it.

Checking to make sure that he has his smokes are in his pocket and making sure that he has enough cash for a few bribes and other things he needs Spike heads over to the safe that he and Angel have. Once he reaches the safe Spike opens it and puts inside the card to his bank account knowing that it is safer here with Angel than with him where he's going.

Once he is sure that his card is secure and that there is nothing else he wants to take with him Spike heads over to the wardrobe and grabs out both his duster and another jacket. He puts the other jacket on and walks over to the bed where he leaves the duster. Looking around the room for a piece of paper Spike spots one over by the phone. He walks over and writes a note for Angel which he leaves on top of his duster. Once he does that he leaves the room to head downstairs.

* * *

"That's stupid. He has never shown any sign of wanting to hurt us." Cordelia says once Angel finishes his explanation.

"He knows himself better than any of us do. If he thinks he might hurt one of us we should take him seriously." Gunn tells Cordelia.

"He's coming." Angel says before anyone else has a chance to say anymore.

At Angel's words Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Angel himself walk out from behind the reception desk just in time to see Spike closing the last baby gate on the stairs before walking towards them.

"Guess Sire told you what's going on." Spike says to them.

"Yeah he did. Why you leaving Blondie?" Cordelia asks her friend.

"'Coz I have to vision." Spike tells her.

"No you don't." Cordelia tells him.

"Yeah I do."

"Let him go." Lorne tells everyone "He's determine, you're really worried that you're going to hurt one of us and there is nothing we can say to stop you from leaving." Lorne tells Spike. "Good luck, with whatever it is you're going to do." Lorne tells the vampire walking over and giving him a hug "Thank you." Spike tells the demon as they hug.

"Charlie Boy. It's been good." Spike says sticking his hand out for the human to shake.

"Yeah it has." Gunn says as he accepts the hand and uses it to pull Spike in for a manly one armed hug.

"Protect them." Spike whispers to Gunn as he does and Gunn nods in response.

"Don't leave." Fred tells Spike.

"I got to Pet." Spike says giving her a hug "He may not be Wesley but he cares. Give him a shot." Spike whispers in Fred's ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning to face Cordelia.

"I'm angry at you for leaving." Cordelia informs the Vampire.

"I know." Spike tells her.

"This is why you gave me that bottle isn't it?" Cordelia asks.

"Yeah it is." Spike admits.

"Well mister. If you make it so that I have to drink that anytime soon I'm going to kick your ass." Cordelia tells Spike.

"Noted." Spike says after a small laugh.

"There is nothing any of us can do to get you to stay is there?" Cordelia asks.

"No there's not." Spike admits.

"Just be careful, alright." Cordelia tells him.

"I'll try." Spike tells her as he gives her a hug. "Look after our boys for me." He whispers to her.

"Always." Cordelia says giving Spike a kiss on the cheek as they break apart.

After the hug between he and Cordelia end Spike turns to Angel who is just standing watching Spike say goodbye to the others.

"Be good for your old Man alright Junior, and don't forget your Uncle William. I'll be seeing you soon." Spike tells Connor bending over to give Connor, who is in Angel's arms a kiss on the top on his head. Once he does he looks up at Angel. "I love you Sire. Never forget that." Spike says before placing a soft kiss on Angel's lips.

"I'll be seeing you." Spike tells everyone before heading towards the door. He just gets pass the baby gate when Angel stops him.

"William, don't do this. Don't leave." Angel tells him.

"I've got to Sire, but I'll be back before you know it. Until I am look after our boy." Spike says before walking out of the hotel into the night.

For more than ten minutes everyone just stands in shock, surprised that Spike actually did leave.

"We'll be upstairs." Angel says being the first one to do so, before heading upstairs.

"He really left." Fred says shocked looking upset.

"Yeah he did." Cordelia says, sounding sad whilst staring at the door that Spike just walked through.

* * *

After Angel leaves the rest of the group he allows the tears he has been holding in fall. He can't believe that Spike left even after he begged him to say. When Angel enters his room he makes his way over to his and Spike's bed where he is confused and surprised to find Spike's duster laying with a note on top of.

Picking up the note he finds 'Sire' written on the front in in Spike's handwriting. Opening the piece of paper that has been folded in half Angel reads the message his Chide has left him.

_Sire,_

_I know you didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave but I had to. There is so much that I want to say to you but so much I can't, so I'm going to say this. What I'm going to do is dangerous but I know the only way I'm not coming back to you would be because I'm dust. If that happens I want you to give my duster to Junior when he's old enough. I know you might not like that idea because I took that jacket from a dead slayer but for twenty five years that jacket was the most important thing I had and the only person I want to have it is Junior. I love you both so much and I will do everything I can to come back to you._

_Love Your William_

After reading the note Angel drops it back on the bed and sits down on the floor next to the bed. He sits like that letting the tears full, thinking for a while until he hears a little voice.

"Dada."

Unsure if he heard what he thought he did Angle looks down at his Son's smiling face "What did you say?" Angel asks his son surprised.

"Dada." Connor repeats.

"Yeah I'm your Dada." Angel tells his son holding his son close to him as while he is so happy that his son said his first word his happiness is diminished because of the misery he is feeling due to Spike being gone.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN:** I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I have a good reason for Spike leaving so please don't hate me. Also I know it's a bit early for Connor to say something but the next few chapters will explain why he can.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners

_Italics=_ Spike and Angel conversation through their bound.

**AN**: Thank you to everyone who has read, review, added to alerts, left kodos, commented, or any combination of the above it means the world to me. The next chapter will be Out Wednesday.

* * *

After leaving the hotel Spike makes his way to the Los Angeles ship yard where he intends to find a ship that will get him to Africa. As he walks Spike finds himself glad that he has had the bond that he shares with Angel dimmed for weeks because it hurt so much to just see Angel's body language and hears his words during their goodbyes he can't imagine how bad it would have been if he had to feel his feelings as well.

For every step Spike takes away from the Hyperion, away from his family. He has to fight the impulse to go back to them. The only reason that he is able to take that next step is because he knows that in the long run it will be better and safer for everyone, at the moment he is too much of a danger to them if he stays.

Within an hour of leaving the Hyperion Spike finds himself in the cargo hold of a ship on its way to Africa. Spike found it relatively easy to find a ship on its way to Africa and even easier to get onto it, it's true what they say money opens many doors. He was glad that it was so easy because what he is going to face is going to be the furthest thing from easy. As he sits down in a corner Spike pulls the picture of him Connor and Angel out of his pocket and looks at it he tells himself that they are who he is doing this for. He is traveling across oceans to seek out a legend in hopes of becoming what they deserve. To do whatever it takes to keep them as safe as possible.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Spike left and in that time the rest of the Angel investigation's team have had to deal with Angel being less than pleasant to everyone except for Connor. Angel's moods have been so bad that he has lost them a few potential clients. Due to this Cordelia, Gunn and Fred have taken to meeting clients away from both the hotel and Angel so that he doesn't drive them away. Angel being in bad moods all the time isn't all that Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Lorne have had to deal with. They have also had to deal with him not talking much and worse breaking things.

"Angel up yet?" Gunn asks Cordelia, who is working at her desk, as he enters the hotel with Fred.

"Nope not yet." Cordelia tells him. "He won't be for a while. It's the middle of the day."

"Please say we've got a client." Gunn tells Cordelia hoping that they do as with how Angel's moods have been lately he doesn't want to have to spend any more time around the Vampire than he has to.

"Nope. Sorry." Cordelia tells him.

"Darn." Gunn says disappointed.

"Hey, none of that. We've got to be supportive." Cordelia tells him "With everything's that's been going on lately, Wesley and Connor and now Spike leaving Angel's bound to be a bit more moodier than usual." Cordelia tells him "But I have something that might make him just a little less so." Cordelia says looking down between the piece of paper she is working on and the computer screen.

"What?" Gunn and Fred asks interested.

"Well since we're so in the dark about Connor's development and since we've realised that because of that we can't really take him to a paediatrician because his development is all over the place, Fred and I have been using development chats to figure out where he actually sits." Cordelia explains to Gunn would be confused and Fred who didn't know that she was finishing the calculations today.

"You finished." Fred says walking over to Cordelia to look at her work.

"Yep." Cordelia tells her.

"So how fast is he developing?" Angel asks walking down the stairs and into the lobby.

"You up early." Cordelia comments surprised.

"Yes I am." Angel tells her "I'm trying to get Connor onto a more normal sleep pattern instead of the nocturnal one he is currently one. It's better for him." Angel tells his friend "His development. What did you find?" Angel asks putting Connor in the play pen with a bottle because ever since he discovered that he can hold his own bottle Connor likes to do so.

"Well first is it just me or does it seem like his accelerated development seems to be slowing down again?" Cordelia asks Angel interested curious as to whether he noticed or if she is just imagining things.

"It is. Not by much but it is." Angel tells her as he carefully watches Connor as he feeds himself prepared to act in an instant if something goes wrong.

"Don't leave us hanging what did you find?" Gunn asks interested.

"Well his ageing seems to be normal. He is within normal range for an eleven week old but he seems to be on the larger side closer to that of a thirteen or fourteen week old." Cordelia says "That's nothing to be concerned about, like I said that's all normal. His physical development on the other hand is another matter. Connor's almost three month's old but his physical development is that of a nine month old. He's developing at three times faster than he should be when it comes to skills related to muscles or physical activities." Cordelia explains.

"Your theory about vampire strength seems to be right." Gunn comments "It's the only thing to explain it." He tells Cordelia.

"Yeah it is." Angel tells him "But there's more." He reveals "Connor." Angel whispers and everyone is surprised to see that Connor loses attention in his bottle and turns to Angel.

"He heard that." Cordelia says surprised.

"Super hearing." Fred realises.

"Looks like Spike was right, he does have super hearing." Gunn comments and he receives two glares back in response from Cordelia and Fred because he broke the unsaid rule that you do not mention Spike around Angel.

"What about his language skill did you find anything about that?" Angel asks Cordelia acting like he didn't hear Gunn's comment about Spike.

"That does seem to be advance but nowhere near that of his physical development but it's not as normal as his ageing." Cordelia says looking between her papers "You were working that out weren't you Fred?" Cordelia asks her friend.

"Yeah I was." Fred says taking the notes off of Cordelia. "Our best guess would be that he is about eight weeks advance when it comes to his language development. While his physical development seems to be slowing his language seems to be increasing quicker, but considering how much we all read to him and talk to him that's normal for what stage he is at." Fred explains.

"Okay so he is a normal three month old when it comes to his ageing but his physical development is that of a nine month old and his language is that of a five month old. Do I have that right?" Angel asks as Connor starts crying and Angel walks over to his son.

"What's the matter?" Angel asks his son as he picks him up "You're in pain. What's wrong?" Angel asks concerned realising that he is crying the cry that he cries when he is in pain.

"Look in his mouth, he may be cutting his first tooth." Cordelia tells Angel who does what the former cheerleader says. "Oh yeah he is. I'm sorry Buddy. It will only hurt for a little while." Angel tells his son, holding him close.

"Here. I got a few teething rings for him a couple of days ago. I figured they be needed soon." Cordelia tells Angel. Angel accepts the teething ring of his friend and hands it to his son.

"When my cousin was teething there was this gel stuff that we put on her gums to help with the pain, did you get some of that?" Gunn asks Cordelia.

"I didn't think to." Cordelia admits.

"I'll go get some. Teething won't be fun for the little guy." Gunn says before exiting the hotel, eager for a reason to spent time away from Angel before his mood goes downhill again.

"Angel Cordelia and I were talking and we were wondering should we try solid food yet or wait?" Fred asks Angel as Connor starts to pull on Angel's arm as if to say he wants to get down. Angel walks over and makes sure that all the baby gates out of the reception area are closed and that there is nothing dangerous around. Once he is sure that everything is safe Angel puts Connor on the ground and sits himself down on the reception desk and watches Connor chew on the teething ring.

"I'm not sure." Angel says uncertainly "He's not even three months old. All of the books say that babies shouldn't be given solid food until they are six months old. Even with his development being so advance he is only eleven weeks old." Angel tells them "Waiting is likely the best idea." Angel tells them as Connor crawls over to Cordelia.

"Yeah that's what we were thinking." Cordelia tells Angel "I was reading something's earlier and they said that solid food can be introduced earlier but I think it would be best to wait. If we watch his ageing over the next month, month and a half and compare him to what is considered normal. Then talk and maybe try." Cordelia says as Connor uses the table to pull himself up.

Angel gets down from the table and sits cross legged several steps away from Connor.

"Are you going to try and get him to walk to you again?" Fred asks Angel who nods "Connor come to Daddy." Angel says.

At the mention of his name Connor turns towards his father. He lets go of the table and stands upright for a minute before falling onto his bottom.

"He's pouting." Cordelia says amused when she notices the look on the little boy's face. "It is so cute when he does that."

"He probably doesn't like that there is something to do with moving that he can't do." Angel tells Cordelia as Connor starts crawling to his Dad, who picks him up and places him on his lap "It will be okay Buddy. You'll do it soon." Angel tells his son "Fred roll the truck over hear." Fred requests of his friend who nods and rolls a truck over to Angel and Connor.

"What else do you think he's going to be able to do?" Fred asks her boss "I mean apart from the super hearing and the strength. What else do you think he's going to be able to do?"

"I don't know." Angel tells her "We'll just have to wait and see." He tells her.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Atlantic Spike finds himself getting of the boat he has been on for three weeks. The boat arrived earlier in the day but as it was day it is the first chance he has had to leave the boat.

Remembering everything all the legends he has heard over the years of the location of where the demon cave is Spike obtains a vehicle and starts on his journey to a miracle.

* * *

While Spike is off in search of a miracle and the remaining members of Angel investigations are studying what Connor's development means Wesley is alone is his apartment the same place he has been for almost two months.

In the beginning he understood why the others, Spike, Angel and Cordelia especially were acting but he since has moved pass acceptance and onto anger.

Since he was banished from the Hyperion Wesley has heard from Fred once when she came to give him some of his things and to tell him how angry she was at him for what he did. Worse than Fred's visit though he didn't think that was possible was Cordelia's. Ever since Sunnydale he has considered Cordelia a friend and to have her come to his apartment and tell her that she no longer considers him a friend hurt more than words can say. She was the first person to truly treat him like a man, a friend, not just a watcher and now he's lost that.

He is sitting at his chair reading a book and drinking a beer when he hears a knock on the door. Confused about who it could be Wesley gets up and walks across his apartment. When he opens his door he is surprised to find Lilah standing on the other side. Though he realises that after how she has been acting lately that he really shouldn't be surprised to see her.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear." Wesley tells her.

"You did. I just wanted to see if you changed your mind." Lilah explains to him as she pushes past him and enters the apartment.

"I haven't. Leave." Wesley tells her.

"It's such a shame. Brilliant mind like yours sitting in an apartment, all alone, every day. It must get boring." Lilah tells her.

"I manage." Wesley tells her.

"I see that." Lilah says looking around the apartment. "But what happens when you bored with drinking, shooting and reading?" Lilah asks Wesley.

"I'll find something else to do." He tells her. "Leave."

"When that happens, call me." Lilah says walking over and putting a card in Wesley's pocket "The jobs there when you want it."

"It will be waiting forever then." Wesley says handing the card back to Lilah. "I've conspired to work with you once and it was the biggest mistake of my life. It will never happen again." Wesley tells her.

"We'll see." Lilah says exiting the apartment.

After Lilah leaves the apartment Wesley closes and locks his door before making his way back to his chair.

* * *

It has been a week since Spike in Africa. During this time he has been spending his nights going from village to village chasing and legend and his days under shelter planning where he will go next. It gets to the point where he has no idea where he is going to go next when he finds the right person, a Sharman who points him in the direction of caves where he will find what he seeks.

As he gets closer to the caves that he was directed to her finds himself being warned to stay away more than once but he doesn't listen, he just keeps walking. As he enters the completely dark caves he lights his lighter to get some light. As he does he spots something on the cave wall out of the corner of his eye. Using his lighter he looks closer at what he now realises are drawings.

"You dare to come here Vampire?" A voice from the other side of the cave says.

"Yes. I dare." Spike responds turning away from the drawings to face the voice.

"You come here out of love for others." The demon says surprised "You feel love and fear what you will do and that they could never love you so you come to wish me to return you to your former glory." The demon says to Spike.

"Yes I do." Spike tells him.

"It will not be easy. You were once a powerful, legendary dark worried but love has made you week. If you still were what you were you may have been able to endure the trials necessary to grant your request but now you will not even be able to handle one of the tests." The demon tells Spike.

"Watch me." Spike tells him stubbornly. "I'll do anything you throw at me."

"I will grant you the opportunity to take the trial but beware that many have perished during their attempts." The demon tells Spike.

"I'm not one of the many." Spike tells the demon.

"No you are not. You love the Vampire cursed with a soul and his child. You have let what you feel for them to weaken you. You are no longer the warrior you once were." The demon tells Spike. "You're a disgrace."

"I'm still a warrior." Spike informs the demon "And I am definitely not a disgrace." He adds "I will complete your trials and when I do you will give me what I came here for." Spike tells the demon who backs into the darkness "Do your worst." Spike says preparing for a fight.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
